Could Have Been The Best Thing
by kyria hyuuga
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have loved in the first place?It hurt you didn't it?This is the story of a girl, who lved just like you. And there were hard realities that she had learned along the way. Finally complete. R&R.
1. Prologue

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**PROLOUGE**

She stood at her towers, admiring the city down below. She was finally fulfilling her lifelong dream. She was the richest woman in the world, alongside her is her fiancé, and together they were great business partners. But they both know that they never loved each other. All of it was just an act to make the man she fell in love with love her, if her speculations were true, love her again. It was her fault, that she lied to herself, but right now all she thinks about is her dreams and with that she is content. She will not get married. She will do what she wants to do, she already called her fiancé, and he agreed happily, she was to meet his girl friend tomorrow. She was happy for her ex, after all he was her confidante. And yet she could not help to think back and reflect on the biggest mistake of her life. She held the newspaper tightly in her hand. Yes, Li Syaoran is about to get married to Tomoyo Daidoji. And she Kinimoto Sakura, simply had to be a part of the entourage, with Eriol by her side. Things could not get any better.


	2. Chapter 1

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**Chapter One: Body, Soul and Spirit: The Essence of Man**

It is Kinomoto Sakura's first day in Tomoeda High. She is smart, beautiful and the dream girl of everyone. She was the first volunteer for introduction, and she did it in fluent English. The History teacher: Tamgumi-sensei liked her immediately. She was elected Class President a week after, and every fresh man knew Kinomoto Sakura. The super beautiful and super smart girl of 1-A. No one doubted that she will be the top of the class.

And surprise! The guy she hated at entrance exams? He was her classmate. _Great!_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Aren't you cute Syao!" a girl with curly brown hair commented. "Uh, sure Rika." A boy with messy brown hair and chestnut eyes and glasses replied. Unfortunately, his cell phone was sticking out of is pocket and it fell, missing Sakura's toe by a hair. And they went giggling all the way. Grrr…..**_

Li Syaoran was having a good time, making knew buddies at school. After all, having Chihauru and Rika as his friends will not make it easy for him. Hmm…. Intriguing that Kinomoto girl. She has the brain and she has the spine. She is not afraid to sow her brains. But she simply denies he beauty a show. I like her very much! It is a week since I saw her. She has a most wonderful sense of brains.

"Settle down everyone." Kaho Mizuki, the class adviser, and English teacher, arrived at her class. Of course she called in attendance and never failed to praise Sakura for her excellent skills. Almost every teacher does that by the way. During elections, one boy tried to desperately get her attention by gaining a mark in the skull from Tamgumi-sensei. But anyway, Kinomoto Sakura is now his friend. Way to go Watanabe Ryu!

"Today we are going to discuss the essence of man. Who knows the three essences of man?" Sakura raised her hand. "Of course, my dear. Now as your model, let us have Li Syaoran, come in front please! Now Sakura, point in body his essences." Sakura simply smiled. She went behind Syaoran and touched his arms. "The first essence is the body, the physical protection given to us by our Creator to withstand different physical sufferings." Sakura moved her hand to his heart, "the second essence is the soul, the part which feels, the one which tells us that we love and hate and become merry." Sakura pointed a finger to his temple. "and the last is the spirit, which has the ability to think. Personally, it is a hard battle between choosing which to follow, But personally, I tend to follow my Spirit." And with that she went back to her seat. The back row. Directly behind him by two rows. Two Empty Rows. Fate must have set them up! Yep, they are one hell of a pair!

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Please review. I am so sorry for the short chapter but this is all I have for you now. And I don't think it will end soon. Chapter Two will be short also, but Chapter 3 won't be.**

**In the Next Chapter:**

"_**great now I have to write all of these flash cards!" Sakura thought. She badly wanted to ace all of her subjects. "hey Sakura! What are you doing?" Ryu asked. "Nothing Ryu, just making sure I have the notes!" Sakura sighed. She noticed his friend came along with Ryu. Li Syaoran, the model guy! "Oh Alright then Sakura! I'll leave you!" "Aren't you industrious! Haha." He smiled. He smiled…. "I just want to be good you know." Sakura couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly when she reached for her pen he grabbed the cards and stood beside her chair. "I'll help you." He simply said. Sure its such a stupid way, but Sakura's heart was beating so fast she just smiled and began writing.**_


	3. Chapter 2

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**Chapter Two: Branches of Science starts the Roots of Love**

It is currently week two in Tomoeda High 1-A. And our beloved heroine was sitting at her desk at the back row answering questions from girls trying to be her friends and her new forming fans club headed by Ryu Watanabe. Not that she did mind, for in her thoughts, she was making new friends.

_Unacceptable!_ Was all Li Syaoran could think while watching the particular brunette of his affections. Ryu already swarms her. And she is quite popular. A couple of his friends from the neighboring class 1-B already claims to admire the brunette.

Then again, who wouldn't? Li Syaoran thought. She had brains, she had spine and she had beauty. Though she was not vain about that, at all! She actually cares more about being brave and strong willed and heck of a smart person rather than be called stupid. Two weeks had passed but she was already the point of envy. Boy, he could still remember how Rika reacted.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey guys, what do you think of Kinomoto-san?" Asked Nimrod Yu. He was one of Syaoran's friend. The others are Rika Sasaki, Chihauru Mihara and Keitaro Chu. Of course, Hiirigazawa Eriol and Takahashi Yamazaki were his bestfriends but het, e should pay attention to old friends. "Sakura? The hot girl? The extensively smart girl the teachers can't stop talking about? The one that turned down the school heartthrob? The object of envy? The girl…" Keitaro began to dictate. "We get it all right!" Nimrod shouted. "Hey smart face! Isn't our goddess part of your class?" Nimrod asked Syaoran. "Yea, why?" Syaoran asked. "Well, how does she do?" Rika asked sounding really interested. **_

"_**For the first day, she got enough spine to volunteer for introduction. I was amazed by her beauty. It was simple, yet it was heart-stopping. Three days ago, Mizuki-sensei asked a volunteer to point out the essence of man. And of course, she volunteered."**_

"_**Mizuki-sensei chose a model for her demo and lucky me! I was chosen. So she went behind me and traced her hands on my arms, my heart and my temple. It was as if, I stopped thinking. She had brains but what more, she had spine!"**_

"_**Yesterday, the girl population screamed at a cockroach. All except her. She got a broom and dust pan, shoved the cockroach there as if it were nothing and stopped at the doorway saying, "You know, if a simple cockroach could scare your wits off, then what would you do if you were about to be raped? Stop using brains and scream? FYI girls, knights in shining armors simply don't exist!"**_

_**Syaoran ended with a dreamy expression on his face.**_

"_**Wow!" Nimrod ended wit a sigh. "She is absolutely perfect in every way!" "Yeah right, Nimrod. But I suggest that you find another place for your fans club because lover boy here might just kill you then and there." Yamazaki ended up with a smirk to Syaoran. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Rika all but shouted it. And stalked off.**_

"_**Don't mind her. Details….." Chihauru almost sang. "I don't like her!" Syaoran said a blush wanting to creep up his face. "Reaaallllyyyyy!" Nimrod teased. "Okay so I like her!" Syaoran squirmed. Nimrod was about retort, when the bell signaled the start of class. Syaoran ran all the way to class.**_

_**End Flashback**_

1:00 p.m.- Biology Class

Yadara-sensei was saying that there was a short quiz tomorrow, about the lesson for the past week, The Branches of Science. Sakura was fidgeting, she did not complete the notes, because Yadara-sensei speaks fast and hushed in almost a whisper. So she stood up and walked over to Yadara-sensei. "Sensei, could I borrow these flash cards on the branches of science? I did not finish my notes, yesterday." Sakura asked while flashing her grin. "Of course Sakura. Here, take these at the back."

Of course she knew the boys were all ogling at her, and the moment she sat down, there was Watanabe Ryu, already plucking up the courage. She just sighed. "great now I have to write all of these flash cards!" Sakura thought. She badly wanted to ace all of her subjects. "hey Sakura! What are you doing?" Ryu asked. "Nothing Ryu, just making sure I have the notes!" Sakura sighed. She noticed his friend came along with Ryu. Li Syaoran, the model guy! "Oh Alright then Sakura! I'll leave you!"

"Aren't you industrious! Haha." He smiled. He smiled…. "I just want to be good you know." Sakura couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly when she reached for her pen he grabbed the cards and stood beside her chair. "I'll help you." He simply said. Sure its such a stupid way to get close to her, usually she would have known, but Sakura's heart was beating so fast she just smiled and began writing. For the past half an hour he stood there talking to her, oblivious to sneaky stares he had been receiving.

She told him a lot of things, he told her a lot of things. She asked about his childhood, she asked his. And when she looked up and saw him standing there, she simply pulled the chair in front of her. (A/N: Remember it was empty?) "Here Syaoran sit, you have been helping me a lot. Say why don't you have lunch?" Sakura said as she looked at the flash card Syaoran held up for her. "I'll wait for you and then we will eat together." Syaoran said looking at her emerald eyes. "Okay, just five more to go and I am finished." "Take your time."

Sakura and Syaoran ended up sitting together for Science and eating lunch together with their friends. Sakura with Kimiko Shinn and Janna Yang. Syaoran with Yamazaki and Eriol. They became the best of friends. Like at a mini play for English under Mizuki-sensei, the temporary curtains Sakura set up were sagging on the clothes line from where they were hanging, Syaoran volunteered to hold them up. Or the time when he was injured from a soccer match, Sakura applied first aid to his wound.

He would take her books and open doors for her when her ands were full. She helps him get stuff from his always full locker in the morning because hers contain only a change of clothes. They would say good bye and when you were looking for Sakura ask Syaoran and vice versa.

Empathic. That was how the classmates called them.

Later the whole class were filled with rumors and Sasaki Rika was always glaring at her at corridors. When they would ask her, "What is your relationship with Syaoran?" Sakura would say "He's my brother" She even calls him Choco-Bang. When they ask Syaoran 'She's my sister." And on and on that went. Sakura keeps denying him and he denies her too.

One day at Science class, Yadara-sensei was absent and so the class was on a ruckus. "Hey could I borrow your pen?" Sakura asked. "Sure sis." Syaoran replied. "Thanks, Choco-Bang." Syaoran scowled, she laughed. She began using two pens as chop sticks. "You know, I have Chinese descent. My mom and dad came from Hong Kong but I was born here." Sakura said. "Give me those." Syaoran grabbed the pens and used them too. "See, I'm Chinese too." Syaoran said. "Hahaha! Of course you are!" Sakura laughed.

"What you don't believe me? I really am." "Oh! I thought you were kidding!" And they went on teasing each other like that .

But then the day came a month after they became best friends that he drifted away. She just could not understand why she had to be so hurt. She just couldn't.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**KYRIA: I wanted to cut the mushy stuff because it is more fun to do this when they hate each other already. Stay tuned, and please review!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Months has passed since that incident. Kimiko asked her "Why do you hate him so much?" "I don't hate him alright! I'm just pissed at the way he was over practice!" Sakura raged. "If you say so!" Kimiko shrugged and got outside. **_**'The reason I hate him' **_**Sakura thought **_**'is because he tore my heart and left it to bleed.'**_


	4. Chapter 3

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**Chapter Three: Romeo and Juliet**

A month has passed since Sakura and Syaoran became the best of friends until one day, he drifted away. Sakura was sitting at a swing in Penguin Park. She was really thinking deeply. It was a Saturday and she and Syaoran would usually take a stroll in the bookstore because she loves books.

Wait, that was an understatement, her obsession is books. She owned books the size of about half the Library of Congress, which is okay. She is rich. But, she still dreams to be, well the richest person alive. They had a big mansion and the library is only for her use. It even has finger print access on it. Isn't it weird? Anyway, Sakura had always been smart, yet naïve when it comes to her own heart.

She again thought of Syaoran. Why was he drifting away? She remembered it all began during the beauty pageant crap which was a project made by Tamgumi-sensei. And he teaches History. '_Tch. Weird teacher!' _Anyway, Sakura got the question, what is your sole dream in life?

She simply answered, _"I want to stand for the women around the world. I want to help them see their dreams_. _Dreams far beyond that of fancy weddings and being a housewife. I believe we women can do something, greater than carry babies on our womb, and be cheated on as a payment for all our sacrifices. I want the women to rise, and take a part in this society as people who have equal value as men. And that, my friends, have been my greatest dream!"_

She won the damned pageant. But instead of giving her a big smile, Syaoran gave her a bouquet of cherry blossoms and after that said good bye. She went home and entered her princess room. It was simple yet elegant. It was a combination of pastel pink and baby blues. It had a big four-poster bed on it with lots of pillows and teddy bears. She had a bookshelf across her bed with books by her favorite authors, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower, and a walk in closet.

She also had a study desk, La-z Boi and Plasma T.V with DVD player on a rack to her left near the door. She had a DVD rack beside it containing all her favorite movies and TV shows. Her I-pod currently attached to its speaker was playing a classic orchestra sonata by Mozart. She also had a lot of gaming consoles like PSP, X-box, Wii and the like.

Her violin and cello were in their cases on her right and a pink lamp shade was beside her bed. On the left she had a nightstand containing her bed book of the week "Blood Brothers" and she arranged her cuddlys on one side.

As she began reading she thought of Syaoran, her heart beat fast. '_OH NO! O, GOD NO! I CAN'T LOVE SYAORAN! I HAVE TO STOP. I HAVE TO MAKE A COCOON FOR MYSELF! PLEASE, LORD, HELP ME!'_

And with that she fell asleep. Meanwhile:

Li Syaoran was lying in is California King Sized Bed on his room. It was so, green. He had mint green on the walls, a pale relaxing color. His sheets were of the pattern of leaves of different hues of green. He had a plasma TV and DVD player on a mahogany rack across his bed. His I-Pod, PSP and other gaming consoles were neatly arranged on one side of the rack. His guitar is on its stand near his study desk, also made of mahogany. On his side is a nightstand with a hand made lampshade, still in the hues of green.

He lay there just thinking about what Sakura said. '_She acts so nice to me. Almost giving a motive tat she likes me, then she says she doesn't. She claims she has dreams, she said she does not want to get married. That is it! I had enough! I will avoid her. And after all, Tomoyo looked like a nice girl. I like her.'_ And with that he fell asleep.

The next day, Sakura was having an animated conversation with her friends when suddenly, Eriol Hiirigazawa approached her. "Hey Sakura!" "Hey, yourself Eriol. So what' up?" Sakura asked. "The play for Mizuki-sensei. The own version of Romeo and Juliet. She assigned the two of us so…" Eriol stopped half way.

Sakura chuckled at how he blushed. After all it might be a good distraction because she and Syaoran were having the cold shoulder treatment. Early in the morning she greeted Syaoran and asked him to help her in a problem. He just said "Look, Sakura, why don't you piss off! I am not the only person you could bug!" Syaoran exploded out. Sakura looked stricken and said back "I was not bugging you, I was asking you for some help because you are supposed to be my friend. But if I am a bug to you, I will, how did you say it? Yeah, Piss Off!" And with that she stomped away.

But she turned around and looked deep in to Syaoran's Amber Eyes. And she thought: Gorgeous. No wonder I fell so deep. Have I forgotten to mention? Syaoran was 6'3" in height, lean and muscular, his face drawn by angels and his eyes, deep and intense amber, his emotions could clearly be seen. "I hate you Li Syaoran. It was my greatest mistake that I had you as my best friend. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." She turned around and continued to walk.

All for the best, was what Syaoran thought. What he did not know was that he was making a very big mistake.

"Sakura! Heloooo!" Eriol shouted for the nth time. "Huh?Wha? Sorry Eriol. Here is the manuscript!" Sakura blurted out. "Are you alright?" Eriol asked concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, I am!"

Soon, after two weeks, every props was set and the costumes finished. All that is left to do is the play proper itself. Sakura already altered the play itself. She made the messenger reach Romeo and Romeo learned of Juliet's ploy. At exactly forty-hours, Juliet woke up to find the dead Count Paris and a smiling Romeo calling her, my love, my Juliet.

And they flee of in the mountains and their children's children gave birth to Jean Valjean of Victor Hugo's Les Misérablés. It was such a good script that everyone in the room cried during the first reading of the script.

It was then decided that Eriol become the lead in the play since he was part of making the script. Sakura however remained in the backstage. Umi Kazama was assigned to the part of Juliet.

They both blush and they accept. Syaoran was placed in the role of Count Paris, a scowl almost visible in his face.

They began practicing very hard every day. Eriol had grown very accustomed to having Sakura by his side. Giving out orders and such. The play had gone smoothly enough. The only problems now were the dances. Luckily, Sakura became part of a waltz team during her final grade in elementary and began teaching the people to dance.

Umi is also good in arts and she wants to see to the details of the props herself and was often missing. Sakura was already fuming because the props were all set and all that is needed are final flourishes.

Syaoran's partner is Naoko Yanagisawa. Sakura's very good friend. When the dancing came, Syaoran was reluctant to dance with Sakura because of the tension between them. Especially the cold shoulder Sakura was giving him.

So Sakura would teach the steps to Naoko and Naoko would teach them to Syaoran. Which would achieve him teases from Eriol and Yamazaki. During practice, Rika, Chihauru, Nimrod, Keitaro and Tomoyo Daidoji went to see practice.

Sakura just finished teaching the horrendous dance to the horrendous person. After that it was Romeo and Juliet's turn to dance. Umi was again absent so Sakura had to dance herself. "I do not know how to dance Saks!" Eriol blushed. "Okay Eri, think of it like this, remember the Harry Potter dance?" Sakura asked cunningly. "Oh no! Just because I am a fan like you doesn't mean!" Eriol stuttered.

"Yes it does Eri! Like it or not!" Sakura replied. "Follow my lead, 1 2 3, 123, 123… Good! Now take my waist." Eriol blushed while Sakura laughed.

They went on like that for the whole routine Sakura planned for Romeo and Juliet. (A/N: The night Romeo goes to a ball to forget Rosaline) They were laughing and it was apparent that they were enjoying.

Syaoran had watched from the sidelines, while Nimrod was busily exclaiming that his princess was snatched away from him. Keitaro was flirting and Cihauru and Yamazaki had fallen in an easy pace of talk. Rika was nudging Tomoyo to Syaoran.

'_See! She really doesn't like me! She was just using me!'_ Syaoran thought. _'She really wants to be rich and be an independent old maid! Fine so be it!'_ "They look good together!" Rika said. Syaoran remained moody. '_I'm not jealous!' _ He screamed inside. But his conscience said otherwise.

"Hey its your turn Syaoran!" Sakura said. "I don't want to practice anymore. I'm tired!" Syaoran retorted. "I Hate You!" Sakura fumed. "I don't care!" Syaoran said and looked away. "Eriol, talk to your friend. God knows my patience is as thin as a string!" And with that she stormed off.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Eriol asked. "Nothing! Ms. I Don't Wanna Marry Cause I Wanna Be Rich is just PMSing!" Syaoran scowled. "Syaoran, she's not like that!" Eriol said.

"ERIOL HELP ME!" Sakura screamed. "SAKURA!" Eriol, Nimrod, Keitaro and Yamazaki dashed outside. Then they were laughing at the sight. Fan Boys from all over the school was swarming her.

'_Sakura sama marry me!'_

'_Sakura sama be my girlfriend!'_

'_Sakura sama!'_

Eriol simply pulled the poor girl and pushed her inside the room. "You okay?" Eriol asked. "Yeah! Whew! Thanks Eriol" Sakura said. "Welcome!"

Throughout practice Sakura and Syaoran snickered at each other. This left a strange cloud of wonder over her friends. They just continued to bicker.

Then on one incident, Sakura and Syaoran were bickering again. Syaoran done something wrong to Sakura so she fumed and stalked off. This always happens at practice until one time, Sakura poured her soup all over Syaoran and since her parents are part of the owners she was saved.

Months has passed since that incident. Kimiko asked her "Why do you hate him so much?" "I don't hate him alright! I'm just pissed at the way he was over practice!" Sakura raged. "If you say so!" Kimiko shrugged and got outside. _'The reason I hate him' _Sakura thought _'is because he tore my heart and left it to bleed.'_

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Sorry guys! I know this chapter sucks. But I will work out better next time.**

**Next Chappie:**

"**I don't know nii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is it because you love him?" Touya asked. "No!" Sakura said. Touya just smiled. "Let me rephrase, is it because you **_**loved**_** him?" Touya asked. Sakura was silent for a while. "Yes. And then he left my heart bleeding." Sakura whispered. "I know squirt, I know" Touya glanced at his wife, not sure on what to do.**


	5. Chapter 4

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Four: Real Reasons**

Kinomoto Sakura was riding in her fancy top down silver Porsche courtesy of her dad. She was picking up her brother and sister in law in the Narita Airport. (A/N: Car and Airport are a figment of my imagination) Her brother sensed that something was wrong during one of her phone calls so he went flying back to Tomoeda.

Never under estimate Touya Kinomoto or Nakuru Akizuki Kinomoto. _'Sigh'_ was all Sakura could say

Meanwhile in another part of the airport Li Syaoran was waiting in his black convertible Ferrari for his pain in the neck of Quadruplet Sisters. Fuutie Li Akatsuki, Xiefa Li Yu, Feimei Li Chang and Fanren Li. All of them, big pains.

But what Syaoran and Sakura does not know, is that the Quadruplets and Touya have business relations and exquisite friendships. And the stay for a week would mean hell.

Sakura's N95 buzzed in her pocket. _'Sakura this is Nakuru, come to Gate 5. Meet us there! Get back here Fu..'_ "Well, at least I love my sister! _Sigh!'_ Sakura exclaimed and walked to Gate of Hell, I mean, Gate 5.

Syaoran's I-Phone buzzed in his pocket _'Syao, its Fuutie, meet us Gate 5! Never Akizuki!' _"Akizuki? Her husband is Akatsuki! Whatever!" And ran off to gate 5. he is at Gate 32 for crying out loud.

At gate five, six people were waiting for their siblings. Sakura arrived first.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I really missed you!" Sakura hugged her brother and sister. "Missed you too, kaijuu!" But before the young blossom could react Nakuru gave her husband an elbow jab at the stomach and grinned at her sister.

"I'll save you now sis! And Touya Sakura no kaijuu!" Nakuru smirked. "KAWAII!" was the next sound Sakura heard before being buried under four bodies. "Now girls, please spare my sister." Touya laughingly said. "Sorry, I was just excited to meet you. Fuutie Akatsuki" Fuutie shook her hand.

"I'm Xiefa Yu. Pleased to meet you." Xiefa shook her hand as well. "I'm Feimei Chang. Also a pleasure, but have you seen an amber eyed boy with chestnut hair somewhere do you?" _'That sounds like…' _

"Sorry sisters. I got caught up and Sakura!?" Li Syaoran stared at shock. Sakura just stood there like a statue. Sakura was shaken by Fanren and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Fanren Li! And do you know my brother?" Fanren looked curious.

"Yeah, Li-sama, he's my uh, classmate!" Sakura replied. "Really kaijuu, that's good because the six of us will be spending lots of time with you and Syaoran"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed. "Well baby bro, we have business to do here in Tomoeda. Mom and dad sends regards Sakura. They met you when you are a baby. Anyway, we have important meetings needing full attention with the both of you included." Fuutie finished. "That's right. And we want to see the play you wrote Sakura." Continued Nakuru.

Both teens just sighed in defeat. The drive went by smoothly, and they all settled in the Kinomoto mansion after fixing things at the Li's. It was the first time both of them visited each other's house and though _'Amazing!'_

The older ones seemed to notice the tension between the two. Like in one instance

_Flashback:_

_All of them were eating lunch at Chelsea when suddenly a waiter accidentally tripped and poured juice all over Syaoran and Sakura. Instinctively Sakura grasped Syaoran and sat on his lap._

_They both laughed and began to talk about an event the six adults pondered about. "Hey Syao, remember the time at Starbucks when we got coffee jelly and I wiped whip cream on you? And then I had you running throughout the whole mall just to get your revenge on me?"_

"_Who could forget that? I was practically dripping with sweat by the time I caught you behind a telephone booth! And wiped whip cream at you too!" The two teens laughed at the memory, but then they both looked shocked and looked away. The rest of the day, they placed distance between them and the elder people could not help but wonder what happened to them. When they were alone they began to talk._

"_Hey guys, don't you think something fishy is going on with Syaoran and Sakura?" Fuutie asked. "Yeah, I mean they seem really close as if the event at the restaurant was common, but then they began to act weird." Nakuru sighed._

"_I think they were friends, but something surely happened between them. I can sense it. I think this is what's wrong with Sakura last week." Touya sighed. "We should talk to them." Fanren exclaimed. "But you should do it Fan. I will be going back to Hong Kong tomorrow. My husband will need me. Same with Xie and Fei." Fuutie said. "Alright, I will!" Fanren sighed. "Touya, she will need you here." Nakuru said. "Yah, I know she does."_

_End of Flashback_

That, Touya Kinomoto thought, is why he was sitting in a couch, with his baby sister looking at him profusely and confused. "Uh, nii-chan?" Sakura began. "Syaoran Li." Touya said simply and smiled. "Huh? Wha?" Sakura asked afraid that her nii-chan knew.

"Saku, I know you and Syaoran were close, but what happened?" Touya began unsure of what to say. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them and looked at Touya her eyes were of sorrow. "You really want to know nii-chan?" Sakura asked seriously. Touya just smiled and laid a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. And Sakura began to talk.

"It all began in that stupid demo our teacher had asked. Of course I want to impress her and the class so I volunteered. Li Syaoran was chosen as my model. I went behind him and pointed out his arms, temple and heart.

Then after that, I never spoke to him again. But what they don't know is before I did that I told him I was nervous. While I was making my way to his back. And the same time he whispered that I could do it and he trusted me. So I did. As I said we never shared a word since.

Then on Biology, I asked my sensei if I could borrow her flashcards on the branches of Science, so that I would have notes. A friend of his approached me. The President of my Fan Club, Watanabe Ryu. He stood up with him and approached me, and after his friend left he spoke to me and helped me write the cards.

After that I had lunch with him and his friends together with Kimiko Kazama. We became good friends. Really good friends. We always go to lunch together and we would help each other. Like the time I had my hands full of books, he opened the door for me. Meanwhile I helped him organize his locker.

And the time that we had this play, I needed a curtain for added theatre experience. But then the clothes line was sagging so I needed help if anyone could hold it for me. He did. Thanks to him my play was a big success.

But after that we had this beauty contest, and I won it. But the question was about woman power something, and I blabbered about me not wanting to get married. And after that he sort of got detached.

I did not do anything wrong, right nii-chan? But then our classmates would often tell us that we look so good together and that we should be. I would tell them I just treat Syaoran as a brother. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Touya was clearly amazed at how her genius sister would be so naïve and dense when it comes to her own big heart. Impossible. Touya clearly screamed. His sister was simply to mature. He thought about it at all angles. No, he thought, his sister was not oblivious to her feelings.

In fact, she understands it well enough to set up her defenses. Yep, Touya could see it now. Sakura would be sweet and loving with Syaoran, clearly showing she liked him. Friendly pats and secrets, things only the both of them know. A quiet understanding between the two.

But he knew something about his sister. Se had pride and a very big ego. She also has a lot of dreams. Dreams in which, in his sister's opinion, falling in love will hinder. She had this primal view that women should be in offices rather than at home, doing house work.

Sakura was very intent on making that happen. He could almost taste her passion. Of course, she also wants to roam the world and stand on the same ground as Bill Gates and even the Queen Elizabeth herself. _Hell,_ she would break into Buckingham Palace regardless for the sake of woman power.

This is what hinders Sakura from fantasizing about weddings and gowns. As a child se had been a bit too smart. She never did touch a Barbie, but she was fascinated wit fairy tales of happily ever afters. At kindergarten, all of her classmates were beginning to have crushes, Sakura was happily looking into new books.

When she hit twelve, the flirty classmates of her were considered nuisances and species not worthy of her time. At thirteen she is a full time bookworm, but Sakura was not an ordinary pushover geek. Aside from brain, his sister got spine.

A spine probably made of all the Revolutionary War's heroes combined. She used her black belt skill on a big bully thrice her size, and sent him sprawling. Called a Sophomore a wimp because he was insulting her pride.

Sakura was braver than him. And that was what he admired from the girl he raised; she got beauty, brain and spine. Quite a big fish to catch. And to stubborn to be caught. Sakura's voice broke him from his reverie.

"Nii-chan look at you, brooding all over! I've been calling you for the past three minutes or so!" Touya smiled. It was rare now that he hears Sakura laugh. Since their Aunt Ginny died. "Nothing kaijuu. I was just thinking. You did not do anything wrong, exactly." Touya explained.

"What do you mean exactly?" Sakura was baffled by Touya's response. Usually, he would have ripped the living daylights out of any suitor but here he was taking Syaoran's side. "Well, from your story, you seem to make it look like you like him Sakura. And it's obvious the futile attempt to introduce himself over to Biology was to get you to notice him! And ten you babble about your dream… Sakura don't you think he feels that you just used him to have a slave?"

"I don't think so! And I would never do that!" Baffled and irritated Sakura was about to leave when Touya gently pulled her wrist. She was about to command him to let her go but the look on Touya's face had been so understanding. Sakura stared at her brother. "I know you won't but does Syaoran? Sakura he does not know you as I do! From the icy silences and cold stares you must have an argument?

"Yeah we did. We are having this Romeo and Juliet play. He plays Count Paris and he is so crude and vile and wicked at practice. So I told him I hate him and that I made the mistake of ever considering him as a friend and I poured soup all over him." Sakura exclaimed. "You hate him so much to pour soup all over him?" Touya asked with a knowing smile. "I don't…. It's just that…" Sakura looked down and found her toes interesting. Honestly, she thought, I don't hate him, I'm just…..

"Why do you hate him?" Touya asked with such a calm voice which flared Sakura's temper. "I don't know nii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is it because you love him?" Touya asked. "No!" Sakura said. Touya just smiled. "Let me rephrase, is it because you _loved_ him?" Touya asked. Sakura was silent for a while. "Yes. And then he left my heart bleeding." Sakura whispered. "I know squirt, I know" Touya glanced at his wife, not sure on what to do.

Nakuru urged him on to listen, her heart was reaching out to Sakura, her baby sister. "I don't hate him nii-chan I was just… protecting myself." Sakura ended hesitantly and when she looked at Touya she knew se was thankful to the Lord who gave her Touya and for that she gave a silent prayer. She thanked Him for Touya, her brain and her spine.

"What are you protecting yourself from Sakura? Hurt, pain, rejection? You won't be able to avoid that. And Syaoran Li is just a small factor. But being friends with him will make it all easier. You have a dream, and you're sixteen. You don't want to fall in love and have big fancy weddings. So what? Tat does not mean you won't have any friends, and given our family situation Sakura, its better if you and Li Syaoran become friends."

Sakura stared at her nii-chan. Never had Touya ever gave advise on her heart. It seems like there was this big and new Touya. Sakura can only sigh. "Fine nii-chan! I'll go talk to Syaoran." "Good. Because we have this dinner at the pizza place tomorrow. Better make it up to Syaoran" Touya ruffled his sisters hair and went to bed with a much lighter heart.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

Tomoeda High- Lunch Break

Kinomoto Sakura was looking for a head with chestnut locks. She has been looking all over for Li Syaoran since their 11:30 to 12:30 break. And now all she could spare is another 15 minutes. _'Of course! Am I that stupid? The roof top!'_ Sakura dashed to the janitors closet where se and Syaoran found the secret flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, Li Syaoran was brooding over is lunch at the stairs. He was calling himself many names like stupid, crazy and dumb. Fanren was right. It was wrong to treat Sakura like that when she doesn't even know how I feel. He said to himself. I should be a good friend and let her follow the course of her dreams.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed. "Finally! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Sakura sat down beside him and opened her bentou. "Want one?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was looking at her in shock. Boy, she does have mood swings. "Why are you here? I thought you hate me?" Syaoran already knew why but heck he wanted to see her stutter.

"Well you see, I wanted to say sorry for all that I have said and poured all over you. Its just that you have been irritating this past few days, I mean you act all nice and you tease me, then you start being broody and weird as if you have PMS you know. I just was irritated that you have moods and I don't know what I could do anymore." Sakura looked at him and all she could see was pure shock.

"Well, I'm sorry too. Its just that I have been feeling like your slave and all that, because you always ask me for help and stuff. I just, I don't know, I'm your friend not a PA!" Syaoran sighed. _'Good going champ, now she will hate you more.'_ "Well, Syao, I just want you to know that you are my friend and no matter what, you will always be. Okay?" "Okay!" An awkward silence enveloped the two.

"So… Friends?" Syaoran extended his hand. "Friends!" Sakura took it and they shook hands.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Hmmm…. So how did I do? I really want to revolve on friendship. And **_**jealousy.**_** I love to make the hero jealous of the heroine's suitors. Hahaha. Anyway, Sneak Peak time.**

"**Presenting, Pomdoro el KinoLi." Sakura and Syaoran stood before their siblings grimy and behind the kitchen gruesomeness. Yet the past smells good. Touya and Fanren shared an all knowing smirk. **_**'They got along.'**_


	6. Chapter 5

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Five: Meet Tomoyo Daidoji: My girlfriend**

Tomoeda High- Final Bell

Li Syaoran is seen hanging out with his friends in Starbucks. (A/N: I placed a Starbucks inside Tomoeda High) He just finished his coffee jelly when Keitaro and Nimrod arrived. "Hey Syaoran, you seem happy today." Keitaro commented as Nimrod stood up to get their orders. "Well, Sakura and I made up.

She said sorry and I said sorry, all of it is fine now." Syaoran said. "That's nice Syaoran, because from what I heard, someone here is making a move on the princess right Keitaro?" Nimrod swallowed a laugh.

"That's right and he is really very sneaky, right Chihauru?" Keitaro like Nimrod continued. "Yeah, and for all we know, Sakura, may have said yes, right Takahashi." Chihauru passed the ball. "I talked to Sakura and she does not know, right…. Eriol?" Takahashi smirked. _'Mission success!'_ They all thought.

"Huh… Wha? Are you… I don't…. I just……! FINE! I LIKE HER!" Eriol sighed in defeat. Why will he cover up for something the braincases already know. "What you like Sakura Eriol?" Rika Sasaki sighed in disbelief.

"What do you see in her any way. She's just a wanna be. She's not pretty, smart nor very nice!" Rika scowled. "As a matter of fact Rika, Sakura is all those you mentioned." Nimrod said with a bite in his tone that had Rika gasping.

"She's right. I guess since I am her classmate I can tell you how pretty she is. Remember she won the beauty pageant? And se has fan clubs? Watanabe Ryu will die for her." Naoko finished. "I'm your best friend Rika but this is overboard. We all know she is our First Honor. So I guess that covers smart. Not to mention she is such a great writer for Tomoeda High Times. And not only that she could retort in such fluent English!" Chihauru said.

"And as for spine, she has a black belt and she fought of that bully thrice her size. and really stoic at times. And man her sharp tongue! She will insult anybody who has done wrong. Remember the Sophomore? He got detention because of Sakura. " Takahashi said. "And Rika, we all know you are the wanna be."

Eriol sighed disgustedly and walked away. "WELL! If you are siding with that idiot, be her friends." Rika screamed at them. "You know what Rika, we will be." Syaoran scowled at her and Rika ran from such sadness.

"Oh crap! Sakura!" Syaoran immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, its Syaoran, where are you?"

_I'm at the Grocery why?"_

What the hell are you doing in a grocery?

"_I'm getting ingredients for our dish. And before you say it, I have our cook with me."_ "Well if you have Sandra with you why not leave her the cooking?

_Syaoran, one she is Sandy not Sandra and I can cook as you very well know!_

For one, Sandra Sandy just the same and second Oh God Poison!

_Hahaha, funny Syaoran so I have to go now, we may miss the Subway._

Subway! Sakura did you take the damned Subway? Sakura you've got many frigging cars, why did you take a train?

_Relax, dad! If I used a car, Touya would know the very least!_

What if you get kidnapped?

_Syao, Black Belt? Remember?_

Yah, Black Belt, anyway where is that confounded store?

_Funny! Kings Cross Road, why?_

I'm picking you up. I'll be there in ten. Just wait out. Tell Sandy to tie you to a post if needed. Wait for me.

_Alright, No need to twist my arm. Bye._

Bye. Be careful.

_Will do, over and out._

Syaoran pocketed his cell phone and said his good byes to his friends. And before he left, he gave Tomoyo a kiss. Everyone at the table was dumbfounded. Even Eriol. _'What the hell was that?'_ Everyone thought. "Ah, Tomoyo?" Chihauru did not know how to begin.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend after the singing contest, the same day as Sakura's pageant. All of you were there so you didn't get to watch me. He just looked lost and he asked me if I could be his girlfriend. You know I like him" Tomoyo finished uncertainly

_Flashback:_

'_She said she did not want to marry, that she has dreams and that she wanted to fulfill them. She did not act as though she liked me. I bet she just took advantage of me!' Syaoran Li was walking along the corridors after the pageant. He gave Sakura her flowers, he knew she would win. Its just that… he really liked her. _

_Just ten Syaoran heard an angelic voice singing. Tomoyo Daidoji. The girl Rika was flouncing on him. I guess she is pretty, Syaoran thought. He approached her and asked her 'Hey Tomoyo right? Be my girlfriend?' Syaoran asked. 'Sure.' Tomoyo just said and walked hand in hand with Syaoran_

_End of Flasback_

"That's it?" Keitaro was shocked. "We always knew each other. Right Chi?" Tomoyo asked. "We did Moyo but…" Chihauru does not know how to finish. _'That was the day Sakura said she was not interested in relationships'_ "No buts then! I'm going to this dinner party. Syaoran told me too. Excuse me."

"Guys…" Nimrod began. "We're not blind Nimrod. We're not blind." Yamazaki said. They all have one thought in mind. _'You made the biggest mistake of your life Syaoran. You have been stupid'_ And they went home thinking of the disasters yet to come for Syaoran and Sakura.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

Kinomoto Mansion Kitchen: Syaoran and Sakura were currently arguing over the main course.

"No Syaoran I am making Angel Hair Pomodoro. And we use this kind of pasta! This is main course!" Sakura remarked. "Fine but we are having stake alongside it!" Syaoran smirked. "And it will be main course!" Sakura fumed. "What! No friggin' way! We should" But Sakura was cut of wit the reassuring hands of Jolene. Her ever lovable Nana.

"Kids, why not compromise? We can have two main courses." Jolene said. "That's right. And master Syaoran, the crab cake recipe is with me. You two will make that as appetizer." Wei commented. "Okay! Let's get started." Sakura smiled.

Sakura and Syaoran worked systematically. It was as if they were in a coordination that they have this precise body coordination. Sakura cut the tomatoes Syaoran placed them in the pot while Sakura was marinating the stakes. When the pasta and the crab cake were already steaming, they went outside to barbecue.

"Hey Syaoran?" Sakura was sweating because of the smoke. Syaoran was just lying in the grass. "What? Need any help?" Syaoran asked. "No, I just wanted to tell you that I never befriended you so you would be like a slave. I just, I don't know, trusted you enough to always ask for your assistance because, you were my bestfriend and I really liked to have you. You are like Touya for me, a shoulder to lean on, so I guess, I really depended on you, but I didn't know you were suffocated so, sorry. I really am. And.."

Sakura was shocked to find that Syaoran has hugged her from behind. "I know Sakura. I'm sorry too. Its just that you were always leaning on me and then you would lean on somebody else. Its, I don't know what happened to me, so I really am sorry too." They stayed like that for a while until the steaks were done.

They were oblivious to Wei and Jolene watching them from the patio. "They love each other, yet to prideful to admit it." Wei said sadly. "There's still time, right?" Jolene asked. "No Jolene, Syaoran already has a girlfriend. He is bringing her today." Wei said. "Poor mistress." And with that Jolene fell into a silent cry.

Dinner Time- Syaoran and Sakura were preparing for the dinner. Sakura changed into a simple yellow dress from Mango with green leaves that stop just above her knees. It also left her shoulders bare. And her Nine West Yellow Ballet Shoes. She tied her hair in two childish pig tails. Syaoran on the other hand wore a Lacoste polo shirt the color of green and his Lacoste rubber shoes.

Touya meanwhile was comfortable in his Topman Shirt, Blue Harbor pants and Ferragamo Shoes. Nakuru wore a maternity dress from Zara and shoes from DKNY. Fanren wore a green turtleneck from Mango, white pants from Zara and green office shoes from Prada.

Touya, Nakuru and Fanren were all waiting in the dining room and were all wondering on how the two had gotten today. They knew both of them were really awkward and they were really oblivious to what they feel. They have agreed on one thing though: let them figure out things for themselves.

They should learn, or they would risk making the biggest mistakes of their lives. But it was quite shocking that Syaoran and Sakura did all of those things, not to mention the hug. But Wei said something about not to get chances high. Now what the hell could that be?

After more minutes of speculation Syaoran and Sakura came out pushing a trolley. (A/N: Remember the trolley things from Ratatouille? That's what this looks like) Syaoran and Sakura came out smiling. The kitchen was a mess, these two knew so they have to make their eaters happy. "Presenting, Pomdoro el KinoLi."

Sakura and Syaoran stood before their siblings grimy and behind the kitchen gruesomeness. Yet the past smells good. Touya and Fanren shared an all knowing smirk. _'They got along.'_ "And not only that we have Steak ala SyaoKura and Crab Cake el WeiJole! Bon Appetit!"

Laughter was heard from the table and Touya began to recover first. "KinoLi? Nice one kaijuu, gaki! Haha!" Touya erupted into another howl. "Smells great but, hahahaha, God my stomach, the names suck guys! HAHAHA!" Fanren couldn't contain herself and turned her chair upside down. But pain seems to be out of Fanren's mind now. The two looked helpfully at Nakuru but being pregnant Nakuru already helped herself to eat.

"Come on guys! We worked like horses for these. At least go with the names!" Sakura said exasperatedly. "Ish rill gud!" A pig like Nakuru said. "Honey chew before you swallow. Anyways, thank you gaki and kaijuu for these good but weird named course. Sit down now two little midgets." Touya was now eating three stakes. Fanren who recovered from her fall was getting heaps of pasta and steak. All was really fun, constant teasing team up of Sakura and Syaoran.

Until Wei announced the arrival of a certain Tomoyo Daidoji. Syaoran immediately stood up and went to the door. He pulled Tomoyo into the dining hall. "Guys meet Tomoyo Daidoji, my girlfriend." Different reactions came from the table. Touya dropped his fork, Fanren glared quite scarily at Tomoyo and Nakuru stood up because she was sick. Sakura stood up and greeted Tomoyo.

"Hello Daidoji-san, welcome to our humble home. I hope you are comfortable!" Sakura lead her to the table. "Sit down, we still have pasta, I think, nevertheless, let's forage in the kitchen!" Sakura was pulling her again when Tomoyo politely declined.

"No need Kinomoto-sama, I already had dinner. And please call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said cheerily. "Then its Sakura. Very well just sit down. You should meet them, This is Kinomoto Touya my brother" Touya gave a sound and stood up. "I think I'll check on Nakuru. Then out her to sleep, busy day. Night kaijuu. Jolene please help her."

Touya rushed pass. But before he left he addresses Fanren "Fan breathe okay?" Touya ran all the way up with the stare Fanren gave him. "This is Fanren Li, my sister in law is pregnant so she may be sick or sleepy, I'm very sorry." Tomoyo gave a smile and urged Sakura to continue.

"This is Nana Jolene, my surrogate mother and Wei-san, my surrogate father. Nee-chan you okay?" Sakura asked Fanren worriedly. "She's fine. Syaoran snapped out of his trance. _She wasn't even surprised_. "Well, I'll be damned. What is your name again?" Fanren asked. "Tomoyo Daidoji."

"I have never heard of your family nor have heard you spoken of in business dinners." Fanren returned stoically. "Onee-chan, please." Sakura whispered. But Fanren shrugged her off. "It is because my family is average. My father is a construction worker abroad and my mother stays at home." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh! I see, _Xiao Lang, woshi ka sono dekayashu!" _(A/N: ITS JUST INVENTED CANTONESE, FORGIVE ME) Translation: Syaoran you really are stupid and idiotic.

"I'm sorry sister, but this is my life." Syaoran retorted. "Let's go to a bar! Shall we?" Sakura asked. "But." Fanren was stopped when she saw Sakura's face. In it was anguish but she kept it contained, now she understood. Sakura knew all along. Jolene told her, she knows and she got it contained. She must do this for her younger sister, if only Syaoran wasn't stupid. "All right. I'll drive wit you Sakura."

Fanren and Sakura talked about it in her silver Porsche. "Sakura, are you okay?" Fanren asked. "I am. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would. I actually thought I would cry like a dam but I didn't. I guess that's just it." Sakura replied. "I'm proud of you Sakura. Forget my idiot brother. Find your guy. I heard Hiirigazawa Eriol likes you. So I suggest when he asks you say yes. I believe Touya approves of him." Fanren smiled.

"Touya does, Eriol's elder sister Kaho Tsukishiro is married to Touya's bestfriend Yukito Tsukishiro." Sakura replied. "See, let's get my brother green with envy!" Sakura and Fanren laughed all the way.

Meanwhile: "Your sister doesn't like me Syaoran" Tomoyo sighed. "My sister will understand don't worry." Tomoyo only sighed. Not only did her friends call her stupid but now Syaoran's sister wants to chop her to pieces. Life could not get any better.

At the bar: Fanren got them a private booth and ordered their drinks. Sakura, Fanren and Syaoran don't drink so they got orange juice. Tomoyo had whiskey. She blushed red because she ordered first thinking they all drank so she changed it to orange juice as well. "Low class twerp." Fanren murmured under her breath. Sakura touched her hand. Just then Sakura's phone began to beep. "Touya knows right?" Sakura asked. "Yah, I told him before we left." Fanren replied. "Who could this be? Hello?"

_Sakura? Its me Eriol._

Oh hi Eriol! This gained a look of shock from Syaoran and amusement from Fanren

_Say, where are you?_

Cherry Blossoms bar, why?

_Is it okay if I come to your booth by now and give you a bouquet of flowers?_

Huh? What are you….

But before Sakura could finish her sentence, a dashing Hiirigazawa Eriol entered the booth behind a big bouquet of cherry blossoms. "Hey Sakura!" Eriol said in his cool voice. "Syaoran, Tomoyo, how are you doing? Fanren! Pleasant surprise."

Eriol said and took a seat beside Sakura. They immediately engaged in a conversation about the new Harry Potter book and Sakura sniffing the flowers from time to time. Meanwhile Fanren was happily amused that while Tomoyo was trying in vain to get Syaoran to notice her, he gave only half audible gasps and nods while his eyes are glued to Sakura.

Tomoyo pouted and dragged Syaoran to the dance floor. While the slut, Fanren thought, is dancing like that to my brother, his eyes are glued to Sakura and Eriol who are having a blast. _'Bastard. Hiirigazawa, you are a bastard. Just because I have Tomoyo, Oh crap Tomoyo!'_ Syaoran looked down at the steaming girl in front of her and grabbed her waist, "Where are we honey?" Tomoyo smiled and they began to dance. Sakura noticed them and did not care. Sincerely, Syaoran was like a scar now. One she is getting rid off. Yet why was there a twang? But Eriol is here now. And if Fanren is right…

"Let's dance!" Eriol dragged Sakura to the dance floor. Eriol surprisingly placed themselves near Syaoran and Tomoyo who are dancing wild. Sakura was blushing and whispered something to Eriol "I don't dance." Eriol merely chuckled and placed Sakura's arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her waist. "Better? Just follow my lead. So as I was saying JK Rowling should have made Snape…" Eriol and Sakura rambled on about Harry Potter, somewhere along, Sakura relaxed and tightened hold on Eriol.

People near them are saying _'Aww… Look at those two, they are so good for each other.'_ Syaoran was too busy getting jealous and trying to imply the same thing to Sakura to notice that he was already red in the face wit steam coming from his ears. Then he pretended not to care. Which was awfully hard. After a while he took Tomoyo back to the booth and watched Sakura fall asleep on Eriol.

"Look, Sakura is already sleeping. We should go home. I'll drive. Eriol carry her to the car?" Fanren stood up. Eriol carried Sakura bridal style and followed Fanren. Syaoran lead Tomoyo to his car. When they were sure they were alone Fanren faced Eriol. "Eriol, you love her don't you?" Fanren asked. "Yes, you have a problem?"

Eriol answered back. "No, but I want to tell you thanks. She was crushed by Tomoyo, Eriol. So I wanted to thank you for taking care of her. She seems happy. Really happy." Fanren replied. "That Ferrari yours Eriol?" Fanren asked "Yeah, why?" Eriol replied. "I love it, nice color." And with that Fanren drove away.

While driving Fanren remembered her conversation with Eriol. Yes so she had been the one to plan that bouquet thing. So what? Serves her brother right.

_Flashback: Fanren POV_

_Sakura told us we would g to a bar. I just excused myself to say it to Touya. But the reason I was calling my ally, my trusted younger brother, Hiirigazawa Eriol. I know he likes Sakura. We talk all the time after all. So I called him to teach my brother a lesson. I love Syaoran and I do not want him to make the biggest mistake of his life._

"_Eriol, are you free tonight? Come to Cherry Blossoms Bar. I'm sure you know about Daidoji. Bring something to make Sakura happy."_

"_So you are going to help me Fanren?" Eriol asked from my line. "Yes Eriol. My idiot brother lost his chance." I said. I could almost see Eriol smirking. I'm sorry brother, but you have to taste your own medicine._

_And now I am helping Eriol to get to my brother's first love._

_So what?_

_End of Flashback_

Well, Syaoran, its going to be one hell of a ride!

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Ugly isn't it. But I have finished the crappy start, let's get some action! Haha. Review please. If I have done something wrong, feel free to criticize.**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Okay, play begins in five minutes. Everyone ready?" Sakura asked. "Sakura we have a problem." Naoko began. "What?" Sakura asked fuming. "Umi called in sick." "Oh! Well then, WHAT! Umi… who will be Juliet? Crap." Sakura sighed running around. "Sakura, you made Juliet, who practiced Juliet you played Juliet and Umi fit the costume on you! You be Juliet." Naoko said. Sakura stared at shock. **_**Just great!**_


	7. Chapter 6

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Six: A Whole New Romeo and Juliet**

Tomoeda High- Literature Class

Kinomoto Sakura could be seen fretting, arranging, screaming, and losing her mind. Today is the faithful day of the Romeo and Juliet play, and Kinomoto Sakura is causing a ruckus in the backstage. Curtains will be raised in thirty minutes. "Is everyone ready? LISTEN TO ME! Okay, props.." Sakura was cut by the hand clamped on her mouth and breath tickling her ear.

"Relax, Sakura! We have it under control. Everything is alright. Breathe." Hiirigazawa Eriol said behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and was astounded with what she saw. Eriol removed his glasses allowing her to loose herself in those perfect Cerulean eyes, deep and mysterious like the vast ocean itself.

His hair a smooth jungle of soft blue silk, like a princess' gown and his clothing fit his well toned body, lean and muscular, his skin fair and cream like milk and his face, drawn by the angels and she was sure, they sang to him at night. It was the perfect Romeo she was aiming for.

Sakura stared for about two minutes and smiled. "Well, I must say Eriol, you took my breath away!" Sakura laughed as Eriol was dumbfounded, but catching up to the mood, he pulled Sakura close to him.

"Well, baby, if I knew you thought like that, I would ditch the costume and we would fly to Vegas, get married and go to Aruba were I will be Jake and you will be Callie and we would have lots and lots of kids." Eriol smirked at Sakura and tickled her senseless.

This is how Fanren, Touya, Nakuru, Syaoran and Tomoyo found Eriol and Sakura. Touya and Fanren smiled. Perfect, the evils thought. _'Wow, I guess Fanren is right, this will be fun for now. I must stomach urge to kill Hiirigazawa.'_

Fanren, as if reading Touya's thoughts whispered to Nakuru, "Hey Naku, please tell your husband about the deal! He may give us off. Look, as if he wants to chop Eriol." Fanren closely disguised the conversation as a consultation about lipstick.

"Hey sweety, go with the flow. Eriol is after all, Kaho's little brother. He's on the plan." Nakuru reassured her husband. Touya just nodded and proceeded with the plan. "Hey kaijuu, frolicking out in the open, I see. Who's this?" Touya smirked he knew Sakura would simmer.

"Onii-chan, this is Eriol, Yuki's brother in law? Sheesh, nii-chan, you wanna punch hi mow?" Sakura fumed and ofcourse stomped on Touya's foot. Which of course Touya avoided but still went along. "Eriol? Hey buddy how's it going? Nakuru missed you. Come on, tell me about Kao and Yukito." Touya dragged Eriol along to Nakuru.

Sakura ran to Fanren. "Nee-chan who is that man and what did he do to Touya?" Sakura was really shocked. "Now Sakura, you very well know that Touya is fond of Eriol. He is like a little brother to Touya now because of Yukito and Kaho. If you remember it is Kaho who introduced us together. And by meeting me, he met Nakuru."

"Oh!" Then Sakura's gaze landed to Syaoran. He was like a God. His unruly and messy chestnut hair just crowned his face made angel like. It was as if Syaoran fell from heaven. His amber eyes pools of emotions, now clouded with a rich mist. As it loceked into her emerald ones, she felt like drowning. His body, similar to Apollo himself. He was, perfect.

But then she looked at Tomoyo, who is portraying Rosaline. Her rich wavy, black hair, made by a god. Her face like a goddess and her eyes captivating. Then Sakura looked at herself, plain and simple. Her hair messy her cheeks flushed. She can never beat Tomoyo Daidoji, that she was sure of.

Just then Touya came back wit Eriol. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Say, why don't we celebrate later! You are welcome to come Tomoyo. Yuki and Kaho won't make it so let's tag Eriol along." Touya smiled. Sakura noticed that Eriol was disheveled and approached them.

"Nii-chan, look at what you did to Eriol! Who ruined his look. Come here Eriol, sorry about that!" Sakura fixed his collar, smoothed his hair, and framed his face. "There, handsome again." And she pecked him lightly on his lips.

Fanren feigned tears. But inside she was smirking. Plan is accordingly working. She faced Syaoran who was gazing at Tomoyo in their animated conversation but since she was, after all, his sister, she can tell that Syaoran saw what Sakura did. And judging from his stance, he cared and he did not like it so much. Perfect.

"Aw, Syao, look at them, aren't they perfect? Just so… Marvelous!" Fanren still feigned tears. Touya approached them. "Hey gaki! Why don't we punch the crap out of that guy! My sister's first kiss and it has to be my little brother! Psshh." Touya snarled. He would devise a hundred and one ways to kill Fanren after this, but he has to go with the fu plan.

"Honey, you know you like Eriol." Nakuru rubbed her stomach. "I think they look nice together." Tomoyo chimed in. "Of course sweety. Anyone would look good with Sakura! I mean, just look at her, she's been working all day, yet she still looks perfect! A guy would be stupid to let her pass, right?" Fanren smirked inside. She can see how tortured her brother is.

"Yah, stupid. Excuse us." Syaoran dragged Tomoyo along. Fanren smirked and gazed at Sakura who was currently absorbed in Eriol. She felt a pang of guilt. What is opening the way for Eriol completely shut down Syaoran. Sakura is smart. She would have revenge and Eriol was perfect for that. Later, she decided, she had to face the consequence of her interference, be it good or bad.

Meanwhile, "What's wrong Syaoran? It's as if you were affected by that peck. Why? Do you like her?" Tomoyo demanded. Syaoran did not reply and clamped his mouth on Tomoyo. Tomoyo being the slut she is, guided Syaoran more.

Syaoran was a turmoil inside, _He kissed her, the traitor, the bastard, he kissed her f kissed her. I will not be affected anymore, here is Tomoyo, she loves me, and I will just make use of it._

Inside, everything was being set, Syaoran and Tomoyo made it back five minutes after and Sakura hastily dragged them to their respective places, scowling at them. Everyone was ready. But during the turmoil, Sakura did not notice Umi was missing.

Naoko called in, in a huff. "Okay, play begins in five minutes. Everyone ready?" Sakura asked. "Sakura we have a problem." Naoko began. "What?" Sakura asked fuming. "Umi called in sick." "Oh! Well then, WHAT! Umi… who will be Juliet? Crap." Sakura sighed running around. "Sakura, you made Juliet, who practiced Juliet you played Juliet and Umi fit the costume on you! You be Juliet." Naoko said. Sakura stared at shock. _Just great!_

"Naoko, I can't be Juliet I haven't practiced!" Sakura exasperatedly sighed. "Yes you did!" Chihauru appeared from nowhere. "You directed this Sakura. Eriol and you practiced lines together you being Juliet. You know how to be Juliet because you made her. You know how she is supposed to feel!" Chihauru put in. "And Sakura, you are the most comfortable wit Eriol here. You taught him how to dance! Sakura you will be great! Come on, we will help you dress. We can stall for at least half an hour with the Chihauru and Yamazaki show!" Naoko said.

"Alright! We don't have a choice.!" Sakura let herself be dragged into the changing rooms. She designed Juliet's gown herself and had it fit for her since Umi was almost her size. It was made of pink and green satin, off shouldered and reaches just above her ankle. But in front it reaches only up to her knees, leaving a dramatic trail effect. Her friends let her hair down and adorned it with the butterfly clip.

In her feet are green ballet shoes with winding straps reaching her knees. Sakura was perfect. Her friends led her out and everyone present in the room gave an audible gasp of shock and just melted at the sight of her. Syaoran who was currently laughing with Tomoyo stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Sakura was like an angel, fallen from the sky. Her auburn hair, he was sure they felt like silk. Her shining emerald green eyes seemed to burn through him.

She was perfect, but before he could say that. Hiirigazawa Eriol appeared in front of him, and cut to the chase. "Excuse me, Sakura, does anywhere hurt?" Eriol smiled at Sakura's confused look. "Why are you asking Eriol?" Sakura asked while her index finger is up her chin. "Why, that was a very high fall Sakura, so does it hurt, your fall I mean?"

"Eriol, I did not fall!" Sakura exasperatedly said. "Yes, you did! Sakura you fell from heaven, God may now be searching for his pretty angel!" Eriol exclaimed. The innocent by-standers scowled at Eriol. "You're cheesy Romeo!" Said one irritated fan boy.

"That may be, but, it is I who captured the angel's heart!" Eriol exclaimed. Just then Naoko yelled curtain in five. Everyone scrambled to the proper positions. Sakura was to dance with Syaoran first, while Tomoyo, who replaced Naoko as Rosaline due to her directing duties, took her position with Yamazaki.

"They do look perfect." Yamazaki said while looking at Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo felt a pang stab her stomach. It is true; they look good, like a god and a goddess. If ever Syaoran left her for such a sweet and loving person she would understand. After all Sakura did, stand on her side, protecting her from Fanren and the others who call her a gold digger.

But she wasn't gonna give up that easily. When Syaoran tells her it's over she would stop, but as long as he didn't, she would not let go. Given that she knows Syaoran is just being blind.

She doesn't stand a chance, she thought to herself. But still if Syaoran's gonna be blind, he's mine. And Tomoyo prepared herself for the whirlwinds that has come to pass.

Syaoran and Sakura were under an uncomfortable silence. "Um, I was meaning to say to you, you look beautiful." Syaoran said while preparing to dance. "Thanks, you're handsome as well!" and soon, the curtains rose to give a view on Syaoran and Sakura, dancing. Fanren smirked, Touya just grimaced and Nakuru continued to eat popcorn.

"My dear and fair Juliet, why haven't you responded to my offer as a husband? I would be good for you, and you will have all the trinkets that you will please, so Juliet, give your hand to me!" Syaoran said his lines; his face acted up to feel the intensity of his words, Sakura meanwhile thrust her chin and glared at Syaoran. 'How will I beseech for myself to be married to an arrogant jerk like you. I will never be your wife, my body, soul and heart is mine to keep."

The spotlight changed its directions; Eriol was focused along with Yamazaki who finished dancing with Tomoyo. "So I heard Benvolio, that you were dancing with Rosaline, where is she?" Eriol was a perfect actor, his expression betrayed what Romeo feels and yet the audiences feel the intensity of it. "Rosaline has gone to the abbey Romeo, my sister does not wish to see you again. You are a dear friend Romeo but please, let my sister be, let her go!" Yamazaki had a very pleading face.

"If faith wishes for it to be, then very well, I shall let Rosaline go." Eriol then glanced up to Sakura as the spotlights gave way to her. "Who is that fair lady, Benvolio? Eriol placed on a dreamy expression and his famous Cheshire Cat smirk. "Ah, Romeo, that is Lady Juliet Capulet, the daughter of your opposing family." Takahashi smirked. "Sir Montague will not approve Romeo as you very well know. Having a relationship with Lady Capulet will just be a very dangerous frivolity!" And with that Yamazaki strode away.

Eriol then walked toward Sakura, "Whatever you insist of Benvolio, Lady Capulet has captured my heart, and winged cupid has been painted blind." Eriol tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. "If you may please Count Paris, may I have this dance with Lady Capulet?" Eriol bowed in front of Syaoran. "No Lord Montague, you shall not dance with Juliet. You are like vermin for her family." And Syaoran dragged Sakura off. Curtains close and the backstage began to rumble.

"Nice job, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yah dude, its as if it was a personal dislike for your best friend!" Keitaro said. "Whatever, Keitaro." Syaoran strode off with Sakura. "Nimrod do you think it was personal?" Keitaro asked. "Dude, look at his face! If only Syaoran isn't so prideful!" Nimrod replied.

Next Scene: "I am very sorry Lord Montague for the actions of our visitor." Sakura stated sheepishly. "It is alright m'Lady. But please, call me Romeo. There is no need for such formalities." "Then you must call me Juliet, if such formalities are worth nothing to you."

Eriol and Sakura began to dance and curtains close. The next scenes are the random things like the discovery of the relationship between Romeo and Juliet and the departing of Romeo to England.

Then the next scene is where Juliet drinks the sleep potion and was taken to the tomb. The messenger, which is Ryo Watanabe, reached Romeo just in time and he went to the tomb, where Count Paris was awaiting for him.

"So I see Lord Montague, you have come for Lady Juliet. But pray m'Lord, how come you paid a visit to Lady Juliet who is already departed?" Syaoran had a fleeting smile on his face. "It is none of your business, Count!" Eriol scowled into his face. "Well then, I shall pry it out of your brain with my sword."

Syaoran and Eriol begin to fight, stabs, kicks and punches. Naoko was beginning to fret because at this point Syaoran must already be dead. But to her great horror, it was Eriol who was stabbed. Eriol went with the flow because Romeo was not invincible so he fell to the ground dead. Sakura was already fretting because this was not the plan. Syaoran just acted to look at the dead body of Romeo and he began to ad lib.

"So sorry m'Lord. But your skills are nothing but mediocre for a man in my stance, forgive me, but this time I have won!" Syaoran smirked and looked at Sakura and mouthed a sorry. "Now m'Lady why did your vile lover come her on your tomb?" Syaoran continued to pace. "The minister said something about forty hours to the messenger, it is 39 hours past, what awaits me at the fortieth? Keitaro immediately closed the curtains and everyone at backstage fretted.

"Naoko! Do something!" Sakura screamed. I can't get down here!" Naoko rushed to the microphone and began narrating. It was the ending she suggested, but the whole cast preferred Sakura's. But Sakura said they could use that as backup. This case needs a back up. "Nimrod! Set the white lights! Make sure it is very, very bright! At five activate it, Keitaro at five open curtain.

Naoko began to narrate. "And so on the fortieth hour," The curtains opened and light blasted. "A strange light filled Juliet's tomb just as she was about to open her eyes. A figure, a shadow in the light appeared, and then all was lost in an explosion of lights." Naoko finished and grabbed her whiteboard. She wrote, just as the lights were dimming:

**SAKURA! THE BACK UP PLAN ABOUT THE SOUL, ADLIB!**

Syaoran and Sakura saw this and Syaoran pretended to fall at his knees. Sakura rose from her tomb and glanced at Eriol's body. "Romeo! You! You killed him! My Romeo!" Sakura picked up the sword and was about to stab Syaoran when he spoke! "Wait, Juliet it is I, Romeo!" Syaoran smiled and Sakura felt the warmth of it she almost melted. But she continued to act. "Believe me Juliet, it is I Romeo! My soul has departed to this body. I did not die! His body was given to m, for mine to keep, I am Romeo in the body of this devil, please believe me!" Syaoran stood up and went to hud her but Sakura raised the sword.

"Tell me something, anything that only you and I know. Something that will prove you are Romeo and not Paris." Sakura said, and Syaoran unblinking told her, "I fell in love with you fully and whole heartedly, when you fell into that mud puddle in the middle of the secluded forest filled with gnats and bugs, which you made as a fortress of solitude." Sakura laughed, dropped the sword and lunged at Syaoran's arms.

She angled her lips up to his ear and whispered: "Does it have to be so unsophisticated?" Syaoran laughed and drew her closer. "Best that I thought of!" Syaoran drew apart and lost himself in Sakura's eyes and slowly kissed her.

A dozen lights exploded inside Sakura. It was like being penetrated in the simplest sense. Syaoran nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. She twisted her arms up his neck while his arms entwined her waist. Syaoran's mouth was a pleasure to her. He took her to a land where dreams are reality, and slowly, she gave herself into the warmth of him.

Syaoran was about to let go when he felt her response. She was a miracle. A goddess. Her lips, as he expected, were like cherries. Smooth and soft. He felt on top of the world. And finally, irregardless of the watching world, he plunged deeper into her.

Touya sat as still as a stone while the gaki ravished his baby sister. Fanren was weeping beside him, as well as countless other females. Nakuru was also sniffing and grabbing for his hand she told him simply; "Kill him later Touya." And he too, shed one joyous tear because his sister was where she belongs, in the arms of this gaki.

Tomoyo and Eriol were a different story. Tomoyo knew this was a battle she could not win. And yet she knows that even if she has lost, it would appear she is the winner, because though Syaoran will not love her, Syaoran would always be hers. Hurtful as it may be, Syaoran is too afraid to let himself fall for Sakura, because he knows she will reject him. So in the end, it will be a lose-lose situation. Tomoyo could only grieve.

Eriol knew that however Sakura loves Syaoran, he will never be hers, why? Because Sakura wants to do her dreams and she thinks that having a husband will intervene. How could she be a full time lawyer when she has kids to worry about? How could she go all over the world dragging a family? How could she raise women power when she is too busy being a house wife. So Sakura would not give in to her heart. As hard as it sounds, it will all end up to losing. Eriol could only stare as the woman he loves, is kissing his bestfriend.

Naoko was lost in all that emotion. She did not know what to do. So she just waved at Keitaro who slowly lowered the curtain. A big applause was given to Sakura and Syaoran who at that point was still tangled up in each other, for the best part of a minute they just stared at each other and then blushed.

"You were great Sakura." Syaoran said. "Yeah, you too." Sakura was still blushing. "Um, I'll just… talk to Tomoyo." Syaoran dashed off and Sakura just stared, "Yeah, you do that." Sakura felt like crying. All of it was an act. It means nothing to Syaoran. Nothing at all. So her bubbling anger just felt more stronger as it is.

Li Syaoran tricked her. Used her, destroyed her. He will never love her. So she simply will have to forget that egotistic being. Eriol approached her and she smiled. "Nice job there Sakura." Eriol began. "Should have been you if Syaoran wasn't so stupid enough to have hit you with the swords!" Sakura and Eriol shared more laughs.

As the curtains opened again, a standing ovation was given to the cast especially to writr, director and Juliet Sakura Kinomoto and Count Paris/Romeo Syaoran Li. The junior high kids were beginning to chant _Sakura Li, Sakura Li_. According to Naoko it was a newly formed fanclub supported by the freshmen.

Sakura and Syaoran took a final bow and proceeded to great their siblings. "Nice job kaijuu, gaki." Touya said. Nakuru gave him a good elbow jab and hugged Syaoran and Sakura tightly. Fanren just smirked and congratulated them. Soon, Fanren and Touya began listing all the Christmas vacation activities they have to do. Like a visit to the Cherry Wolves Resort in Hokkaido, which was a joint project by the Kinomotos and Lis. They are allowed to bring guests as they will have some business dinners with prominent families, presenting Sakura and Syaoran as a symbol for the merger.

So they invited all of their friends, except Rika while Keitaro and Nimrod have family outings and planned to pick up everybody and meet at the Kinomoto Mansion tomorrow.

What they did not know, was that Phase 2 of Fanren's plan is about to take place, and certain events will cause a great ruckus at the upcoming beach themed Christmas in Hokkaido.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Well, that sums up the Romeo and Juliet thingy. The guys will have fun in the next chapter. I do need your opinion on something though. Do you think it's okay if I make Tomoyo seem poor and pathetic? Like you know, no excellent clothes and the like. If not tell me so I will change and tweak things a bit for the next chapter. Anyways, Sneak Peaks!**

**Next on Could Have Been the Best Thing:**

"**Sakura and Syaoran, you will have to come with us to meet Mr. Chang, his son, Edward and his girlfriend, Beatrice. They have asked that the heir and heiress of the company would meet them." Touya explained while the whole gang was busy playing spin the bottle. "Okay nii-chan. Come on Syao, better change to those summer thingies." Sakura stood up. "Alright, you have my tanner don't you?" Syaoran asked. "Yah, I do." "Kaijuu, Gaki, bring overnight clothes." Touya called. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Beatrice asked for a double date since Chang and Yuu Inc. merged, she wants to have a double date with the heir and heiress of Li and Kinomoto Corps." "WHAT!"**

_**I smell TROUBLE!!**_** Haha. Stay tuned guys and Reviews. Lovelots: **


	8. Chapter 7

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Seven: I Love You, Goodbye**

Kinomoto Mansion: Everyone was busy preparing for the Christmas Vacation. Sakura Kinomoto had to spend ten hours on a drive with Syaoran Li. Because ever since she gained a speeding ticket when she test drove her brother's Camaro and went home with both a ticket _and _a new scratch in the Camaro's fresh paint. It had only been two weeks since Touya got his toy. And ever since, the beloved silver Porsche was off limits. By the way, Sakura was wearing her green two-piece under a body hugging shirt and verrry short board shorts. So now, let us see how Li Syaoran is while packing the luggage.

Syaoran is sweating, really, really sweating. Every time he sees Sakura, it ad been a pain in his heart. Big at that. After the incident at the play, he did talk to Tomoyo but it was only a mush of words. _'She is so beautiful. I'm really sorry friends are all we could ever be. I mean I do love Tomoyo! But then why do I want to chop Eriol into pieces when he talks to Sakura. Brotherly love. Yah, that's it! Bu, arrrrgggghhhh! I love Tomoyo, I Love Tomoyo, I Love Tomoyo, I Love Sakura, I Love… Wait. Rewind and Delete. I Love Tomoyo, I Love Tomoyo...'_

That is how Syaoran is. If you stab him with a knife, he would appreciate it more. Meanwhile with the rest of the gang:

Yamazaki agreed to stay over until the twenty-third because he has to go to Venice to spend the holidays with his parents. They are rich. Yamazaki was wearing board shorts and a white shirt and silver Havaianas. They were loading luggage in Yamazaki's Volvo.

Naoko and Chihauru were only staying for a week. They will leave at the 20th to go to the Yanagisawa-Mihara rest house in Spain to spend the holidays. Naoko and Chihauru were both wearing a one-piece swim suit that is open at the sides and back. Naoko's was yellow and Chihauru' s was orange. They both put a shirt that stops at the top of the belly button and board shorts along with their Reef Slippers. They loaded luggage in their identical Jaguars. Both in silver.

Touya and Nakuru were staying until the holidays are over at the beach where Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto were following soon. Since Nakuru is pregnant, Touya decided not t swim, incase she goes into labor. So he was in a summer polo and white shirt underneath and his board shorts and Havaianas. Nakuru was in a maternity summer dress and her Birkenstocks. Touya decided to use the Lexus SUV for comfort and many needs of pregnant wife. He also has Wei and Jolene riding along.

Tomoyo brought her new Toyota Vios and was staying until the end of the holidays. Her mother had some business to attend to, and she decided she would better stay with Syaoran. Especially since Fanren practically shoved Sakura into Syaoran's green Porsche. Green, the color of her eyes, the color of her swimsuit, his most beloved color. Tomoyo waited in the drive. She could see Syaoran, and she knew, it was still the puppy love he felt for her, and his real love, is only for another girl.

_Flashback:_

_Tomoyo and Syaoran had been classmates since kindergarten. She will never forget that day, on their graduation three years ago, Syaoran said that he loved her. And that after high school he will ask her to be his girlfriend. _

_But everything changed when he met Sakura Kinomoto. And when he did propose, it wasn't in the romantic garden she always imagined. It was in a lonely corridor, where he proposed, and his face showed no sign of happiness._

_And she knows, when Li Syaoran fell deeply in love, it was not with her, it was with the smart girl wit the steel spine, Kinomoto Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyo sighed. She was just like a cover up. But she loved Syaoran so much it almost hurts. When, is all she could ask, when will he realize he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life for me?

Eriol looked at the distressed Daidoji. He too felt pain, when he looks at her with him, her eyes, looking with longing, he feels pain in his gut. But whenever Sakura was with him, it would lighten, he feels that Sakura will only ask him as a friend. But he has fallen deep. He could see that the four of them got hurt. When, was all he could ask, when will she realize that because se protected her dreams, she gave up what could have been the best thing in her life?

Fanren looked at the four teens. "Well, because they were stupid, _sigh,_ its Christmas. I should work something out." Fanren approached the four teens. "Hey! Why the long faces, its Christmas, out of school, cheer up!" Fanren smiled. _'She's right, we should just have fun and enjoy. After all, school is on a break.'_The four teens smiled genuinely and they laughed all together. Fanren was relieved at the beginning of chatter. So she saddled up the troops and rode her own car. Her brand new black Ferrari.

The streets were still clear as it was still 3am. Those who have top-downs all have their hoods down. Touya and Nakuru have the comfort zone of the SUV and were leading. Next to them was Fanren, the top of her Ferrari down and seems to be enjoying the slow drive. Chihauru and Naoko followed the convoy in their Jaguars. They said something about the wind blowing hair so kept top up and windows closed. Eriol followed with his BMW, he also had the top down. Tomoyo and her Vios followed suit and the last was Syaoran and Sakura.

They were both having a blast. The passengers on the bus thought they made such a pretty couple. They were listening to some records they both did, Sakura on Cello and Syaoran on Guitar. They also duets in some songs during the drive and recorded that as well. They were talking about different thing, mid term exams, the Beatles, Company Statistics, since both were very intelligent people.

"Syaoran, do you remember our little prank on Tamgumi-sensei?" Sakura asked an evil smirk evident in her beautiful face. Syaoran also smirked. "You mean the one where we hooked his false hair on a string and when he walked it fell off." Sakura looked at him for a moment then they both burst out laughing. "Man, that was cool. Nobody got the blame for it because we were both model students and we used martial arts skills to hang from the ceiling!" Syaoran and Sakura talked more and more until it was three hours in the car.

"Hey, my brother drives awfully slow you know. At this rate ten hours would be fifteen!" Sakura said as she was fastening her seat belt. "Well, you do know where we are going, right, Syaoran? I mean, you have studied the map, and you are good in Geography." Sakura smiled at Syaoran who also fastened his seatbelt. "Well, we could always take the lead….." Syaoran left it hanging. Sakura smiled, she knows Syaoran wanted to stretch a bit.

"My legs are aching, would you mind?" Sakura asked and then sat straight. Syaoran made his three initial gas steps and then zoomed off. Syaoran was honking his horn, overtaking the convoy, his speed going on at 200. Sakura did her favorite part in this, she honked the horn. An amused Yamazaki honked back and continued to drive. Only Syaoran had the guts to do those.

After approximately three minutes Syaoran was speeding ahead of Touya and her cell phone rang. It was Touya calling. "Hello?"

_Sakura! What are you two doing? It's dangerous!_

Don't worry nii-chan! We're fine here. We'll meet you at the junction. We just want some speed!

_All right! But be careful._

Thanks. Oh we'll meet you at the resort!

_Hey! What the..._

But Touya was cut off from the line and switched her phone off. Syaoran's phone began to buzz but Sakura shut that off as well. "Ready for the ride, partner?" Syaoran asked and offered his palm. "Always, partner." Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's and she knows that he will place it on the gear shift. They accelerated speed and had a fun blast.

Meanwhile back in the convoy, the gang stopped at a local restaurant to eat lunch. Touya was already fuming. "Relax, Kinomoto-san. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun had drag raced together for a while." Chihauru assured. "But still, their phones could not be reached! Does anyone know another number? I saw they both have two phones." Touya asked.

"That's private for the two of them only Touya. Even I don't know." Fanren replied. "They'll be okay honey. I'm sure they are at a restaurant somewhere." Nakuru assured. "Hey I got a message from Sakura." Naoko yelled. "Me too! From Syaoran." Yamazaki said. "Well, where are they?" Touya asked. "They are at Fiji Drive right now, they said they are fine and that they are having lunch at Narita's. Don't worry." Naoko finished.

Touya released a breath. "Could you contact them?" Fanren asked. "Nope. They turned down their phones again." Eriol replied. "Hmm… Can I borrow a tanner? Syaoran has mine." Fanren asked unnerved. They all sweat dropped. Tomoyo felt like a wreck. She was deeply wounded. Syaoran was having fun, without her, maybe this time, Syaoran would break up with her. Tomoyo felt like crying. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Eriol simply said and smiled at her. Tomoyo felt lighter. Eriol loved Sakura. They were both. Maybe, just maybe, there is still hope. Tomoyo smiled and began to eat.

Meanwhile: Back to Syaoran and Sakura.

They parked the Porsche on a field by the outskirts of the Hokkaido Junction. They were resting since they were not expected by nightfall. Suddenly Sakura turned and took his hand. "I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura smiled. "I don't hate you, I never could, its just that, you were different. Became different. I_..._I think I missed you. I missed my bestfriend. So sorry." Sakura looked down, embarrassed and blushing. "I'm sorry too, for drifting away. Sorry for thinking that you only wanted me as a slave. I did not know how much you trusted me. I miss my best friend too. So Friends?" Syaoran smiled. "Friends."

They spent another fifteen minutes talking and laughing until they got on the road again and went faster and faster. They met the convoy at the junction and began to take their place on the last end. Sakura was asleep by this time and she was comfortably resting in the crook of Syaoran's neck. Syaoran put the top on and draped an arm over Sakura. They arrived at Cherry Wolves by late afternoon and was bomvarded with different things to do. Touya and Fanren already left for a business meeting with Mr. Chang, another business partner of one of the merged companies of Kinomoto and Li Corps. (A/N: Kinomoto and Li Corps. Is composed of many companies all managed by Touya and Fanren, soon to be Syaoran and Sakura. They merged one of these companies to earn greater profit yet they still have other companies)

Meanwhile, the whole gang was busy choosing rooms. There are five rooms in the house. Nakuru already chose the big room facing the gardens for her and Touya. Jolene on the west wing rooms and Wei beside her. Chihauru and Naoko took one room Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo will be together on the master bedroom. Sakura was still asleep so Syaoran was forced to carry her to bed and haul her luggage upstairs.

Tomoyo watched all of these from the sidelines, and she can't help but be hurt. Yet, as much as she wanted to hate Sakura or Syaoran she can't, because Syaoran is oblivious to what he is doing and Sakura is too kind. So, as much as she hates to do it, she will still have to be the girlfriend.

Eriol is faintly amused by what he sees, if Fanren is correct, he can have Sakura for himself. What Eriol felt for Sakura was a deep, sincere love. And Touya was happy to accept him into the family if and when he has the guts to court Kinomoto Sakura. Which, judging, is nearing and nearing.

It was late by the time Touya and Fanren came back home with takeout for dinner. Syaoran had to carry a half asleep Sakura downstairs to have her eat, he settled her on a chair and shook her to make her eat, Sakura was almost drooping in her stew and by the time she finished eating, she stood up and sat in Syaoran's lap, much to everyone's surprise and Fanren's amusement.

Syaoran who turned beet red had no choice but to carry her up the stairs again and send her to sleep. During the course of the months that they had been best friends, Sakura would sometimes sleep over at his place and wake up having nightmares. He would end up hugging her throughout the night. Those were a few experiences he did not want to share to anybody.

So when all was set up and Fanren managed to wake Sakura and have her change clothes, it was nearing midnight and Syaoran was already falling asleep. They had another spare mattress to be brought in the master bedroom. Tomoyo is sleeping beside Sakura on the bed and Eriol and Syaoran on the mattress.

Next Day: Sakura and Tomoyo woke up to be hugging each other. After the initial shock, they both laughed and laughed. Tomoyo was the first to break from her laugh. "He likes you Sakura-chan, I don't know why he ever asked me to be his girlfriend." Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "Tomoyo, what are you saying? Ofcourse he loves you. Tomoyo, I was just a friend. That's all." Sakura assured Tomoyo. "I never had a best friend before Sakura-chan, will you be mine?" Tomoyo asked. "Ofcourse Tomoyo-chan."

As the two girls laughed and got to know each other, Syaoran heard all that was said. He felt a bit guilty. Knowing that once, he did fall in love wit Tomoyo, but Sakura will never leave his heart. Yet he needed Tomoyo to get over Sakura, he needed Tomoyo to make things easier for Sakura.

It hurts, Syaoran thought, whenever she smiles at me, whenever she is there by my side, and then I know, I can never have her, for she will not accept my love for her. It is better, that from this day, I drift away.

_No! You can't drift away!_

What? Who said that?

_Me._

Me who?

_Your conscience! You hurt her once, when you drifted away._

Shut up. Just shut up.

_When will you realize?_

And Syaoran jolted up, panting and very, very scared. He was in Tomoyo's lap, and somehow he felt a twang of hurt that it was not Sakura who held him. "Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm fine, just ummm… tired." Syaoran replied.

"Must be hunger, come on now Syaoran, we'll get you breakfast." Tomoyo apprehended, practically blocking off Sakura, her supposedly new best friend. "Alright, come on Eriol-kun, we'll get bacon and eggs!" Sakura continued her chatter. And Syaoran now knew, its time I fall in love with Tomoyo.

FAST FORWARD:

It had been three days already since that horrendous first night. Syaoran already fell in love with Tomoyo. Really, truly and deeply. Chihauru and Naoko were spending as much time in the beach, because they will leave after four days.

Yamazaki was constantly flirting with Chihauru, and Touya always stayed inside with Nakuru. Meanwhile Sakura was always seen running to a place deep in the forest and Eriol following shortly, thereafter.

Sakura was badly hurt. She was torn between being happy for her new bestfriend and grieving for the love she has dearly lost. But luckily Eriol had been there as a crying shoulder. Someone who said it was alright when she was whining, or to say You did not do anything wrong when she was being guilty at wishing those things.

As a matter of fact, during the past three days Sakura became more closer to Eriol. They would go to this cliff which faces the sea. And this day, Eriol was shocked to see that Sakura was actually smiling, and she was on a mat with a picnic hamper.

"I'm sorry, Eriol-kun, if I ever brought trouble to you during the past three days. I did not mean to let my dam break at you. I was just so…. Trapped. But now thanks to you, I found my feet again. I promise Eriol-kun, I would not cry over Syaoran again. I have accepted that we can never be. I am happy for him and Tomoyo." Sakura was smiling while she was saying this and Eriol took it as a good sign that Sakura was finally over Syaoran. "Sakura? Can I ask something?" Eriol fidgeted. He could not even look at Sakura. "Sure Eriol-kun, what is it?" Sakura was confused at Eriol's actions.

"IwanttoreallycourtyouSakuracouldyouletme?" Eriol said really fast. Sakura could not help but giggle. Eriol blushed crimson by now. "What was tat Eriol kun?" Sakura giggled once more. "I was saying, that I want to court you Sakura. Could you let me?" Eriol looked down as if his toes were very interesting. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them and all Eriol could do was expect the worse. "Eriol, look at me." Sakura asked. And when Eriol looked up he was surprised to see that there had been tears on Sakura's pretty face. Wondering what could be wrong Eriol cleared his throat. "If you don't want to, I could understand." Eriol began to turn around but was stopped by Sakura's arms around his waist.

"I would be delighted, Eriol-kun." Sakura whispered it, very gently and Eriol's face lit up with a smile. Slowly he turned around and wound his arms around Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but feel happy. At least, there was someone she could learn to love. And she doubted that Eriol would not be hard to love. In fact, Sakura thought, she may be in love with Eriol all along."

Sakura's train of thought stopped when she felt Eriol pushing her. "Hey Eriol! What the.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura just clung tightly to Eriol as they fell from the cliff.

Meanwhile: Planet Mars: Martian Headquarters

"Have you heard that?" An alien asked. "Yeah, maybe just a human." Another replied. "I wonder why? All plans of invasion were dropped?" The alien replied back. "Dunno." And they just shrugged it off.

Meanwhile: Earth: Cherry Wolves Hotel

"Sakura!" Kinomoto Touya came dashing out off the rest house/ mansion, removing the layers he was wearing and muttering "Hiirigazawa, murder, blood, chop to pieces, bastard…." And the rest were censored, because no one would like to hear that someone wants to chop their things off. "Fanren Li! Where.Is.My.Sister?!" Touya steamed. "They went to the forest again Touya." A nearly tanned Fanren replied. She actually was showing a lot of curves. "What! You mean my sister is alone with that brat?" Touya almost breathed fire.

Fanren coldly topped Touya's fuming with a treatment of her ice looks. "Look Kinomoto, my brother has fallen in love with Daidoji, so I told Hiirigazawa he could do whatever. Honestly, I don't know why I had to stuck to a stupid brother." And with a sigh and obvious irritation, Fanren Li walked back to the house, with an expression Touya never thought would be possible with Fanren, desperation, grief and defeat. Failure. If there was one thing Fanren hated, it would be cold hearted failure.

Meanwhile, as Touya stared at the back of his best friend, he saw Syaoran and Tomoyo race from the gardens. "What happened? Who screamed?" Syaoran asked. "Sakura! Oh no, crap, Hiirigazawa, kill, murder, give remains to devil, abominate, chop, slice…." And Touya continued his chants while running toward the forest, is screams of "SAKURA!" Heard by the innocent by-standers.

"What happened?" Chihauru, currently on piggy-back on Yamazaki asked. "Oh, Sakura screamed from the forest. We really don't know what happened." Nakuru piped in. "Well, why aren't we looking for her?" Yamazaki asked quite a bit worried now. "Don't worry, Sakura is with Eriol/." Naoko piped in.

Suddenly squeals and giggles and playful splashes are heard from the ocean. And to their utter shock, there was Eriol and Sakura swimming in the sea, obviously having a great time. They already saw Touya emerge from the forest, grumbling and throwing death glares at everybody he sees. "The kaijuu and the baka, jumped of a cliff and splashed around the sea. It seems, they have a secret cliff. And it is, in the heart of that damned jungle! Touya fumed.

He had many scratches from briars and twigs, Nakuru just cooed and treated him inside the house to save Eriol, her friends brother, from doom. Meanwhile Syaoran and Tomoyo just laughed at the happening in front of them. Then it all happened in a flash. Sakura began flailing in the ocean. Eriol was far from her, because the currents pusjed her further from shore. On a cry of alarm, Tomoyo screamed. "OH MY GOODNESS! SAKURA-CHAN!"

While Tomoyo screamed, Syaoran lost no time to run towards the sea, he saw Sakura just about to sink and dived after her. He caught her by the waist and swam toward shore. Meanwhile, Eriol had already seen Syaoran after Sakura and waited for them at the shore.

Syaoran propped Sakura on the sand, and tilted her head. Amidst his panic, he did not care to think that he will be kissing Sakura for the second time. After all, it was CPR. So Syaoran did the procedure, and if the fates wanted to kill Syaoran, Sakura did not budge until the fourth process. When Syaoran saw Sakura's eyes open, he almost called on to all the gods and goddesses his queer martial arts teacher taught him. And hugged her as if the world will vanish once he let go.

Sakura's first sight after she thought she died was a pair of intense amber eyes, for a second, before she felt a pair of warm, comforting and strong arms wound its way around her. Then she remembered drowning. She whispered "Am I dead?" to the owner of the arms. Syaoran was shocked and relieved at the same time. He buried his head in Sakura's shoulder. "No, baby, no you're not dead. Damn, thought I lost you." Syaoran cuddled closer. "Syaoran." Sakura said simply, and she cried. She hugged Syaoran tighter and let herself feel him.

"It's okay baby. I'm here, you're safe, I won't loose you again." Syaoran and Sakura cuddled for about fifteen minutes and when Syaoran felt Sakura's breathing even on his neck, he gently shifted her so he could carry her inside the house. That was the only time he noticed, Touya, Nakuru, Fanren, Eriol and worse Tomoyo behind him. He flushed scarlet. He approached Touya first. "Sorry about that, if you want, you could take her to her room." Syaoran looked at his side; he could not face Touya, not now.

"We'll deal later gaki." Touya then began to take Sakura from Syaoran, but like a child to its father, Sakura hung tightly and began to shiver. "Cold." She mumbled and shifted so that she could bury her head in the crook of Syaoran's neck. "Take her up gaki, and then we'll talk." Touya marched off, dragging a smiling Nakuru. She gave a wink before scolding her husband.

Fanren just shrugged and said, cryptically, to Syaoran's dismay, "Izuka kobayachizen, zinkaidinen, hiruka gozuyahliko… harabuchikai. Shoti, halikuzaka, goberanedna." (You have to choose your river, or risk… loosing both ways. Little brother, be smart, or loose the best thing in your life.) (A/N: Cantonese is made up again, sorry. except for Shoti. It really means young brother)

Eriol gave a shrug and a glance. "Make up your mind Syaoran, because if you don't, you may already loose the one you will choose all along." And with that Eriol left. Tomoyo just ran off. Confused and annoyed, Syaoran trudged after Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo!" Syaoran followed her. "I hate you. Don't ever speak to me again! If you think I am some sort of rag that you can use to clean your Sakura mess, think again!"

"Sorry, alright? But she could have died out there Tomoyo. She is my best friend!" Syaoran tried to reason to Tomoyo but she just would not budge. "BEST FRIEND? What do you think of me? Stupid? Idiotic? Syaoran I see the way you look whenever Eriol cooes to her, whenever Ryo talks to her, whenever se smiles at Keitaro or plays with Nimrod. I see the way you look when you drove off with her, how so gentle you treat her, like she's made of china. I saw the way you looked when she was drowning, when she woke up, when she hugged you. The way you did that to Eriol at the play, the way you look at her, the way you smile at her!"

"Do you think I am blind or deaf? I am not a robot Syaoran, I can feel! So now all you have to do is choose, your girlfriend, or your bestfriend?" Syaoran grew silent. Why did he have to choose between two important people in his life? But then, only one could be with him, and accept him. Why would he hurt himself, why would he even care? He could remember the pain as he learned of the one thing that crushed his heart.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura and Syaoran were on their rooftop hide away. Everything was well again between them, later tonight, he will introduce Tomoyo Daidoji as his girlfriend, but it all depends on what her answer will be. "Sakura, do you ever want to get married?" Syaoran asked. "No. I have lots of dreams and ambitions, marriage will be a hindrance. I want to show the world who Sakura Kinomoto is, was and will be. I want tem to know how a woman achieved a lot. I want to be a missionary, a lawyer, a friend a willing ear! I think all that won't give me space for marriage. Why do you ask?" Syaoran saw the glow in Sakura's eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all."_

_End of Flashback_

"I am waiting Syaoran." Tomoyo waited about a minute then was about to walk away when Syaoran pushed her toward a tree and kissed her. After about a minute, Syaoran pulled back. "Sorry. I love you" Tomoyo smiled and hugged Syaoran. "Love you too!" Tomoyo whispered. _'Sakura, I am sorry...' _ Syaoran thought.

Another two days had gone by, and Hiirigazawa Eriol was now planning his move on how to propose to Sakura. After that drowning incident, Syaoran drew farther apart from Sakura, he would not have private converstations with her, or respond to her. He only gave a customary yes, no or maybe them walks away from Sakura.

Well, his loss, Eriol thought. Because Sakura told him that she and Syaoran will never be the same good friends because of the current situations. And so, he, Eriol Hiirigazawa, was now preparing a sunset by the sea picnic proposal, as he liked to call it. Eriol looked at his watch, thirty minutes before sunset, perfect.

"Sakura?" Eriol called out. "She's in the back, Eriol, why are you looking for her?" Yamazaki asked from the living room, where he, Chihauru and Naoko were buried in a game of Monopoly, where Naoko was busy winning. "I'm gonna do it tonight Tak." Eriol replied. "No kidding? You're proposing to her? Tonight?" Takahashi could not believe it. "Oh! I hope she says yes, Eriol-kun! You two are perfect for each other!" Chihauru piped in. "Yeah. Best of luck Eriol!" Naoko half-mindedly replied and continued to bug Takahashi for setting foot in her hotel.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll go get her now."

"You really think they are perfect Chi-baby?" Takahashi asked. "Honey, Syaoran and Sakura are perfect for each other. But since Syaoran had lost his brain, we have to support he who hasn't." Chihauru said while plotting a way to steal from Naoko.

"Geez, Chi, we understand that. Must be love." Takahashi smirked.

Meanwhile:

"Sakura?" Eriol called. "Over here Eriol. Why are you here?" Sakura asked, confused. "Let's go out." "Out where?" Eriol only smiled as he blind folded Sakura and led her out the house. He took her to the beach side and removed her blind fold.

In front of Sakura's eyes, was the beautiful setting sun. "Oh, its beautiful Eriol!" Sakura gasped. "I know." There was such intensity in Eriol's voice that she looked at him. She met his intense azure eyes and gulped. "Eriol, you're scaring me." Sakura whispered. Eriol knelt down and took Sakura's hand in both of his. "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Eriol asked.

Sakura only gasped. A few minutes of silence lapsed. "I'm sorry Eriol, but all of this is so sudden! Give me time. Please." Sakura kneeled so that she and Eriol were eye to eye. "Do I have hope?" Eriol said. Sakura smiled at him. "Of course Eriol. You always had." Eriol smiled as well, and together they watched the sunset.

"_Syaoran, please do something... or I will let you go... Forever"_

Next Morning:

"Good Morning, Syaoran!" A very energetic Sakura said. "Here have some pancakes. Oh, Eriol! Here have a seat. Onii-chaaaannnnnnnn!_..._" "Sakura seems joyful today." A sleepy Eriol said. "That she is, master Hiirigazawa. She said something about a certain azure eyed boy, making her day." Wei gave a wink to Eriol who flushed scarlet. Syaoran seemed to have black dark clouds hanging on his head.

After breakfast, the gang decided to play spin the bottle, with much fun, they learned that Naoko had a relationship with Keitaro back in Junior High, Chihauru and Yamazaki had done _it_ and Tomoyo had lost her virginity two years ago. When it was Sakura's turn, Touya called her and Syaoran. "Sakura and Syaoran, you will have to come with us to meet Mr. Chang, his son, Edward and his girlfriend, Beatrice. They have asked that the heir and heiress of the company would meet them." Touya explained while the whole gang was busy playing spin the bottle. "Okay nii-chan. Come on Syao, better change to those summer thingies." Sakura stood up. "Alright, you have my tanner don't you?" Syaoran asked. "Yah, I do." "Kaijuu, Gaki, bring overnight clothes." Touya called. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Beatrice asked for a double date since Chang and Yuu Inc. merged, she wants to have a double date with the heir and heiress of Li and Kinomoto Corps." "WHAT!"

"Hey, I have nothing to with it. Beatrice Yuu requested that you go to the beach house, says she plans for a late night camp. Unfortunately, Beatrice likes to sing, and is very good at it, you will make a stop by the a private club about three miles away from the Chang Beach. So about fifteen miles away from here." Touya explained.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked. "We can't go Sakura. Bea requested for you two only. Nobody will come or else Beatrice Yuu will make the life of that intruder a living hell. Beatrice is not known for generosity or common courtesy, what Beatrice wants, Beatrice gets. She almost killed Touya, Sakura. Unintentionally. But still, I shudder to think." Nakuru replied.

"Fine, if we have to, we have to." Sakura and Syaoran were already trudging along the stairs when Touya called out, "Hey, kaijuu! Be careful out there." "Will do nii-chan"

After two hours:

"Okay, we're ready." Sakura called out. She wore a white, halter summer dress and a pair of white crocs. She arranged her hair in a high ponytail. Everyone was amazed at her beauty. Yamazaki even gave a whistle, while Eriol was drooling, literally. "You're so kawaii Sakura!" Fanren then pulled Sakura for a bear hug. "Thanks, onee-chan." Sakura blushed at Fanren's statement.

Chihauru and Naoko complimented Sakura and gave her a bunch of insect repellant. "I'm really sorry you won't be able to see us off tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Chihauru said. "Me too Chihauru-chan. I really wish I could be here with all of you." Sakura said her good byes to Chihauru and Naoko when Syaoran came down stairs. He was wearing a emerald green, floral, summer polo and a fit white shirt with matching painter pants and his white crocs.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked Sakura while carrying their luggage. "Tomoyo, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll miss you." Syaoran then kissed Tomoyo. Sakura gave an impassive face and went to Eriol who was currently drinking his tea. "Eriol-kun?" Sakura started a bit shy. "Sakura, why are you here? Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Eriol went to where Sakura was standing. Sakura leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. _"Yes, Eriol-kun. I would be your girl friend."_ Eriol was frozen. Sakura blushed even more. After about a minute, Eriol broke from his trance and grabbed Sakura and twirled her around.

Sakura let out a squeal that had, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Fanren, Nakuru, Chihauru, Naoko, Takahashi, Wei and Jolene rush into the room. "SAKURA!" They all shouted. But they were appalled by the sight in front of them. "SHE SAID YES!" Eriol screamed. They all gave out hoots and cheers, though half heartedly from the two Lis, and the Kinomotos.

Nakuru, smiled at Eriol and hugged him. "I'll tell Kaho and Yukito! I'm so excited!" Nakuru rushed past the gang and sent a look of distress at Fanren and Touya. "Welcome to the family kid. Sakura, you should go now." Touya gave a solemn smile and followed Nakuru.

Fanren hugged Sakura and whispered, _"Jonghye kyusike, Shobe."_ (Blessed be, Little Sister) (A/N: Cantonese invented except for Shobe-little sister)

Everyone gave their congratulations and seen Sakura and Syaoran off. It was a very awkward car ride for the both of them until Syaoran broke the silence. "So, Eriol huh?" Syaoran began. "Hmm." Sakura replied. "So?" "Look, Syaoran. I am not naïve or numb to not see or know you avoiding me. I understand that given the situation, Tomoyo could not understand the friendship between us. I understand Syaoran. So let's make it easier for each other." Sakura said then looked away.

"Were still friends right?" Syaoran asked. "Of course." Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks. So? How did it go?" Sakura laughed and they began to talk. They both knew that somehow, this would be just one of those precious moments they cherished forever. And that very soon, it will be all they have.

After about an hour's drive, they arrived at Golden Sparrow Bar where Beatrice and Edward were waiting for them. Beatrice was a beautiful girl with long blonde air and friendly baby blue eyes. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink tank top. Edward was wearing painters pants and a floral polo shirt. Beatrice practically lit up at the sight of Sakura.

"Kawaii! You must be Kinomoto Sakura! You are really pretty!" Beatrice was busy chattering to Sakura and led her inside. "Sorry about Bea. She's just excited at meeting a new model for her clothes. That's why Bea wanted an overnight stay. Don't worry; nothing will happen to your girl friend. By the way, Edward Chang, you must be Syaoran Li." Syaoran blushed scarlet. "She's not my girl friend." Syaoran replied as Edward motioned him to come inside.

"She's not?" Edward looked shocked. Syaoran just gave a shrug. Then they saw Bea waving at them. "What took you so long?" Bea fumed at Edward. "Nothing babe." Edward gave a smile and pinched Bea's cheek. "Someday Edward Chang that won't work!" Bea smirked. 'Yeah, when we're ninety and your cheeks are already numb." Bea gave a laugh and leaned on to hug Edward.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Bea asked once she and Edward were settled on the couch. "They're not dating Bea." Edward said. "What? But you two look so perfect! I mean, you're companies are merging right?" Bea ordered four margaritas. "Actually Bea, I could call you Bea right?" Bea gave a nod to Sakura. "Actually, Kinomoto Corps. And Li Corps are made of more than a hundred.." "Thousand." Syaoran corrected. "Very well, thousands of estates and properties and companies." Sakura then gave a nudge to Syaoran as she refused the margarita and asked for orange juice.

"As Sakura was saying, we are not merging Kinomoto and Li Corps, but rather," Syaoran said as he saw the flicker of bafflement race Bea's face. "But rather, only a part of it. The share of my elder sister Fanren and Kinomoto Touya's to be exact." Syaoran drank his margarita. "So you're saying that you two are not dating, and that technically, only a fraction of Li and Kinomoto Corps will merge?" Edward asked. "Yup." Sakura replied. "That's just sad. But you two are not dating anybody right?" Bea asked. "Actually I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend." Syaoran said impassively.

"What! But you two are perfect for each other! I mean, you are the most beautiful couple!" Bea almost cried. "There now honey, don't cry." Edward gave her a tissue. "You see, Bea wanted you two to do modeling for her. She is a designer at Prada and Dolce and Gabbana and she refused all the models those two boutiques gave her saying she already had two models. And she wanted you to be the maid of honor and best man for the wedding. Anyway, who are you two dating?" Edward asked.

"Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidoji." Sakura replied. "I never heard of Daidoji though I know the Hiirigazawa heir has a lot of property back in England and is ranked fifth to the throne." Bea informed. Sakura just blushed. "Anyway, though you are not dating, could you please, please do the show and the wedding? We're getting married after the holidays, so we could plan the wedding here. After all only the flowers are left to be ordered I just wanted my maid of honor to help me. So would you do it?" Bea had _the gleam_ in her eyes, and both Sakura and Syaoran shuddered and remembered Nakuru's story.

_Flashback:_

"_So, if ever Beatrice asks you something with 'the gleam' in her eyes, say yes or risk your life." Nakuru shuddered as she relayed the story. "What's the gleam, onee-chan?" Sakura asked. "The gleam," Fanren replied, "is a kind of innocence in Bea's baby blues. When she has that kind of gleam, and you said no, she would strangle you, unconsciously. When she asked me to kiss Touya during a fashion show I did when I was eighteen, I said no, she choked the living day lights out of me, and when I said yes, she didn't even remember!"_

"_Yeah, and when she asked if she could have apple pie, back when we were what? Five. I said no, and she strangled me while saying please and when I shoved the pie, she danced around merrily and forgotten everything." Nakuru shuddered._

"_So remember, you can't say NO, to Beatrice Yuu. Comprende" Touya asked._

_Sakura and Syaoran only gulped. _

_End of Flashback_

"Y…ye….Yeah!" Sakura stuttered. "Sure, no problem" Syaoran said in a rush. "Alright, let me just ask the dj to set the music tonight. Beatrice left the table all smiles and cheers. Once Edward was sure she was out of hearing range, he asked the two. "You know of the gleam?" Edward laughed at the pained looks on both their faces. "But you still love her Edward? Despite all of her flaws?" Syaoran asked. "Of course. You see, Syaoran, once when you find the one, they will never leave you're thoughts. I tried to avoid Bea once." Edward said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Bea and I were best friends, and she would tell me of her dreams. Flying to Paris, being the _it_ person, the most renowned fashion guru. Never was the thought of being a wife or a mother crossed her mind."

"What did you do?" Sakura curious leaned over. "I avoided her, covered my love for her with fake hate, then I courted my friend, Hayley, just to forget her. Then a friend of ours, Ken, courted her and she said yes. Then I made up with her and it always pained me to see how she and Ken would be like, hugs, kisses. Until one night, we were on this same beach for a business project, I asked her to come with me, in front of Ken and Hayley."

"Then?" Sakura was now flushed in the face as excitement rushed through her. "I took her for a walk. Talked about old times. Then I took her hand and I…" Edward stopped, smiling at the memory. "For heaven's sake Edward don't make me beat it out of you." Sakura exasperated, shook Edward. Edward gave a chuckle.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Ed, let go of my hand!" Beatrice whispered. "No." Was all Edward said. "What do you mean, ah!" Bea found herself pinned to a tree one second and being ravished by Edward's mouth the next. _

"_Thank God!" Bea screamed in her head and stopped struggling and kissed Edward back._

_Edward was about to let go of her when he felt her yield. "Finally!" Edward screamed in his head. When he let go of her he looked deep into her eyes and began to say the words she always wanted to hear._

"_I love you Beatrice Yuu. I loved you the first time I saw you. The first time you pointed in me where my respiration goes, the first time I made that lame excuse about wanting to help you carry your books to get to know you, I love you so much that I courted Hayley. I love you body, heart and soul!" Edward pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Edward," Bea began. "No Bea, don't say that I love you!" Edward pleaded. "Edward, you had your say, now I'm having mine. I'm sorry that I had not told you how much I love you, how I tried to cover up my feelings for you by saying I don't want to get married or have kids. I love you too Edward Chang, I loved you the first time you made the stupid excuse of helping me in my books. I love you!"_

_End of Flashback_

"THEN!" Sakura already screamed. Edward only chuckled. "We went back to camp and told Hayley and Ken. Seems like they already know about it, and they were only counting the weeks they had left with us before we stopped being and I quote "brainless, idiotic, lovesick puppies". I almost died laughing.

Then they heard a slow love song, and saw that the bubbly Bea had on a serene smile, and Edward seems ready to melt. "Excuse me; this is Bea's favorite hobbies. Dancing with me, so I guess I have to go there and dance!" Edward rushed to dance floor where Edward, Bea and a dozen other couples were dancing.

"It's sweet, ne Syaoran? Edward and Bea, loving each other, afraid tat the other does not love them back. Some how I wish I had that same fantastic story." Sakura sighed. "You know it almost sounds familiar…" Syaoran trailed off. "What is familiar?" Sakura asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." _It sounds like... US._

"Ne, Syaoran would you like to dance?" Sakura asked. "I'd be delighted madam."

Syaoran took Sakura to the dance floor and wound his arms around her waist, while she placed her arms around her neck. Then she leaned on his shoulder and breathed his scent. "This feels nice. I missed having my best friend around. I'll miss you, when we have to avoid each other now." Sakura then sighed. "Sakura…" Syaoran did not know how to speak to her, knowing that he would end up hurting her. Hurting Eriol, Tomoyo and himself.

"I understand, we could not be as good friends as we were before but we are still friends. Its just sad to know that my confidant would be leaving me, but we still have this time Syaoran. I want to remember my best friend; I want to have memories with him before we drift apart. You know we would, and I understand. You will have to drift away and I will have to live with it. So why not make our friendship memorable?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, he was smiling.

"So we could say that we had the perfect friendship, but it just so happens that fate did not allow us to keep it. Thank you Sakura. I would be sorry to loose you, the only person I have trusted. But it comforts me to know, that for a short period of time, I had the most amazing best friend. I will never forget you or this, Kinomoto Sakura, thanks for everything." Syaoran buried his face in Sakura's hair.

"I will never forget you to Li Syaoran, we would still be friends, right? After tonight, I would loose my best friend, but at least we could be Cinderella."

They continued to dance; both unaware that they have tears in their eyes or that Beatrice and Edward were watching them. "They love each other, but they are to hurt to know. It pains me Edward, to see our friends like that. I mean, just look at them, its like they came out from a fairy tale, or a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

Edward pilled Bea closer. "I know sweet heart. I believe you wanted to see them because they have a love story like ours." Edward smiled. "Yes, but we will have a happy ending while they…" Bea couldn't even say it. "Let destiny and fate run its course Bea." Edward comforted his fiancée.

Bea signaled the DJ to change the music, she hoped Syaoran and Sakura will understand their hearts at the sound of this. She was determined that from this day, she would make it a mission to put Sakura and Syaoran where they rightfully belong, in each other's arms, like now.

_**I Love You Goodbye**_

_**Nina**_

_**Wish I could be the one  
the one who could give you love  
the kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you**_

_**That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do**_

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. _"I really wish that I could tell you I love you, I need you, and I want you_. _But I have dreams, and I don't know if I could be with you forever. You don't love me or want me like I do! I love you Syaoran, but then I will just hurt you because I know I will follow my dreams..."_

_**hope someday you can find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye**_

Syaoran hugged Sakura closer and he knew, this bar, this song, this woman, will forver be in his heart, mind and soul. Even if you try to pry it out with a bulldozer, you will never remove this image from him. _"Sakura, I wish you would understand, that no matter how hard I try, I will always love you, I can put you away in my mind, but one look, one touch, one smell of you, I will loose all the barriers I built and love for you rushes back to my system. But I don't know if I could wait for you, knowing you don't love me or want me as much as I do..."_

_**Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you**_

Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Baby, its never gonna work out  
I love you, goodbye

"_I love you, good bye."_

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Sorry guys. It took me so long. And if you find the chapter boring because its too long or something, please tell me. Anyways, I decided to spare Tomoyo and not make her pathetic. So any suggestions?**

**Sneak Peak:**

"_**Syaoran?" Sakura shivered. "Shh… it's okay, baby, I'm here, I'm here. Don't cry I wont leave you." And she fell into his war embrace.**_

**I wonder what happened? Stay tuned and review!!**


	9. Chapter 8

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Eight: Frozen Through Time**

Golden Sparrow Bar: Sakura Kinomoto was now sitting down with her best friend, at least for tonight, Syaoran Li. The dance was an understanding; they would make most of this night, and then what? They would be fire and ice, they needed to avoid each other now. But could her heart take it? Could her heart ever get over him?

Meanwhile Syaoran Li was staring into his best friend's face. She's like an angel, a fallen angel. He hurts deep inside his heart, a quiet longing eating at his insides, it was true, he dell in love with another girl, he fell in love with Tomoyo Daidoji, but it had been a lie. He was lying to himself, he was always lying to himself. But he had to make this choice. _No you hadn't._ "Shut up conscience! It hurts as it already is." Syaoran muttered. _Fine. Get over then pick up your brain where you left it last._

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura asked Syaoran her voice had worry in it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Here comes Edward and Bea now." Bea was lifted by Edward into the seat. "She broke her heels, I told you not to wear those!" Edward was flushed with irritation. "Its fine, Ed. Besides, I kinda like you carrying me around. We left the things back on camp." Bea said. "Yeah, is it okay if we go to the camp now?" Edward asked. "Sure come on lets go." Sakura replied.

Sakura saw the loving look between Bea and Edward. She smiled lightly. At least, she thought, Syaoran would be happy in the arms of the girl he loves. "Getting envious? We could also do that you know." Sakura was about to protest when her breath was taken away by Syaoran who lifted her off her feet. She gave a giggle.

"Li Syaoran you put me down this very instant!" Yet she was still laughing. "Okay, you say so." Syaoran was feigning letting her go then hitching her up again then tickling her. They were both laughing so hard. Beatrice had to smile. "I'm glad; I gave you this chance, to have memories of your bitter love." Bea snuggled closer to Edward.

Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. "I am glad to have someone like you Syaoran, even if for only a while." Syaoran did not know what to say. Instead he recited her one of the poems he wrote in the times he absolutely did not know what to do. "_Friendship is like a sweet flower, capturing the morning dew. Sometimes, it blossoms and gives joy to a few, but most times it hides its beauty amidst the world's frivolity, and you never know how much it means, until the day when all that is left is a couple of greens._" Sakura gave Syaoran a smile.

"You know, maybe tonight we could stop thinking that we will be fire and ice tomorrow and maximize every time that we have!" Syaoran suggested while shifting Sakura. "Sure! I mean, we will freeze our memories." Syaoran placed Sakura down on the car seat and signaled Bea and Edward. "Just follow us; the camp is in Chyuuyang Resort."

Edward's car was a Black Lexus. Edward's black hair was tousled, obvious that Bea played with it. His brown eyes also reflected irritation. Sakura suppressed a giggle. "Ne, sparks just fly out of them and burn innocent bystanders." Sakura said while she entwined her hand with Syaoran.

"So, babe," Syaoran laughed at the shock on Sakura's face. "Play along. So babe, are you ready for a wild ride?" Sakura laughed. "I always am, hon." They laughed and sang along to Lynyryd Skynyrd's Sweet Home Alabama. Syaoran was accelerating speed.

"So, what memories do you want us to remember always?" Sakura asked. "Let's talk about it later. How's that sound for you?" Syaoran asked. "Whatever you say." They arrived at the resort. It was not as big as Cherry Wolves but it had its own grandeur. There was a raft waiting for the passengers on the beach front and three huts across the shore. Looming large over the beach was a mansion, looking like the primitive designs of Medieval Europe. Even the designs were of a Medieval Tunic. There was also a court yard. But it was filled with sand and water instead of the usual gardens.

And there, at the heart of the beach was a beautiful glass rock. Obsidian, from the first look. "So, how do you like the place?" Bea asked as she was still riding piggy back on Edward. "Its beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran hitched her up on his back and gave a big innocent grin at her skeptical look. "What?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing." Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her blush.

"The main reason I chose, or rather we chose," Bea laughed at the look on Edward's face. "She likes to claim all the decisions hers. Anyways, as my very pretty but greedy and arrogant fiancée was saying, the main reason we bought this beach is because of that rock." Edward pointed to the obsidian. "I am neither greedy nor arrogant. I call it smart and self reliant. Anyway that stone was said to be the stone of love."

"Stone of love?" Sakura asked. "It was said that Luna, the daughter of the king of the skies and Aquanus, the son of the king of the sea, met here on this land, in the middle of both kingdoms during a war between sea and sky." Beatrice began. "The king of land, wanted peace for the three kingdoms which watch over the earth, and so he declared land a safe place for both kingdoms where no one will persecute the other." Edward continued.

"Luna, being an adventurous girl, decided to leave the skies, despite his father's order to remain there until the war was over. We are here now." Edward pointed to the campsite. "So, what happened next?" Sakura asked. Her face flushed wit eagerness. "Let us just settle the camp baby. They will tell us later." Syaoran placed her down and gathered their bags from the servant.

"Aww, Syao. Pleaseee!" Sakura pouted and flashed her smile at Syaoran. "Now, now honey, get the tent ready and we will hear the story!" Syaoran lifted her off her feet and tickled her until she settled in the tent. "Bea, I really wish those two will realize what they are doing." Edward said as he massaged Bea's foot. Bea smiled and brushed Edward's hair with her hand.

"They really love each other, but Beatrice, you can't interfere because they will doubt their own heart. What a person least understands is their own heart, but once they do, they will never ever loose that understanding. Beatrice, let them find out for themselves." Edward looked at Beatrice with such intensity that she winced.

"I know_ Edward_. I know how it feels to hide what you feel in the realms of ambitions. But when I understood what I feel, it was easier. True, she will really suffer, at first, but I hope she understands. And you are so creeping me out. Don't call me Beatrice. Only my mother calls me Beatrice."

Edward laughed. "Fine." Bea still had a faraway look. "What if Ed?" Bea turned to face Edward. "What if?" Edward stroked her back. "What if they drift further apart. You heard them Edward, after tonight hey will cut their friendship. What if Sakura agrees to Uncle Fujitaka's plan?" Bea asked. "Bea, do not speak of it here. If indeed, destiny wants that to happen, the let it be, Bea." Edward sighed as Bea whirled angry tears on her cheeks.

"Destiny? What kind of destiny is keeping you away from the one you love most? For God's sake Edward, They will end up hating each other! That plan… it will," Bea broke down into tears. Edward drew her in. "Bea sometimes love could not conquer everything. Sometimes destiny has another plan. So why not let them enjoy what they have tonight. Do not bother them with such sad thoughts."

Bea sighed. "Its just sad Edward. I don't think I can ever forget this if they do not have a happily ever after. I just don't." Edward drew Bea in just in time as a laughing Syaoran and Sakura came out of the tent. They already changed into pajamas.

"Sorry for the delay! Cap'n Crunch here thought it would be nice to tickle me senseless while I am changing my clothes! Its horrifying!" Sakura said and laughed. She gave a friendly elbow jab to Syaoran. "Well, I only did it for revenge since Coco Chex here, decided it was also nice to scream bloody murder when I was just in my boxers and take a Polaroid picture."

Syaoran scowled. "Well, I couldn't help it you were so cute!" Sakura giggled as Syaoran blushed. "I'll show you cute!" Syaoran tickled Sakura who managed to run and chased after her. "Come back here!" Syaoran bellowed. "No way!" Sakura said in a cutesy voice.

"Edward, I just hope we made the right choice!" Bea looked sad. "Bea…" Edward looked at her, inching his face closer. Then when she closed her eyes, he broke off running. Bea was wondering what was taking Edward so long and when she opened her eyes, he was standing a few feet away a smug smile on his face, and thus the chase.

Half an hour later, a panting Beatrice Yuu had a tired Edward Chang on her lap and was raining him with kisses. Syaoran meanwhile was safely tucked in Sakura's lap their fingers entwined. They were all laughing. They had a bonfire going and marshmallows roasting. They all got some and bit into it and burned their tongues.

And as natural for friends, they laughed. "So, what happened to the rock?" Sakura asked. "What rock?" Edward chanted. "I don't know." Bea smiled. "Aww, Syaoran?" Sakura looked pleadingly. "Sadly, since you two are out of strangling distance, you can taunt her, while I, still can!" Sakura tickled Syaoran and had another laugh going on.

"So where was I?" Edward asked while he was tracing circles on Bea's belly. Soon, he thought, it would carry his baby. And won't that be fun. "The part where Luna left the skies." Sakura replied. She was playing with Syaoran's tresses as he was circling his thumb over the fingers he held.

"Ah, yes. So when Luna, left the skies, she decided to explore the kingdoms her father forbade her to even come near, much less explore." Edward paused and stared at the rock. He often wondered if it was true. "So what happened?" Sakura was really flush. "Luna saw a figure emerge from the water. She was captivated by his handsomeness. He had black hair and eyes, a very lean body and muscular build."

Bea gave a slight giggle. "Meanwhile, the figure was also captivated by Luna's silver hair and blue eyes. The kind of sheen and polish a moon gives. So they got to know each other, Aquanus and Luna. The son and daughter of the warring gods. And unknowingly, they fell in love, so deeply and truly, it almost hurt their hearts." Bea also glanced at the rock. She knew part of the story was true.

"Fearing that their fathers may know of their relationship, they fled to land. People say that they fled to the land where the three kingdoms meet. And can you guess where that is?" Bea asked. "The shore." Syaoran said simply. "Yes, the shore. For the shore is land, surrounded by water, and above them are the skies. They agreed to meet here, as a hope, a symbol, that their love may be able to unite the warring gods." Bea had a look of ease and comfort and dreaminess.

"But, like in every other story, there is always an evil which lurks in the light. Diana, the king of land's daughter envied Luna and Aquanus, for she never found her love. Diana had a common characteristic of humans. Jealousy and anger. The want to have what others have." Edward gave a whimsical sigh. Somehow this part always pained is heart.

"Diana reported the affair between Luna and Aquanus to the warring gods. And instead of give peace, it only angered them more. A great war ensued, murder and bloodshed. It was said that it was a nightmare for anyone to be near. Meanwhile Luna was trapped high in the sky, while Aquanus was kept in the heart of the sea." The waves of the sea gave a quiet splash. The wind had a soft breeze, neither hot nor cold.

"Luna cried and cried, she refused to eat or drink. Aquanus never spoke, never cared, never felt. The stars of the sky and the froth of the sea who were watching over the two took great pity and agreed to let them go and meet in the heart of the kingdoms. This particular land. However," Edward gave a smile. And he looked toward the stone.

"Diana learned of the elopement and proceeded over the land. Diana took a piece of glass with her. Others say it was stone. But as they learned it was a glass rock. The kind, only found in land that could kill any immortal as a god and goddess. Jealousy ensued over her as she saw the love between Luna and Aquanus. So she stabbed the stone over Luna, as she wanted Aquanus for herself. Upon Luna's death, Aquanus cursed the Earth Maiden to forever be trapped in a world of hate. And killed her with his own hands. Some say he beat her, others say he opened her body and threw her to the sea for sharks to feast on."

Bea shuddered as Edward put on his creepy face. Sakura tightened hold on Syaoran. "When Aquanus was sure Diana was no longer alive, he took the stone and stabbed himself, but before he did so, he wrote a letter stating all that has happened and requested that they be buried in the heart of the kingdoms, together, and to stop the war. He also requested that they not blame the king of land, nor for the king of land to be angry."

The wind still sang in their ears, a sweet and sad tune. And they heard a whisper from the sea's rustling waves, a sweet and happy tune. "The kings found the letter, and the body of Aquanus and Luna, though Diana was never found again. The king of sea and sky, realizing their mistakes, anguished over the deaths of both children and agreed on peace." Bea had a very serene smile on her face.

"And the king of land rejoiced in the new found peace and forgave his daughter, Aquanus and his friends. It was said that they were the ones who placed this stone here, from the shard that killed Aquanus and Luna, to symbolize the love between their children and the trinity of land, sky and sea. The glass stone, clear as the sea, bright like the morning sky, and strong as land." Edward glanced over the rock, as if to say his gratitude.

"How did it become the stone of love?" Sakura asked. Her hand was unconsciously tucked into Syaoran's. Bea could see that this was a habitual gesture, and had her hope raised. "Ahh, that is the most interesting part of this tale. You see, after the trinity was formed, no longer were people living on sea, nor sky, but they agreed to live peacefully on land, for it is far richer and more beautiful than sea or sky." Edward grazed a hand over Bea's hair.

"Soon, the three kings decided to rest high up in the skies, for it has such serenity and left their children to watch over sea and land. The villagers, out of gratitude for Aquanus and Luna, decided to name the stone after their love. At first it was called _Allaina Aghra._ In Gaelic it is Hearts only Love."

"But when the English came, the name was changed to Stone of Love, and the rest os history." Bea was stroking Edward's hair. Wile Sakura was glowing with radiance. "That is a beautiful story." Sakura wiped a hand to her tears. "Oh, brother let me tell you. First time Bea heard that she bought the property, not because it was a prime land, but because of the rock." Edward grimaced at Bea's scowl.

"Many diggers tried to excavate it, but mysteriously, the sand just gathers up again when we leave the dig, we haven't even dug five feet." Bea smiled. "I know, the kings do not want us to remove it. Somehow I know they are watching from high above the skies." Bea looked up, and Edward, for lack of something to do, reared up and kissed her.

It was an awkward moment for Sakura and Syaoran. "Hey Ed, we'll just take a walk around." Syaoran said. "Oh no! I think its time we talk about business, the wedding and the show." Bea said giddily. She had _the gleam_. At the pained expression on Syaoran and Sakura's face, Edward snorted out a laugh.

"Okay, so here is the design for your gown. I am having it shipped from Prada tomorrow. They are doing designs for girls while Dolce is doing the guys." Bea had a giddy gleam. "Wait. I'll get the designs." Bea practically skipped like a bunny to the tent.

"Our wedding is a celebrated fashion event. Especially now since the most prominent heir and heiress is going to be the best man and maid of honor. Mind you, Bea is going to hassle you senseless during the fitting and rehearsals. Though we are doing it at Cherry Wolves." Edward was pulling a beer from his cooler, offered one to Syaoran and got juice for Sakura.

"So nii-chan offered the resort?" Sakura asked while sipping her juice. "More like brow-beaten. Bea asked with _the gleam_." And they all broke laughing. Just then Bea emerged from the tents holding several paraphernalia.

"Took longer than I expected. So this is wedding and this is for the show. This is your gown for the wedding Sakura, and this is your tux Syaoran." Bea held out the designs. Sakura gasped at the sight of the gown. It was only a rough sketch but she could almost picture it. The gown was the color of emerald green. It had a haltered top and a series of complex spaghetti strings at the back. Then there was an apple green sash separating the bodice from the knee length flowing skirt embroidered with pink cherry blossoms.

"Its beautiful." Sakura smiled at Bea. "I'm glad you liked it. Touya showed me your picture and I figured it would bring out your eyes. I love your eyes Sakura. And I figured why not bring it out? It will be made of silk and satin, and oh, I designed your shoes, here take a look." Bea handed out another design. The shoes were the color similar to the gown, the were flat but they had twisting silk laces that will complement her knee-length dress, it also had pink cherry blossoms as a design.

"Wow, you really are good at this Bea. I could already imagine Sakura, tripping over these." Syaoran gave an innocent grin before Sakura could clock him. "Honest joke babe." Sakura fumed, "I'll deal with you later, hun." And they broke off laughing.

Bea gave a discreet smile as Edward gave a serene look. _Just let them find each other._ Syaoran's tux just looks like any ordinary tux. It was in a hue of black, not to light, not to dark, it had a tie, instead of the usual bow-tie and looked very classy. "Looks good, Bea." Syaoran handed back the sketch.

"Thanks! Now for the fashion show, it will be held on Valentines Day. The motif here, as you can see, ranges from casual, to formal and the high light of the night, wedding gowns." Bea had _the gleam_ again, but Sakura took courage. "Bea what if, you know, Syaoran's girlfriend will expect a date on Valentines." Sakura was perspiring as bea looked a her, flinty eyed.

"She.Will.Have.To.Deal." Bea was emphasizing each word. "YeahshewillrightSyaoran?" Sakura said ultra fast. Syaoran and Edward gave a chuckle. "Okay! For the casual you will wear two sets of clothes. Every pair goes together, and the super models, which are you, gets to have two pairs of clothing for each of the category, and you will model the three wedding dresses." Sakura and Syaoran gulped but they agreed. Bea laid out the designs in front of them.

For casual: Sakura will wear a skimpy, siren red, dress with a tube top and reaches only to her mid thigh, with two inch heels of shoes, the color of siren red, made with a series of twisting straps. Worse, the dress was clingy. Partnered with this dress, for Syaoran, is a short sleeved, siren red polo shirt, wit the first three buttons opened and faded jeans and a trio of linking chains. Matching this look are leather rubber shoes, the color of dirty white. They would look hot on it.

For the other, Sakura would be wearing a haltered red dress, reaching up to about an inch above mid thigh. It also had a pale pink leather belt, that hung loosely from the right hip to the top of the left thigh. Emphasizing the shortness of it. Matching it are red ballet flats with prints of black dragons. It was made of silk. Syaoran on the other hand will wear a long sleeved red polo with a white sando underneath, matching it are pale gold cutoffs and white sneakers.

Bea did not put any accessory on both of them keeping it light and simple. For formal, Sakura was wearing a plum, wraparound dress that reaches to her knees. It had white cherry blossoms beneath it and had a sash of a lighter purple. Matching it were glass designed slip ons, with three inch heels and transparent slips. It was designed with a jeweled butterfly. Meanwhile, Syaoran will be wearing royal purple, long sleeved polo and a lavender tie. Matching it were sturdy leather shoes.

The other was an exact opposite of the first selection. Sakura would be wearing a long violet gown, which showed off her back and arms, but reached up to her feet. Her shoes are lavender stilettos. Syaoran meanwhile, will be wearing a velvet tux matched by another pair of leather shoes.

Still Bea did not add any jewels. And finally the three wedding gowns, the first one was the color of silver. It was off shoulder and had a lace lining on the neck line. And it is filled with sequins and embroideries. It was trimmed at the waist with a matching silver sash and a long flowing skirt. It had no veil. Syaoran meanwhile will wear a tux the exact same color of the wedding gown.

The second was a color of pale blue with a tube top and trimmed waist leading to a pleated skirt which gives off a flourish of simplicity and elegance. It had a long train and no veil. Syaoran will be wearing an ink black tux.

The last was absolutely breath taking. It was in pink, haltered and has a spaghetti back and it all flows to a long train. The veil is also long but is pulled back to accent the face of the bride, it had a diamond tiara and on the ears were princess cut diamonds. They were actually bare foot in modeling this one. Syaoran is wearing still a tux but it looked more rumpled and more comfortable for a wedding.

"It is so good Bea!" Sakura squealed. "Glad you liked it, it will be perfect for you." Bea gave a yawn. "Do you mind if we go to sleep now?" Edward asked. "Go ahead, I want to sit her a while." Sakura replied. "I'll stay with her, don't worry." Syaoran replied. "All right. Night you two." Bea said and giggled as Edward picked her up. "See you tomorrow." Edward called. "Night." Sakura and Syaoran said.

For a fraction of a minute, there was only the sound of the sea between them, Sakura had her eyes close, savoring the moment of this time she had left with her best friend, the man who made her picture perfect life of living alone and rich seem cold and_..._ empty. She gave a sigh, and reminisced.

Syaoran was only looking at her. Memorizing the angles and curves of her face, the intensity of her eyes, the smile of her mouth. How? He thought. How could a man like him, cynical and preferred a home body for a wife, had fallen so deeply with the first girl who can, and would defend what she thinks is right, who can stand up to anybody, who is so smart. How could he have possibly felt something as strong as this? People should not love someone so hard it almost hurts. But he did, and he fell in love with a girl who can never be his.

"I want you to promise me Syaoran." Sakura finally opened her eyes and she looked at him, with those emerald green eyes, swirling with emotions and filled with such intensity his heart actually leaped. "Promise you what?" Syaoran asked, "That you will never forget this beach, you will never forget this night, that rich, this people. And you will never forget me, and our friendship, for the rest of your life, even if we give each other the cold shoulder from now on."

Syaoran felt his whole body relax, and his eyes fill with tears from the things he could never say. Most especially tears from the sight in front of him. The girl whose eyes were shining bright with tears like emerald in a midst of a sea. The girl whose smile simply melted him. The girl who holds his heart.

So Syaoran did what came naturally. He hugged her, so tight she felt she could not breathe. But if she will die for such an experience, she will gladly do it again and again. She heard him murmur that he promises no matter what, she felt his tears gush, making her own pool at her eyes like a sea.

She buried her self into him, drew him in, she tried to paint this memory in her mind and in her heart. It was so sad to know this is all she will hold on too. Odd, that this man, the first man who had the guts to defy her, made her fall in love. She a strong willed girl with dreams as high as the stars, felt something so strong it almost broke her heart.

"Let's bury this memory in time." Syaoran said against her neck, his breath tickling her. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her breath warm on his neck. "A time capsule, buried here, in the stone of love." Sakura pulled back only to smile at him. "Got a canister?" Syaoran smiled.

They got out Syaoran's ancient mini trunk and began to look for memories to preserve. Dozens of pictures from school and their Saturdays out together, symbols of their friendship. The bandanna Syaoran let Sakura borrow to tie up her bleeding wound. A book they had a good laugh out off from the intimate scenes. The Polaroid picture of Syaoran. The bracelet Syaoran gave to Sakura. The key chain Sakura gave to Syaoran. Tamgumi-sensei's wig. The old Romeo and Juliet manuscript which was not removed from Sakura's bag.

Then they got out a video camera and took on a video and kept the tape in the trunk. Then they went near the stone and buried the trunk. They placed a piece of parchment they found along the beach with this writings.

_**For a wonderful friendship,**_

_**Perfect and Pristine,**_

_**It is such a shame that fates would not let us keep it.**_

_**But we hope our friendship will never be forgotten**_

_**Until the end of time.**_

_**We hope that under the stone of love,**_

_**The kings, Aquanus and Luna,**_

_**Will watch over our memories,**_

_**Let us remember them,**_

_**And never forget till the last breath,**_

_**For never will we find another best friend as good as we,**_

_**Let our friendship be frozen in time,**_

_**As the love before us was meant to be.**_

_**S.K. and S.L**_

_**The start of a new morning and the end of the most perfect friendship**_

_**Midnight of December Nineteen 1994**_

"There all done!" Sakura looked at the marker they placed on the trunk. It was an arrangement of sea rocks and shells they gathered along the beach. She noticed a silence from Syaoran ever since they finished writing up the poem, or at least, composition since it had no rhymes. And Sakura was sure, she had no brain power for rhymes. Syaoran's back was turned away from her, se could almost feel his intense eyes look out to sea.

"Is anything wrong Syaoran?" Sakura placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. And she was shocked when he whirled and hugged he so tight she could almost hear her ribcage crack and her heart thunder loudly, she gave half a thought if he could hear it beating. "I'll miss you, I really will, I… I don't know if I could have a friend like you again"_ Or love anyone as I love you._

Sakura felt tears again but she willed them back. If she were to give Syaoran a final glance of this friendship, she would show him se was happy. She held on tight, forced her voice to be light. "Syaoran, I want you to listen to me, I will miss you. I will never forget you. All my life I never had a best friend. I never had a confidant, a shoulder to lean on. I never had told anyone about my dreams, my life. But then, you came. Because of you Li Syaoran, I had a clear path to where I want to be. You will always be my one and only bestfriend, forever."

Sakura felt Syaoran draw her in. "And you, Kinomoto Sakura, are mine. I will always remember you, the first girl who had the power to convince me do things." Syaoran felt a knot loose on his belly when he felt the warm, laughing breath on his neck and sigh as he felt wet tears on his shirt. And they slept holding each other under the moonlight. And the figure of a god and goddess look over them. A whispered conversation and an agreement, at least, as long as they were on this beach, they would keep them together, where they belong.

Next Day: Beatrice Chang was making a racket in Cherry Wolves Hotel. Setting the things for her fashion pictorial and show, nagging every worker she had. Meanwhile the clothes was kept safely in her clothes vault which Edward hauled upstairs, by himself. That earned him a Beatrice Yuu treat meaning a big sloppy kiss. After Christmas, Beatrice Yuu will be Beatrice Chang. And that would be oh so fun.

"Why did Takahashi go home already?" Syaoran asked Eriol who was currently in Sakura's lap. "Dunno." Eriol replied. "I see." Syaoran replied from Tomoyo's lap Ever since they came back to Cherry Wolves, Bea noticed that Syaoran and Sakura had gone from hot to cold. Gone was the traces of the hugs and smiles. Now all they have shared are cold yes and no and a lot of longing stares. Sometimes both of them would smile just suddenly and she knows they are reminiscing about something.

So Bea gave a polite smile to Touya, Fanren and Nakuru, said hi to Eriol, an important account and ignored Tomoyo, a commoner. Wei and Jolene prepared a tea time. "So I have decided that we begin pictorial here. Tomorrow, it would look good on the wedding dresses to have a beach theme. And wedding preparations must begin after Christmas, were getting married at the Thirtieth. Oh, God!"

Bea broke into a series of tears. "Maid of Honor, that's your job." Syaoran said. "I got it." Sakura went to Bea and comforted her. Edward was sweating like a pig. "Best Man? That's yours." Sakura bared her teeth at his pained scowl. "Come on, we'll take you up stairs." They both took Bea and Edward upstairs.

"I pity my sister…" Fanren was still looking upstairs when she grabbed a cookie. "Yea, I pity my brother too." Touya mirrored Fanren's gesture. "I wish we did not throw them to the wolves, they did not even tell us what happened at camp." Fanren gave a wiggle of brows to Nakuru. "Maybe there's nothing to talk about, Fanren-chan." Tomoyo suggested hopefully. While she was rid of Sakura, she tried to get Fanren's attention. But all she got are shrugs. This Li is hard to crack.

"Maybe. I'm taking I dip Touya." Fanren all but rushed out of the house. Touya sensed that irritation. "I suggest you follow her Nakuru-chan, she may kill every fish in the sea." Eriol gave a smile at Nakuru's pained stare. "I'm pregnant! Why me?" Nakuru was practically crying. "I did that yesterday and this morning, she almost destroyed the forest this morning. I am afraid that the next time I deal with her destructive temper, I will need an optometrist to confirm my eyesight. She can be Wonder Woman." Eriol shuddered. "I'll go. Honey go take a rest." Touya lifted Nakuru and started towards the stairs. "No, beach!" Touya broke a smile.

Tomoyo sighed. "Why doesn't she like me?" Tomoyo whined. "Tomoyo, I think you know why." Eriol gave her a bland look. Even he did not like this girl. "Aren't you troubled?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, "Nope. Not at all. Not at all. Look Tomoyo, they are already hot and cold. They are avoiding each other. The talk they had about best man and Maid of Honor? That would last minutes of complete saturation in each other, but it only lasted a while. They are trying, so should we." Eriol's voice had a bite.

"I guess you're right Eriol. I just hope, they will be able to live through it."

Meanwhile:

Sakura and Syaoran managed to calm Bea and Edward. Then an awkward silence surrounded them. Sakura was about to talk when Syaoran turned his back around. He was hurt as it is. Then he heard Sakura trudge toward the door. "I already miss you…" She said then gently closed the door. Damn it. _Damn it!_ Syaoran just wanted to hug her and hold her tight. Kiss her and never let go, just that one look had every barrier he had break down to pieces. If he had not turned, he might have devoured her over Bea and Edward. But, damn, he really was hurt. But what can he do? Nothing so he will just keep distance. _As if..._ and he dashed out the door.

Meanwhile Sakura was mentally slapping herself. She would have talked to him, would have felt so empty then hug him, and then kiss him and without thinking she will tell him she loved him. And embarrass her self. Then she would feel empty again. As if she will let that happen. _I already miss you, Pshh!_ Couldn't she have though of something more embarrassing? It was barely a day and….

She did not even finish her thoughts. Because at that moment she was hugged from behind by the arms she was thinking off. And impulsively, without thinking, she whirled and burrowed into him. "I miss you." They both said simultaneously. The laughs the released, the familiar sensation of their breaths in the crooks of their necks and the familiar sense of warmth, safety and…. belonging, gave satisfaction to their searching hearts, they felt…. at home, relaxed as if everything was right in the world, in each other. Something they never felt with the people they were supposed to love.

"Fifteen minutes, every midnight, as long as we are here, fifteen minutes by the shore. Meet me there, please." Syaoran did not care if he, the god of every girl, heir to Li Corps., was reduced to begging this girl, as long as he can hold her in his arms, for fifteen minutes, to take her in, hold her, and feel home.

"I'll see you tonight, I'll be there," Sakura burrowed herself to Syaoran, then they drew apart and went down. What they did not notice is Bea looking out the door for both of them. "kami-sama do they have to be so stupid? I swear they are starting to get to my nerves!" Bea stifled a light chuckle.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Eriol had a pleasant day by their cliffs while Syaoran and Tomoyo had a dip at the beach. But Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was out of this world. He wouldn't laugh as he would around Sakura, he wouldn't joke around like he does with Sakura. He…. Isn't happy, like when he is with Sakura. That sums it all up. But she just let it go. He is making an effort, he did play cold with Sakura even tough, hurt was evident in his eyes. She was just saddened by this, it hurts but the choice she made him take hurt him more than he would ever admit. She could almost see the hole in his gut and heart. It had Sakura written over it.

"Is something wrong Tomoyo? Are you tired?" Syaoran asked, though his eyes, Tomoyo noted lacked the concern it always had for Sakura, his face lacked the loving peacefulness mixed with care and concern, his mouth lacked the smile, sometimes she thinks only Sakura could bring it out. She sighed. "A bit, do you mind if we go back now, Syaoran?" Syaoran took her hand. "Lets go." That was one more difference, Tomoyo thought. If it had been Sakura who was with him, he would have laughed instead of smiling so politely. He would have carried her bridal-style and howl their way into the hotel. Then he would playfully tease her just to have her blush and bury her face in the crook of his neck. Then, they would stay just like that until they decided it was time for play again.

Some things, she thought, can never be shared with someone less special. Meanwhile, all the time Syaoran was there his mind was drifting off to the girl he would meet as the clock strikes twelve. He missed her already, he would happily kill three no make that four strangers just to hug her for a minute. He really missed her, as if a part of his being was chunked away. He only gave half thought to the on the run Tomoyo suggested they take tomorrow, naturally he said yes then made an alibi that he was tired, and went up. His eyes, she noted lost it usual sparkle. Actually, it was dull. Tomoyo cried silently, she caused pain to the man she loves, the woman he loves, herself and Eriol. She made a mistake.

Sakura meanwhile was staring blankly at sea, remembering the time capsule, her Syaoran. But she cant really be with him can she? All they have is this vacation then they will forget each other, and boy, that is real hard. Eriol noted her pained expression. All he could do was sigh. "Let's go back Sakura." Eriol was dragged her. Sakura saw the desperation in Eriol's eyes, and she decided to do the hardest thing in her life.

All of them were having a really hard time. But as the clock stroke midnight, two figures crept out of the house. They had a really good time. It was one o'clock in the morning and Sakura Kinomoto made up her mind. "Syaoran, I can't do this anymore. I am really sorry." Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, one last time and she pulled away. Syaoran was left alone, standing there, I am sorry too Sakura. And they ended their friendship right then and there.

FAST FORWARD:

It was finally Christmas Eve, December 24. Sakura and Eriol went out early to get everyone presents. It had been a few fays since the midnight escapade and Syaoran and Sakura were avoiding each other. Syaoran had been more attentive of Tomoyo and Sakura was always with Eriol. Their siblings were really worried because the sparkle of their eyes were lost already.

"This is such a cold day, ne Eriol?" Sakura said. She and Eriol had been roaming around the shops for an hour and her eyes had its usual sparkle. She took Eriol's hand and skipped around. Eriol looked at her in shock. "What's gotten to you Sakura?" Eriol asked. "It it wrong for me to hold my boyfriend's hand?" Sakura asked and she continued with her skipping.

"Eriol was greatly pleased. It seems she has fallen in love with me." Eriol gripped her hand and began to skip with her. Meanwhile:

Syaoran was playing with Tomoyo on the sand, he even gave her a white rose all seems well. They were really having a blast. Christmas came and they exchanged gifts. It was almost picture perfect. Everything seems so well. When you did not count the fact that the pairings were really wrong. And it all happened ten years ago. Kinomoto Sakura sighed. She can still remember it, everything was so fresh from her memory.

Even until that faithful day.

_Flashback:_

_It was after Christmas. After Christmas and they were all camping in the woods. Sakura wanted to be alone for awhile. She already learned of her father's plan. She was going to America to study at Harvard, as she wanted it. But now she does not know how she feels._ _Eriol will be coming with me since his parents thought it would be nice. But wy does se feel as if something is missing? But then Sakura did not notice the ditch and she almost fell in it, good thing a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back._

_She knew this scent, this warmth. The only person who could give it to her."Syaoran?" Sakura shivered. "Shh… it's okay, baby, I'm here, I'm here. Don't cry I wont leave you." And she fell into his wamr embrace. 'I'm sorry Syaoran, but I will. I'm sorry. I love you. I really love you!"_

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

Present time: May 7, 2008

Twenty six year old Kinomoto Sakura sighed from her tower. True, she is now the most eligible maiden of the United States of America. Harvard's smartest lawyer and richer than Bill Gates. Yet she broke off her engagement with long time boy friend Eriol Hiirigazawa, because she wanted to pursue her dreams, but that was only a cover up because Eriol saw his old love Bernice Chen. Apparently, they fell in love all over again. So Sakura just let him go.

She could still remember the day that she and Eriol broke up. They ended up laughing and they just said the spark died out, unlike in that prom night when he and Sakura ended up rolling in the grass. But she was still glad to have Eriol by her side. Her best friend and confidant.

Everything was fresh in her memory. Ten years it has been, and she still could remember the day of Beatrice Yuu and Edward Chang's wedding, where she walked along side Syaoran. They had not spoken a word since that midnight, and the wedding was awkward for both of them.

She could still see herself in that wedding gown from the fashion show and have Syaoran wrap his arms around her for the last time. And the day at the airport where he looked so solemn and spoke the last words they shared. "Have a safe trip, and I will never forget you Kinomoto Sakura." She cried she remembered and she hugged him so tight. "You will always be here Syaoran Li, I can never forget you." She gave him her necklace, her mother's necklace, while he has given his father's necklace. Another time capsule.

Sakura sighed. She was fingering the emerald stone resting on a golden sword tied in a chain around her neck. For ten years, ten years she has not took the necklace off. For ten years, there was only one man in her heart, and that is Syaoran Li. And se was afraid it will always be him.

And now, she thought bitterly, she will see him down the aisle, wait for his bride, her best friend also, Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo just had to ask her to come home and be her maid of honor. And Eriol be the best man.

Sakura sighed. Many things had happened also she recalled. Chihauru Mihara-excuse me-Chihauru Yamazaki and husband Takahashi Yamazaki was also present, Naoko was the owner of Goose Bumps Publishing house, Rika Sasaki married Terada-sensei, Keitaro and Nimrod were off at Maui getting as many bimbos and have no plans of going home. Everything changed even for Sakura, President and CEO of Kinomoto Corps. Passed on by Touya, who now has three kids, his first being twin boys, Sakuran and Syaoruka. And the third, born after Sakura flew to America, Natsumika. Touya was the content Vice President of the Japan sector of Kinomoto Corps.

Sakura's train of thought was broken when her intercom buzzed. "Ashley, what is it?" Sakura spoke briskly to her secretary, she never showed her friendly attitude here, only her sharp tongue and her steel spine. "Ma'am, you have some papers to sign and a phone call from Ms. Daidoji." Send the papers in Ash, I'll take the call." Sakura put down her intercom and took her phone.

"Kinomoto. What?" Sakura sighed at the squeal of Tomoyo Daidoji-soon to be-Tomoyo Li. "You gotta change your answering mode Sakura-chan, anyway, get yourself here in Tomoeda tomorrow or I will hound your inconsiderate butt personally!" Sakura shivered at Tomoyo's tone. "Alright, I'm going home." Sakura listened half heartedly at the rambles Tomoyo gave her. "Alright, see you," Sakura sighed every document and stared out her window again.

She was going home to Tomoeda, she was going to see her family, and feel the Asian heat again. Ofcourse, she still called Eriol, who was busy running Hiirigazawa Corps from across the street. He said he will come tomorrow. She sighed. The reason she was avoiding going back to Tomoeda was now the groom of her bestfriend. As if life was not good enough. "I'm sorry Li-kun, but I guess both of us has to deal. Tomoeda, Syaoran, I am going home." At least that gave her a satisfaction.

Meanwhile:

LI CORPS- Tomoeda, Japan

Syaoran Li was staring at the old and battered photograph of an auburn haired girl that used to be, no erase, still is the love of his life. It had been ten years. Ten years and she was still stuck on his mind. Eversince that day, Syaoran always thought of her. And damn if he doesn't. Her memory is with him every single day.

And now she was going to be on his wedding. I mean, the reason he asked to marry Tomoyo is to forget and now fate just slaps her back at me. Syaoran was brewing dark thoughts at his sister, Fanren, living large as the Vice President after her throne passing slash getting free from jail two years ago. It was Fanren's idea to bring Sakura home. Yelan Li was pleased with that, GRRR.

AND she was going home tomorrow. Just how is he supposed to contain himself, when a look of her face just melts him? He really did not know. And damn if he could sleep tonight. _"Sakura, I miss you."_

And he delved into his work as he did that faithful day, ten years ago, when his world shattered. And now it came back in one hard slap.

Shit.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Sorry for the curse. But Syaoran really has to start doing that. Yes guys, the past chapters were all a flash back of Sakura, ten years before, and now she will face the only man who made her feel that life without him is empty. How will they cope? Review please. I am so socked to find so few review. Do I suck? Please help me here guys….**

**Next on Could have been the best thing**

"**SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo Daidoji yelled from the airport. "Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura gave a warm smile at her friend. "Come on we will have to start on the wedding plans." Tomoyo dragged her to the Emerald Green Convertible and she saw him. Liu Syaoran with his messy chestnut hair and intense Amber eyes. And she felt love swamp through every nerve in her body. "Hi…" She was lost in him, and felt herself cry when he wrapped his arms around her and whisper "**_**I missed you. Welcome home, Sakura Kinomoto."**_


	10. Chapter 9

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Nine: With You**

Narita Airport- Tomoeda, Japan

Kinomoto Sakura had landed. It was, she thought, another average day in Tomoeda, that is, if you had not included in count the swarms of media reporters surrounding the CEO. If you were a media reporter after all, you would want a word with Hong Kong's finest, Tomoeda's princess and Japan's elite. So she gave a big smile and asked Ashley to give her personal statement while she made her escape.

Then she spotted Eriol and Bernice lip locked and smiled. "Oi, love birds!" Sakura called from about three feet. Eriol smiled and Bernice gave a giggle. "Oi, old maid!" Eriol called out. Sakura laughed. God, Eriol missed that laugh, she had the rosy sheen on her cheeks again, and her eyes had a little life in them, not the dusty emerald they had been gradually turning over the last ten years.

"I think that is very beautiful, old maid to be. Right, Nice?" Sakura looked at Bernice. "Yep. But I just hate it that the bitch Daidoji even slapped into your face that _she_ will get to be Mrs. Li. Tch, always a bitch. Damn it!" Sakura sweat dropped, she knew that if Nicety-Nice got so much angry she will be Devil Bernice and will curse at you in any language she pleases.

"Nice, its fine. I got over Syaoran ten years ago." Or tried to, she thought bitterly. "Still, the son of a bitch and the bitch had to slap it at you, _korushinyang!_" Sakura soothed Nice as Eriol laughed. "Nice, you know you scare Sakura shitless when you curse." At Sakura's bland stare, Eriol had to laugh.

"Look, why don't we stop cursing and start getting out of here?" Sakura heaved a groan when Ashley came trudging after her. "Every thing is settled Ms. Kinomoto." Ashley was panting and heaving. "Thank you Ashley, now I want you to go back to New York and make sure everything is fine. I am placing you as OIC of the CEO and President of Kinomoto Corps." Sakura was pulling her luggage when Ashley stuttered.

"But…. The VP, your father…." Ashley was flushed, and since Sakura knew that she was about to be shy, she used her power. "That is an order Ashley, now shut up and go." Sakura smiled, and Ashley was really touched and happy that her beloved boss had finally found peace, who would have guessed that the famous Kinomoto Sakura was only homesick for her own home, Japan? But she wanted Sakura to find her happiness.

And if having a stress free vacation is what she needs, then by damn, she Mrs. Ashley Williams, age thirty five will give it to her. Ashley hugged Sakura and whispered, have fun on your trip chibi. Sakura hugged her back. "Thanks, Ash, you enjoy making lives hell okay? Don't go too smooth." Ashley just laughed. She then proceeded to the boarding area and waved good bye to her adopted daughter.

"That was kind of you Saks." Eriol slumped an arm around her shoulder while Bernice was on Sakura's other side. Then they saw ebony hair flowing freely from her head, and the angelic face. Bernice scowled; she knew that under it was a devil, one she will damage for Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo Daidoji yelled from the airport. "Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura gave a warm smile at her friend. "Come on we will have to start on the wedding plans." Tomoyo dragged her to the Emerald Green Convertible and she saw him. Li Syaoran with his messy chestnut hair and intense amber eyes. And she felt love swamp through every nerve in her body. "Hi…" She was lost in him, and felt herself cry when he wrapped his arms around her and whisper "_I missed you. Welcome home, Sakura Kinomoto."_

Thank God, was all Li Syaoran could think off. She smells the same and she feels the same, he had not forgotten that day in the beach. When he hugged her for the last time. When he saw her, every part of him that had slowly died was filled with life again. He saw her laugh with Eriol and the girl she called Nice minutes before.

She was everything that he needed. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He expected her to do the same. No that was an understatement, he was hoping, begging and pleading everything there is to plead just to have her breath on his neck and her scent and her voice mingling with his. He lay awake for half an hour every damn night for ten years, dreaming this moment and falls asleep with her face on his heart.

Sakura sighed; it was a thing she had been preparing for, for ten years. She would not allow herself to be hurt by Syaoran again. He did avoid her first, making her look like a mistress. And damn if she was going to let that hurt her again. So with the entire ice wall barrier that she had built for ten years she pushed Syaoran away.

"Nice to see you too, Li-kun. But I am afraid I am a bit tired, I guess I shall retire to rest. Tomoyo-chan, I would come by tomorrow to discuss the wedding. I really am- Damn it!" Sakura fuddled for her phone and angrily pressed the button. "Kinomoto, what?" Sakura's face registered pure shock. "Brad? Yeah, I am back here in Tomoeda…. Haha, yeah that was just my usual…. Alright, I'll see you." Sakura had a wistful smile in her face. Meanwhile Syaoran just wanted to strangle the living day lights out of this Brad, he was sure he was bald and fat.

"So Bradley Vane returns to Tomoeda after being your male counterpart." Eriol smirked. Nice just shoved Sakura. "Oohh! We are so gonna make Brad's eyes fall out of its sockets!" Then Nice turned to Tomoyo. "I'm so sorry, I'm Bernice Chen." Nice gave a smile as cold as the Arctic. "Tomoyo Daidoji. Pleasure to meet you." Tomoyo actually felt her veins freezing. "Charmed, by all means but not as pleasured." Nice smiled again.

"Nice, please." Eriol looked pleadingly at Bernice. Knowing that at any moment, the ice would melt into one big mold of lava. For if there was anything Nice hated, it was Tomoyo Daidoji, the snotty fashion designer. "I wasn't doing anything Eriol. Now, is anyone gonna help me with this crap?"

At the statement Sakura actually laughed breaking the thicker than custard air. "Alright, who told you to bring so much? I told you after a month I would be flying back to America, God knows my work will be piles of mountains!" Sakura began hefting Nice's luggage into the convertible. One she had so many memories of.

"Thanks for coming Sakura." Syaoran approached her as Nice was still busy hefting out her luggage. "It's nothing Li-kun." Sakura gave him a glare. He noticed the warmth of her eyes had frozen up again. How he wished that just once, her eyes would twinkle again for him. He sighed. "Is something the matter Sakura?"

Great, she hadn't even had a cup of coffee and she was having a confrontation. Something wrong, her mind screamed. Yes there is you sonofabitch! You left my heart bleeding ten years ago, and then you marry snot. To hell. She was still bitter come to think of it, that her best friend ad actually done is best to avoid her. Even after Tomoyo and she had patched it up, Syaoran did not bother to patch things up between them.

And yet, he had the guts to tell her she was a slut for saying yes to Eriol, the nerve. Yet as Sakura contemplated these, she kept her smile, if possible it gotten a few degrees lower. "Nothing is wrong, Li-kun. I appreciate the…well, I appreciate it." Sakura turned away, she was not sure if Syaoran had an ounce of concern for her. And if he did, no way in hell she was acknowledging it.

Syaoran shot out an arm to stop her. But then released her after her bland stare. "Reflex, sorry." He mumbled and stared in shock as she smiled and walked away. The Sakura he knew would spit fire at him and then after she fanned herself out of fire they would make up.

He actually preferred the dangerous spitfire and threatening Sakura than a cool and composed CEO whose eyes were lifeless, and smile was as cold as ice, colder, if that is possible. And damn if he was not going to get the spitfire back. "Sakura?" Syaoran called out while Tomoyo huddled herself in the convertible.

"Yes, Li-kun?" Sakura turned and smiled at Syaoran. "Edward and Beatrice Chang, do you remember them?" Syaoran smiled as Sakura's face had some warmth. "Yes, yes I do. They were my only real friends back here at Tomoeda. No offense." Sakura smiled again, but still something's amiss, Syaoran heaved a sigh.

"They are meeting me at Starbucks tomorrow afternoon, do you want to come?" Syaoran laughed at the bewildered look at Sakura's face, but then he was staring as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Li-kun, I'm meeting Brad tomorrow."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, there had to be that one single nuisance that had to be taken care of. "Cancel." Syaoran said simply and walked. "I'm so sorry Li-kun, but when have you ever controlled my life? I am at perfect liberty to go out with who I please, and I like Brad, he was my childhood friend, longer than we have ever been. And besides, I am not the woman who will be tied in holy matrimony with you."

Syaoran just looked at her and felt every pain he kept behind a vault in his heart gushed through him. _You're right Sakura. You aren't the woman I am marrying, but you are the woman I love, the best thing in my life._ Syaoran turned toward the sea, and he remembered it all too clearly, what that videotape contained. Somehow, it was his only hope.

Sakura smiled back at Eriol and Nice who were finished loading up the trunks. Tomoyo was already inside the car and asked them what took so long, she was brutally ignored after Nice said "Back off insolent bitch, its none of your damn business." Sakura just sweat dropped and Eriol closed his eyes. Everyone who knew Nice should leave her alone if she had a temper fit. And Sakura's eyes we're all but accusing Eriol for irritating Nice with a comment about the beauty of a certain Tomoyo Daidoji.

**Li Mansions:**

It was, for Touya Kinomoto another day gone hay wire. Ever since the engagement of Tomoyo and Syaoran a month ago, every Li family member had given the bride to be lots of head aches. In fact, not a single member of the entourage had a dress, except well, the bride.

It was always a conflict in either style or color that Tomoyo gave up that it is possible to design gowns for people who like her like they like a virus, a deadly and infective virus. And so far, it had been five dress makers, Tomoyo included who tried to deal with the impossible dresses.

Tomoyo had chosen Fanren, Rika, Chihauru, Nakuru and Naoko to be her bridesmaids while Syaoran had chosen Rui Hanazawa, Yoshiku Terada, Takahashi Yamazaki, himself and Ryo Watanabe as his groomsmen. Fuutie and her husband is the candle sponsor, Feimei and her husband at veil and Xiefa and her husband at cord.

Almost all the elders are Primary Sponsors including his own parents. All of them are already sent clothes. It was the bride's helpers that had gone hay wire. The boys already agreed on a velvet black tux and a white rose on their breast pockets. It was the girls who were giving a hard time.

"Ugh! Just look at this! Pink for heavens sake! I look like a melted strawberry cake!" Fanren was whining at the designer, or more like spitting fire. Touya's best friend disliked one thing, and only one, pink colored gowns. Especially if the said gown has frills and laces which indeed makes it look like a melted strawberry cake.

"But Fanren-chan, this had been our fifteenth gown!" Chihauru, who looked worse than Fanren was about to accept the gown which made her look like a pig with wings, when Fanren seared her with one look, so she shut her trap. Nakuru and Naoko already sighed and marched to the changing rooms, they knew Fanren would not wear an abomination such as the ones they are wearing. In the end the designer devised another design _and_ color for the Li-sama.

Meanwhile, Feimei had approved of the sky blue spaghetti strapped gown with a flowing bodice and silk sash of a deeper blue. It was pretty, yet she _accidentally_ ripped the hem, as her sisters spilt juice all over theirs. They gave an apologetic/satisfied smiles to the designer.

Touya was also trying to break the fight between his kids. Sakuran and his twin, Syaoruka will be the ring bearers, Fuutie and Xiefa's son for the bible and the oldest, Feimei's son for the coins.

The kids' tuxedos were always muddy and ripped. Touya's little girl, Natsumika was a diligent little girl in her pink frilly dress, which her Auntie Fanren disliked immediately and set out to kill the designer for making her goddaughter a damned frilly cake.

Then they all heard a rumble of the green convertible and all shouted at once. "SAKURA!" There were stampeding ladies of different sizes in tattered gowns or ugly ones. Then they all heard one big crash and saw Sakura being carted to the room. The boys sweatdropped.

All the girls were flocking Sakura and asking her so many questions. Until Eriol saved her best friend. "All right girls, let Sakura breathe, your closing her in." All of them sweat dropped. "By the way, meet Bernice Chen, my girl friend." Eriol pointed to the blonde standing at the doorway, her blue eyes were friendly. "Hello, I'm Bernice. You can call me Nice." Nice gave a slight bow.

"Welcome to Li Mansions Nice, I'm Li Fanren, my sisters Fuutie, Feimei, Xiefa, their husbands…" Fanren pointed everyone down to Natsumika. "Pleased to meet you all." Nice gave a bow again. Just then Tomoyo entered the doorway. "Ooh, so are the dresses okay now? You look so cute!"

The room was filled with icy silence with everyone looking at the ridiculous dresses. Fanren just shrugged and turned to Sakura. "Just wait shobe, I'll just get out of this shi… dress and we'll talk."

"Okay atsi." Everyone made a rumble getting out of the dress. Sakura saw her onii-chan and rushed to him. "Onii-chan!" Touya picked up her sister. "Hey kaijuu." Sakura poted and laughed at her brother. "So, how is America's most eligible maiden?" Touya and Sakura talked about the ten years she was in America.

Unbeknownst to them Syaoran was looking at Sakura, he was glad that her smile had its actual warmth back, her eyes were a bit brighter. He smiled again, somehow, her presence managed to relax every little nerve that tied itself into knots ten years ago. And hugging her again, it was heaven. He felt a hand on is shoulder, and looked to see Eriol.

"Hey man." Syaoran faced Eriol. "She needs this." Syaoran like Eriol looked at Sakura. "She has been so burned out back in New York. Buried in work hip-deep. Corporate law, graduated at Harvard, took courses in piloting. She flies to Baltimore every week end, owns a house by the eastern shore." Syaoran was glad that somehow Eriol was showing him what Sakura did.

"She always loved the Chesapeake Bay." Eriol smiled. "She owns a sail boat. Sometimes goes out in the morning returns by lunch. She loves the bay, she even paints it. She lost her clumsiness. She also plays her violin again. She has it at the bay. Very talented." Eriol looked into Syaoran's eyes.

"Is this what you want man? Its not too late." Syaoran looked back at her. "With everything I've done? Come on Eriol. Why did you let her go?" Eriol shrugged. "I'm not what she needs, nor will she ever need me, she never treated me more than a friend. And she will never do, think about it Syaoran, before you loose what could have been the best thing."

Eriol strode across the room to Nice. Syaoran saw the easy affection between them. He sighed. He looked over at Sakura who was talking with his sister, the rhythm of them, as if they were real siblings. He sighed. He looked over at a flustered Tomoyo as his sister was giving her suggestions for the gown. She looked annoyed to talk to his future wife.

He walked back to his car and drove of to the sea. He took out his Pocket PC and logged on a new video blog. The blogs started at December 21, 1994.

_June 26,2008_

_I'm at sea again, like where I was ten years ago, when she told me she couldn't do our friendship anymore. She was s hurt, her eyes were filled with tears. I never wanted to hurt her again, I never really. So I drew away from her._

_But you should have seen her eyes now, its dull and lifeless. She is also so cold now. It was like she is not the Sakura I know. Yet I look at her and see that she will always be the most important person for me. The best thing in my life._

_I will always love her, I will never ever forget her. She is my sun, my life, my everything. And I will walk that aisle and see her face, her eyes. I think I am being so unfair to Tomoyo, because I never did love her, right from the start. Though I acted very well in front of her, I acted that I loved Tomoyo. I remember back in high school, it was valentines, I gave Tomoyo a white rose and I attached it on her locker. Her locker is beside hers. _

_Se was there when I attached the rose, se saw it, and I saw pain flicker in her eyes, then there was Eriol who greeted her a happy valentines day and gave her a balloon. She smiled then and went of with Eriol._

_I guess I will never be her valentine now, I will never be able to tell her I love her. I just hope that someday, she will know how I feel, and then we can be together. Someday, in another lifetime, where I would not draw away from her, just because I fear she may like me. By doing so, I lost what could have been the best thing. _

_I wish I will be able to take her back to that beach and lift out the time capsule, and see our promise that we will never forget our friendship. I wish I will be able to look back without pain, even if I see her scattered in my past, her memories, which I will take to the grave. _

_I never loved as I loved Kinomoto Sakura. I never trusted as I trusted her. And I think I never will. There is only one girl in the world who can make my heart beat and by head pound. One girl who can make me feel alive, so brutally alive. And sadly she is the one thing I can never have, because of my own stupidity._

_Ten years, I thought I will stop loving her. Ten years I thought I will be able to love Tomoyo. Ten years it has been, and I still regret ever loosing the best thing in my life._

_Syaoran Li_

Syaoran stared across the horizon. Where the sun was slowly setting, giving out soft rays of orange and yellow lights which paints a glorious picture. Just this moment Syaoran let himself feel everything. Love. Pain. Desperation. And for the first time in ten years he smiled. _"I'm glad, you are here, Sakura."_

And as the last lights of the day has ended Syaoran had let his tears fall, glowing and sparkling in the setting sun. For as a day ends giving the hope for something new, Syaoran only feel another end without her.

Across the setting sun, in a roof a glorious mansion, a young woman is also witnessing the setting sun. She also took her journal, for she feels she much more would want to write this instead of video tape herself as Syaoran did. Ten years, every thought at the end of the day is logged at this journal, old with age and thick with the years.

To the common eye it was just an old green book adorned with a simple pink ribbon. But it was very important to the owner. Her eyes, as green as the cover held a few sparkling tears, as it did for ten years.

_Dear Diary,_

_I sit on top of a building again, as I did the first time we went back to school and he was there. Yet he gave no notice of me, as if I was a bubble he did not find any use too. It was raining that day and we had to go to church. I was carrying a heavy bag and my umbrella could not keep us both dry. Me and the bag. So I got a little wet._

_We were not allowed to use transportation, for it was a pilgrimage to the church. So I left my car in the lot with my bag and I trudged the walk to the church. I was alone now, for I had to stop at the parking lot. _

_Everyone left me already, even my friends. So I walked alone and across me there he was. Walking also in the rain. He saw me and he walked along with me. I admit I was relieved since I did not know where I was supposed to go. I was so scared, yet he, being there he comforted me. It was one of those things that you always remember till the end of time._

_He said that we had to enter separately. I went in first and everyone was amazed that I was able to go here alone. He went in minutes after me. No one knows of our secret. It made me feel we were closer. That I knew things about him that people don't. But it was nothing for him._

_After graduation I fled to New York. And I forgotten him, or at least tried too. He avoided me for so long. He did not speak to me, nor did he try to. He became so distant, so I did to. And I put a physical distance, not the hurtful barrier he put up between us. That is why I am angry at him._

_He hurt me so much. He left me hoping for so much and making a fool out of me. I hate him. And now, when he hugged me, it was as if he loves me, that he had been waiting for me all along. He was the best thing in my life. And now I just want to live up to whom I am now, an Ice Queen._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura came down from the roof as Syaoran pulled up in the driveway. Sakura was shocked at seeing him so she slipped and landed on Syaoran. Amber clashed with Emerald and Sakura, for one split second, felt their hearts beat together.

Syaoran wound is arms tightly around her back. He arched forward and was about to kiss her when Sakura pulled back. "I'm sorry Li-kun, here let me help you up." Sakura stretched her hand which Syaoran held on too. As he stood, Sakura was about to let go when he tightened his grip. "I assume another reflex?" Sakura looked at his eyes. It was fiery with something and she almost winced away.

"No, Sakura. I just want to know if something is bothering you. You climbed our roof, you could have died if you slipped a little bit higher and I wasn't here to catch you!" Syaoran turned her around and hugged her so tight, like he did ten years ago at the bar. But this time Sakura did not go lax in is arms. She squirmed and wriggled and shoved him back.

"As I said Li-kun, you do not have control over my life. I live it as I please. And I really appreciate… everything. See you at dinner Li-kun." Sakura stalked off. "Wait." The tone of his voice was different, it wasn't raised or angry just tired. "I am concerned for you. Please acknowledge that." Syaoran bowed his head.

Sakura looked at him for one second and she turned away. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, but that is something I cannot do for you." And with that she walked away. Syaoran looked at her fading silhouette. "Sakura…"

Syaoran stood there as if in a trance. He was staring after her silhouette, he can still feel the pain gushing through his system, as if the hollow space he had for ten years is now filled with pain. Pain he buried along with his heart. How he wished that for one moment he could hug the girl, no she is not a girl anymore, the woman he loved, loves and will for ever love.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo called from inside the house. "Yes?" Syaoran snapped out of his trance. "Come inside, its freezing out here. I don't know why this is even called summer!" Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. "I know, sometimes, when you expect warmth, all you get is coldness. Shivering cold that numbs your whole being, and leaves you no hope to feel warmth." Syaoran sighed and walked to the front door.

Tomoyo looked after him with sadness. "I know we aren't talking about the weather anymore Syaoran, I'm really sorry, somehow I can't help but realize, this is all my fault." She cried into the night for a love lost and a love that can never be. Somewhere along the way, she knew, she ad already lost to Sakura Kinomoto, and that she is mainly the reason why a warm and cheerful girl is now as cold as ice.

Meanwhile: Sakura was sitting on the edge of the woods just outside of the mansion. She was looking up into the sky. Somehow she longed for those arms which wrapped themselves around her. Feel for just one more time the security of them… the warmth of them….the love in them. Never, in the course of ten years, has she felt something as strong as her love for Syaoran. So she lost herself in the realms of her work, of her success of her dreams. And she did not find the peace she was looking for.

Her dreams had lost its youthful sparkle and somehow all she wanted was to have Syaoran by her side again. But how could she? How could she ever have him again, when he made it clear he did not love her? How could she forgive him when every time she would look it was always Tomoyo on his eyes? He did not care for her at all! And why would she wait for someone who could never be hers.

She came home so that she could prove to Syaoran that she doesn't need him. So she could prove to him that she could live alone, that she could always be Sakura Kinomoto. She promised not to shed any tear for him nor for any one else, even herself. She did what she was doing for the last ten years, ever since her father had left her alone in the US.

Ever since her mother sought to follow her own dreams and set her aside. She let pain gush through her and when she had felt it enough she bottled it up and locked it inside her already heavy heart, one that carried many bottled pain for the last ten years. And when she returned inside, she was already as cold as ice.

Next Morning:

It was barely dawn, and two broken hearts are wandering off the coast of the sea. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they are walking along the same path, and thinking the same thing all throughout: (A/N: _blah blah-Sakura; __**blah blah- Syaoran)**_

_I wish he is with me _

_**I wish she is with me**_

_So that he could see how beautiful hope springs for us_

_**So that she could see how beautiful she is**_

_How that beautiful sun glows_

_**How she glows**_

_And so that he will hear my heart_

_**And so that she will hear my heart**_

_Say I Love You_

_**Say I Love You**_

And as if they shouted out their thoughts, they met each other, as the sun is slowly rising revealing a pale golden glow over the peach streaked horizon. Amber eyes clashed with emerald, and in a space of a heartbeat, the sun exploded the final rays of night, and began a new day, a new hope and a new beginning.

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran was looking at her intensely, his eyes swirling with emotions, the once deep amber had become deeper, and his face was reflecting the sun, as if the heavens were calling his angelic face back to heaven.

"Good morning, Syao….. Li-kun." Sakura looked away from him, but he could see her eyes well up in emotion, her lashes now containing droplets of her tears, her eyes a gem in the midst of a turbulent sea, and her hair billowing with the wind. She was, beautiful, no that was an understatement, she was heavenly. Her face like his reflecting the sun, her voice a whisper of hope in this cold and distant world.

"Sakura…." Syaoran drew closer closing their distance, as he walks, she turns, her eyes filled with emotion, her heavy heart, like a cloud was slowly breaking and she can't do anything. Ten years and she had tried not to weep for what she feels inside, ten years that even when she wants to give up to weakness she couldn't, wouldn't cry. And now seeing him, after so many years, she felt so alive, all those parts of her which slowly died were reborn the moment he touched her.

"Stop. I…. I'm sorry I need to go back!" Sakura turned and dashed toward the manor. Syaoran was about to let her go again, but there was something that forced him to move after her, to catch her again and to envelop her in warmth, the warmth she had been lacking for over all her life. Syaoran sighed. After all these years of trying to find his peace and his calm, it was still with this woman and he feared it will always be.

He tried so hard to forget her, all those years he longed for her masked behind arrogance and a great deal of insensitivity. But the truth is he became cold because he could no longer feel warmth without thinking of her. No longer be able to smile without thinking if she is happy. No longer was he able to grieve when all he could feel is longing for her.

She wanted to wallow in his arms, to hug him and hold him so tight to make up for those ten years, to be able to let loose all she feels inside on his chest because se knows he will show no sympathy or pity, he would show her care and love as she wanted everyone, over the past ten years. But se will not let herself be fooled again, for knowing that she made herself vulnerable again will only be more painful than the last.

"Please let go of me, I will meet Brad soon." Sakura began but she was stopped when Syaoran only tightened his hold on her. "Five minutes, allow me five minutes to be able to hug you. We were friends Sakura, the best there was, I…. I still… I still miss you, Sakura." It wasn't his hold on her, wasn't what he told her, it was his voice. It sounded so hurt, so alone and lonely, so….distant. She couldn't help it. She turned toward him and hugged him as she wanted to.

After ten years, she thought, it was till in his arms she could find the peace and calm she was longing for. It was in his arms where she felt whole and real. Alive. She buried her face in his chest and she let go some of what she felt. It felt good she realized to be able to weep when there is someone to hold you and make you feel safe. Five minutes, she would make the most of it.

He buried his face in the spill of her hair and tightened his grip on her. At last, after ten years of complete pain, he had finally found calm and solitude. It was often in her arms where he could be at ease. She feels the same. She's still the same. Somehow through all that ice is the remnants of a woman who touched his heart, the first one who could do that. When she cried in his chest he felt so alive. He hugged her as if she were a life line.

Somehow…. she is a life line. His life line. Five minutes, he thought, if this is the only time heaven could spare, he was going to give up everything for it. Time stood still as their hearts synchronized in the same beat. This, they thought, was one of those memories they had lived for, one of the reasons they managed to live for the last ten years.

It was painted forever in their memories, the rising sun, the billowing wind, the rustles of the sea and the clash of the waves, even the cry of a gull was painted with it. But at the very center was an image of a man and a woman, the woman auburn haired, the man chestnut haired, eyes closed but in their hearts they new the deep contours and intense colors of emerald and amber. But it was the warmth of the embrace that was painted in their hearts.

Five minutes ended, or was it an hour, they could not say. Yet they drifted apart and for one intense moment, they smiled. He looked into her eyes. Shining and happy. Her lips curved in a smile. And before she said good bye, she called him by his name. "See you, Li-kun, I think I would like to go and meet Bea and Ed after all. I'll cancel on Brad. Lunch isn't it? Just tell me when we leave, Li….Syaoran." And she raced off the coast into the mansion.

For the first time in ten years Syaoran gave a genuine smile and raced of after her. Meanwhile, what they didn't know is that they weren't alone in the shore that morning. Touya Kinomoto and Fanren Li along with Ran, Ruka and Mika were watching them for the whole time they met. "Well, I finally saw life flow back to him. He was dying softly you see." Fanren cuddled Mika.

"I know. All the visits to the States, I often see her eyes go dusty and dull. So lifeless." Touya carried Ruka and Ran. "After all these years it is still the both of them that gives life to each other. After all those hopeless times I thought they would just crumble away, one touch would bring the life back to them." Fanren glanced up to where their little brother and sister had an episode.

"Nakuru will be pleased to hear this. I'll just tell her okay? Come on Ruka, Ran. We'll go to mommy." Fanren was already walking when Touya stopped her. "Fanren?" She turned around. "Yes?" Touya trudged toward her. "You knew I loved you didn't you?" She smiled, even as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Yes, and I loved you too. But you made sure I knew you love Nakuru. You gave her white roses on valentines; you didn't even talk to me. I went to Hong Kong you didn't even care. And then I just moved on. I don't want Sakura to make the same mistake as I did. I concealed my love under my dreams, and I lost what would have been the best thing in my life." Fanren smiled at Touya.

"I love Nakuru now. But I don't want Syaoran to make my mistake. The first years of our marriage were like fake. I don't know how I fell for her, but what I feel for her is nothing compared to what I felt for you. I think I can't feel that way again." Touya traced a finger to her cheek.

"I know. We moved on, but we never felt whole again, and its too late for us. But I don't want it to be too late for them, so we'll help them Touya. We'll correct what we did wrong. Know what? Go to Nakuru and I'll take a walk around the beach." Fanren added over the kids to Touya and walked toward the shore. "Fanren, I… I still love you, somewhere in my heart, not that deep but its there."

"I know Touya. Its hard to forget that love, somewhere, where I buried it, I still love you. But fate never meant us to be, so I hope we'll find redemption at our siblings. Go to your wife Touya, I'll see you back." Though Fanren turned around Touya still looked at her. "I lied Fanren, its you I still love. I'm sorry, but, I need to move on, maybe this is the right time." And with that Touya turned around away from the woman he originally loved.

Fanren walked around the beach until she was sure every bolt and screw in the prison of her heart was back in place after Touya got a bomb and blasted the vault open. It still hurts, she mused, that the only man who would have convinced her to turn away from her dreams, married her best friend. But gain one, loose another. She had her dreams, only se wasn't sure if they were complete, because she doesn't have Touya.

And this, she promised, this mistake will not be repeated by her brother. It had been twenty three years, and she was still in pain. But her brother wouldn't be, even if it kills her.

SyaoSaku:

Syaoran was waiting in his convertible for Tomoyo and Sakura, they were going to be late in meeting Edward and Bea. Syaoran meanwhile was wearing his Levis and a black polo shirt. As he was starting to lean heavily on the hood of his Ferrari, Tomoyo came out in denim miniskirt and a white sando matching canvas sneakers. She also wore a big white belt and drop earrings.

Syaoran politely opened the door for her in the convertible. But he appreciated to watch as Sakura go out from the house. She was wearing white shorts and a black mango shirt with a big white tree on it. She just wore some crocs, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Syaoran felt his jaw drop when Sakura walked past him and rode her black Ferrari convertible.

"Drive Syaoran I haven't got all day!" Sakura winked at him from the Ferrari. Syaoran swallowed and rode his car. "I think you should get a new car Syaoran." Tomoyo was running her fingers through her ebony hair. "This is already an old crate." Syaoran seared Tomoyo one look. "This is vintage, and I prefer to use it. Other cars are just crates, this is a car, and if I want to change it I will, but as of now I don't. It's not money its preference."

Tomoyo looked out the windows. _"Back in elementary, you always had a new car. Ever since you met Sakura Kinomoto, you stuck with this car, because it's the color of her eyes, and the whisper of her memories. The only thing you have left of Sakura."_ Tomoyo looked ahead of the car. Even in his mind, he would not get Sakura Kinomoto off of it. Tomoyo could only sigh.

Leiu Chen Karaoke Club

Beatrice Yuu Chang was waiting for her favorite model, Sakura Kinomoto. She had been such a big shot in NYC. Bea was very proud of Sakura and she would really want to invite her to model in her upcoming summer suits. Sakura just had the perfect body for it. And it was only coincidence that she will hold the fashion show in Hokkaido. In the Chuuyang Resort. It wasn't such an inconvenience since Syaoran was getting married at Cherry Wolves.

So Bea had to maximize her plans and make use of it while she can. And Edward simply had to help her. Megumi, their daughter was also an aspiring artist and since Sakura and Syaoran are her absentee godparents, Megumi would be a big help. Her husband chose not t dip his hands in warm waters but he will simply have too, like it or not.

Bea's train of thoughts were interrupted by her husband and her Megumi, five year old raven head like his dad but inherited her baby blue eyes instead of Edward's brown. She was such a doll, soft and cuddly. But underneath those charms, Bea knew, is a wise manipulator like, coughmommycough. And Megumi already had plans for those two.

"Mama, Auntie Sakura and Uncle Syaoran are here." Megumi, unfortunately for Edward, inherited _the gleam_. And even at her young age she could scare her teachers senseless. A sweet bully, is how the principal described her, but couldn't get the courage to scold her because of well, the gleam. "Okay sweetie, greet them now."

As Megumi ran along Edward cleared his throat. "Honey, are you serious about this?" Edward cleared his throat at his wife's glare. "Ten years Edward Allan Chang! And look where it got them? Nowhere! Farther back even! I'm done with letting fate run its course, because you know what? Fate's course sucks!" Bea had the gleam in her eyes. The deadly one only unleashed when Hannah, Edward's ex, cam knocking down the door.

Hannah was banished from Japan ever since. "Sorry dear." Bea smirked inwardly. I am not failing this time!

"AUNTIE! UNCLE!" Megumi ran from inside the karaoke and run to Sakura's arms. "Hey there Megumi. Man you have grown since I saw you. How's your brother?" Sakura riffled Megumi's hair. "In summer camp with our _boy_ cousins. Eck!" Megumi wrinkled her nose. Sakura was laughing at Megumi and se hoisted her on her hip. Syaoran and Tomoyo wee waiting by the door. "Uncle!" Megumi pulled Syaoran with such force that Sakura and Syaoran's head banged. Magumi gave a laugh.

"Ow!" They both yelled. "Conniving little…" Syaoran mouthed but Sakura only laughed and mouthed "Devil?" And then she nodded. Megumi who was doing her victory dance noticed Tomoyo. "Who's she?" Megumi asked. "She's my soon to be wife!" Syaoran said.

Megumi was shocked and reversed to plan B. She approached Tomoyo and gave a sunny smile. "Hello Uncle's soon to be wife!" Megumi extended her hand. It was grimy with chocolate, she knew, but Auntie Sakura did not care. Tomoyo squirmed in disgust. "Uhh… why don't we wash hands?" Tomoyo smiled cheerily but Megumi smiled inside her head.

Megumi began to bawl. "WAAAH! YOU DON'T WANNA SHAKE MY HAND! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" Megumi was making a scene that many people went out and saw the pitiful little girl, cute little girl, crying her eyes out, her hand outstretched and covered with chocolate.

Edward bustled out and collected the now wailing Megumi in his arms. He sent a look of apology to Syaoran and Sakura and Bea followed closely. Tomoyo was still in shock. People are looking at her with such disdain. _It was only chocolate, goddamn that fashion designer. Poor little girl… I already told you Daidoji was a pompous arse. Look at Sakura! She even carried the girl! And we know her suit costs six figures… Yeah! They look so good together, Li-san and Kinomoto-san, I wish he will marry her instead of the bitch!_

Tomoyo felt her eyes fill and turned to Syaoran, but currently Bea was strangling him and Sakura in a hug. "So, I'm glad you agreed to do the show Syaoran! It would be great if we could get you both back on the cat walk! Lets go inside. Daidoji come on, honestly all of you!"

Bea was already making headway to the table where Megumi was sucking on chocolate. Bea cuddled her daughter and smeared her Dolce Coat. Sakura bent down to receive a sloppy kiss and ended up staining her Zara shorts. Syaoran patted Megumi and had a stain on his Lacoste Polo.

Tomoyo avoided the girl whose eyes watered at the sight of her. "So what have you been up to?" Edward asked Sakura as they ordered. "Well, I have been working my ass of in NYC. Been all over the world last few months. And I had to take a month off because Tomoyo asked me to be matron of honor. But I'm going back next week. You?"

Syaoran, as was custom dumped food in Sakura's plate while she did the same thing. It was a square table, Edward and Bea at the head, Megumi beside Sakura, Syaoran across Sakura. Sakura was quite shocked that Syaoran unconsciously did that but shrugged it off and ate.

"Well, me and Bea had been staying put here. After all wit my work and hers, we often go around the world. But that was before Emmanuel. We often visit Chuuyang though." Edward paused as he picked up fricassee. "Anyway, we have this summer show back at Chuuyang, and I was hoping since you are getting married at Cherry Wolves that you and Sakura model for me, again." Bea had the gleam in her eyes.

Syaoran gulped wine and Sakura fed Megumi bits of her pomodoro. Tomoyo broke the silence and said "Syaoran has a lot of wedding things to do, he can't join." Tomoyo was spared with one hot look before Bea laughed.

"Is something funny?" Tomoyo asked, a sheen of pink wounding its way t her face. "Yes ofcourse!" Bea opened her eyes that say _my laugh was mirthless_. "If Syaoran does not want to join, then its fine with me. But if he does, why are you stopping him?" Bea was looking at Tomoyo like she would a bug in a microscope.

"I was actually looking for a channel for my excess energy. Of course, I would love to join. As for the wedding Tomoyo, I will assure you I will not neglect my duties." Syaoran twirled pasta around his fork and did not speak again. Tomoyo just stared at her plate of steak. "Sakura?" Bea looked at her. "All right, for old times sake!" Bea smirked in glee.

"We'll leave three weeks before the wedding meaning tomorrow yes. Fashion show is four days before, giving you time for bachelor and bachelorette parties. Any questions?" Bea asked. "Yeah, who will be wit us and why three weeks before?" Sakura asked.

"Only me, Edward and Megumi and we have to go for photo shoots, because you are my super models remember? We give away coffee table books. So you need to model everything for the book. Sea Breeze is the title. Oh and, I' afraid Miss Daidoji could not come because I will be breaching my secrecy contract. No other fashion designer must know my design."

"But I wont copy your designs." Tomoyo said quite indignant. "I know dear but still, many people out in my line of business wants to take me down, and I don't want to give them a door. I'm sure that on our third week you will already be there. Don't worry Daidoji."

After many hours of talk with Bea and Edward, Megumi nodded off on her mom's shoulder and they had to go home. After all Sakura and Syaoran still had to pack. Touya and Fanren were actually shocked that the both of them would agree to three weeks _**alone. TOGETHER**_**. **Yep, Fanren was gonna like this. So she shrugged it off, let them pack and gave glints of a smirk to Nice and Eriol.

Tomoyo was trying to tell Syaoran not to go only to be interrupted by anyone who was there to interrupt. Syaoran hastily packed a bag and ran down to the beach. He was standing there, heaving, his hair flowing by the wind, his eyes sparkling with joy. He was just looking out to sea, that is how Sakura found him. Stupid she knew, that just one look at him stirred every nerve in her body and made her belly do somersaults. No wonder she loved him so much, he was just so alluring and loveable. She sighed as she approached him.

"Syaoran? Is anything wrong? You seem…. Out of this world!" She couldn't help it, she giggled. Syaoran seemed to have planted a smirk on his lips. "Come closer." Syaoran said simply as he faced her. "What?" But all coherent thought were shut down when his arms reeled her in and hugged her for dear life. "Syaoran.. what the!" But her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Let me hug you again, but not just five minutes this time, please." His voice was a whisper and it was so soft, so captivating. At that moment she went lax, as she used to, and settled her head just on the crook of his neck. It was everything, he thought. He would give up everything he had, just to get this woman, the best thing in his life. The only girl who ever came close to his heart.

She was foolish, stupid, crazy and a moron. But she would be all of that if she could hold him forever. All those years she thought she was content and complete, yet she lacked him. All those years she did everything to get her dreams, she neglected the most important one she had. And now in these moments, she was able to get him, the best thing in her life. The only boy who ever came close to her heart.

_**I Wanna Be With You **_

_**Mandy Moore**_

_**I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight**_

_**I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you**_

He caressed her hair like he used to, and he drew here in, he connected her soul with hers, lay his heart at her feet. _Sakura, you are always here inside me, Lord knows I tried to forget you, but every time I see a flower, I think of how you blossom, when I feel the sun, I think of your warmth, I can never forget you, and even if I could I don't think I want to._

_I want to hold you forever like this, to feel you, to simply know, that after a long day, after a problem, after everything, I can remember you and your warmth, can love you as I want to. And tell you everyday that I love you. I want to be with you and no one else. Can you hear it? My heart? Its beating again now, but it ad been dead for ten years, you gave it life…_

_And if I loose you I don't know if it will ever beat again, how I wish I could tell you to stay, but I would not know if you would accept me, I wish everything had been different, that I did not love you and yet, when I hold you, I think I would die if I stopped loving you. I love you Kinomoto Sakura, through the bottom of my heart._

_**So Ill hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more  
And Ill savor each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (To feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?  
Yeah  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you**_

Sakura felt his heart beat against hers. I was a wonder that it beat like that, for her. Its painful to know that all they have are moments like these. For a month she can delude herself into these pleasures and then she would move on. She would try to forget him, and dwell on the shadows of these memories.

_Syaoran if you only knew that my heart is aching for you, like a puzzle. You are the last piece missing in my life Syaoran and I hurt to know that I will never be complete. I hold you like you're mine, if only this time, I savor every moment I have with you, because that's all there is, I cant stop loving you!_

_When you hold me this close don't you even feel my heart beat for you! Can't you here that its longing for you, wanting to be with you! All my life I never wanted but with you… I wished to everything there is to wish on if they could give you to me, if I could have you, they still didn't answer me._

_It hurts Syaoran, that you will never be mine, I loved you for ten years, I love you still. I love you……_

_**Wanna be with you (Yeah)  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you**_

_I want to be with you, if only for a while..._

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Love isn't always painful; sometimes it can be as light as a feather with no problems and pretenses. But if love doesn't hurt, it can't be called true love. Because when you love, you give away most everything, that it almost makes it unbearable. If you love with no pretense, you do not love at all.**

**Preview:**

"_**Here we are again, back here. A lot has changed since the past ten years." She looked at him, eyes soulful as they had been ten years ago. "Not everything, Sakura." Syaoran touched a finger to her cheek. "What do you mean?" Sakura took his hand and twined her fingers. "Here, everything will always be the same. Forever."**_


	11. Chapter 10

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Ten: I Will Always Love You**

Li Mansions

Li Syaoran was already fuming by this time of the day. It was only six in the morning yet his poor secretary was already having an earful from Li Corps CEO. "What the hell are you doing over there? I told you to take care of my meetings and send the CFO to go. How dare you defy my orders! I will not speak to you, and when I return I am going to fire you, now connect me to my CFO."

While cursing at the secretary and CFO, Syaoran was also hefting his bag into his convertible car. He just got of the phone when he heard the familiar ice voice drone out from the doorway. "KINOMOTO. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! AT SIX A.M! I told you this is a sabbatical. A damn vacation. Now how can I do that with you scumbags irritating the hell out of me? I will deal with you when I return to the States. A damn month away from you idiots. Incompetent! Your fired! When I return, I want your piss poor face out of my building and out my pay check list! FIRED!"

Sakura was heaving when she threw her bag at her Ferrari. "Rough start?" Syaoran asked while leaning on his door. "Yeah. Idiot manager called me at six am to ask me about a pay raise. Now he's fired. I hate being so mad! I'm already evil as it is." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "You, I heard you bellowing a few minutes before I did."

Syaoran gave a sigh. "My secretary is calling me to come to the office to sign papers. I left that to my CFO! I said I'll fire her when I go back, so I assume she will just resign. So I need a new secretary. Damn!" Syaoran's eyes were like a panda's. They really had huge eye bags.

"Good thing we are only driving up to the airport." Sakura was also sleepy. After their escapade, she rarely slept at all. Syaoran was the same matter, worse even since he spent the rest of the night looking out at sea.

_Flashback:_

_They did not know for how long they hugged each other. But when the final lights in the mansion were closed, the sudden darkness brought them back t reality. "Its getting late, Sakura, you should go back now." Syaoran was looking at her so intensely that she wanted to shout, Love me! Why can't you love me? Ten years, I waited and you still don't love me... But under hurt, was a woman's pride and she was determined to use that to its fullest._

"_Goodnight Syaoran, I'll see you tomorrow." As she was walking he was staring at her back. "I'm sorry I could not tell you how much I love you. Rejection is something my heart could not bear. At least, like this, I know you did not really reject me for dreams. But I wish someday you will feel how much I love you. I really am sorry, for both of us."_

_End of Flashback_

"Good morning to both of you." Fanren Li in her green, dollar printed, cotton pajamas and light green tank top, came out from the doorway. She was holding what looks like a cooler. "Here, Jolene and Wei made that. Clubhouses and some iced tea. Anyways, I am sent here to see you off at the airport." Fanren gave a huge yawn.

"Dressed like that Fanren?" Touya Kinomoto already dressed was walking towards his new Maserati. "What? Oh yeah! Wait I'll just change." Fanren dashed inside. Touya was left to contemplate Sakura. "So kaijuu, will you be okay over there?" Touya touched a finger in one of her bags. "Onii-chan, I have been in the US, alone for ten years! What more in Hokkaido? And I am not a monster!"

Touya gave a huff. "I'm more worried that you're not alone!" He muttered under his breath. "Oi gaki! Hurt my sister and I will chop your head off of its place. Then I will hang it in my living room as a memento and my sons will know that I have finished off the brat who hurt their aunt."

Syaoran just gave what passed as a nod and crawled his way to his car. Minutes later, Fanren was already ready and with her are Eriol, Nice and Tomoyo. "They woke up and wanted to come. Hiirigazawa drive your own car." Fanren noticed that Syaoran was almost half asleep.

"Look Syaoran, why don't you ride with me? We'll just drop your car off." Fanren smiled at her brother. Touya had already rode in his Camaro with Eriol and Nice. "Its fine onee-chan." Syaoran said in a deep husky voice. "Look why don't you just ride with Sakura? Both of you could take turns driving once you land in Hokkaido Junction. It's still five hours away from there."

Fanren was already pushing Syaoran in Sakura's Ferrari. "Do you mind? This one looks ready to drop." Sakura shrugged and helped Fanren cart Syaoran's stuff.

"Daidoji you ride with me." Fanren barked out the command. "Yes onee-chan." Tomoyo trudged after Fanren and saw that Syaoran was fast asleep and Sakura had her I-pod on. "Why did you let him ride with her?" Tomoyo asked Fanren.

"Look, its not your business and don't you even shove the I am his fiancée to my face." Fanren looked at her icily when she opened her mouth. "I don't like you, you don't like me. But if my brother loves you I will shut up, but as you can see, I am not shutting up. You keep out of what I decide on Daidoji, if you don't want to live through hell."

Tomoyo looked across the road. It was unfair, so absolutely unfair! Fanren didn't even have the courtesy to keep it to herself, or discreetly say it. But she knew Fanren was not like that. What se thinks she says. Maybe it was the result of being a president of a huge corporation for so long. But why hurt her more as it is?

"Look, Daidoji, I'm sorry. Maybe I have been harsh on you. I have been harsh on you." Fanren corrected at Tomoyo's bland stare. "I simply don't want my brother hurt, Daidoji. I made the same mistake years ago, and I lived my life like a dead would, if e had the chance." Fanren sighed.

"Please understand Daidoji. I am only seeking what is best for my brother and for what its worth…" Fanren could not continue. "I am not what is best for him. I know. I'm not stupid Fanren. I want to help him, but I can't! I love him more than life itself. I loved him since we were in high school, and I thought he loves me too! He… made me feel he loves me. He gave me flowers and attention and made me feel special yet… He's always jealous, about Sakura, eversince."

Fanren smiled to herself. "I know. It was my plan to make him jealous." Tomoyo had felt at ease with Fanren now. Maybe it was because she was so pitiful, but still, it was nice to have someone like you, or what's close to be liked.

"Syaoran was even jealous of his own best friend. When we were doing the Romeo and Juliet play, he would always be alone for himself. He was staring out in space, sitting on the edge of the platform. He would not even look at Sakura, but he would act okay to Eriol. Hell, he even removed his glasses for her!" Tomoyo smiled wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Fanren too was amused that she can know how Syaoran and Sakura had been. And as the rest of the drive continued, she and Tomoyo had finally come to terms, that since they both love Syaoran they might as well get along.

Elsewhere:

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked while driving. "Yeah, I was just thinking." Syaoran was looking up at the blue sky, so calm and beautiful, like he thought, the woman beside him. "About what? You seem out of this world." Sakura laughed as Syaoran looked at her. "Glasses, Eye Glasses. I was thinking about those."

Sakura stared at him. "Why?" She sighed, after all this years, this man was still able to confuse her. She loved him so much sometimes she thinks she will simply explode. She just…. Loves him. "Nothing, it just hit my mind." And with that he fell asleep. She looked at him, he looks so….peaceful.

His face was much more innocent at sleep. Like he was finding his refuge whenever he closes his eyes. Maybe because the intense amber was hidden behind thick lashes. Or because the beautifully shaped mouth was not curled in a smirk but rather like a child's sleepy ones. Or maybe it was just because she could express her feeling for him when he sleeps.

"Syaoran, I know you could not hear me, and I know this is so unfair that I am saying this to you when you couldn't even talk to me, much less hear what I say. But I want you to know, I…. I love you." She kept her eyes on the road. It was five minutes away from the airport. "I loves you the moment you came up to me with Ryu. And I fell more in love with you when you just removed your glasses. It is really a wonder.

"But Syaoran, please understand, I was only a young girl at that time, and I had so much dreams. Dreams I wanted to fulfill, yet when you drifted away from me, I felt so empty. So… incomplete. Ten years I was like a doll. I was cold as ice, mean as a snake. Long gone was the young girl with the cheery smile. But with you, I can be anyone. When you walk that aisle, I wont be here, I think I can't bear it.

"I went home thinking I can get over you. But I fell more deeply in love with you. After this, we will never see each other again, but I want you to know, that once, I had loved you with everything I am, only, I was such a coward I could not fight for you and I. I love you Li Syaoran, and I fear, I will always love you.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was lost in the realm of dreams, back to the time when he was still a boy, and she was still a girl. Back when he had his best friend, back when he drifted away, and back to the beach where he had her last in his arms.

_Flashback (Syaoran's Dreams/POV)_

_I stood there with my back to her, smiling lightly. We had a play, again, weird teachers. And as usual, my bestfriend was still busy directing and barking out orders. When she was directing, she forgets that we are actually her friends. And when she turned those killer amber orbs at me, my heart beat increased in about, I don't know, maybe 100 miles per second? _

"_Rid your face of those hideous glasses Syaoran. You're eyes are too much pretty to be hidden behind those, then drag yourself for practice." She winked at im and barked out orders again._

_Since then she began borrowing is glasses, her favorite hobby when she lacks anything to do. Often, she tends to borrow my stuff when she simply wants to annoy me. And I am annoyed, yet I let her, because I know she enjoys annoying the hell out of me. And then I would sometimes jive to her mood and irritate her more than she does me._

_Sometimes, she discreetly goes to her locker room when I am there by the stairwell. She knows me too much to know I brood when I sit there. So she would come, with friends and make me feel alright. Then I ditched the glasses._

_She did not say anything but I guess she hinted that I ditched it for her. Because since the day she told me that, I kept cursing my blurry eyes sight. Almost everything I did for the past four years of high school was for her. And I was just so stupid to let her go._

_End of Flashback/Syaoran POV/Dream_

Syaoran awoke with a start. Sakura was looking curiously at him. She had her face inches from his, and her eyes all but pierced his. "Are you okay? I was waking you up, but you did not budge." Syaoran rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are we here already?" Sakura sighed. "Yep, were here."

Sakura got off and carried her duffel and suitcase. She approached Touya. "Bye, nii-chan, see you in three weeks." Sakura gave Touya a big hug. "Take care, Sakura." And at that moment Sakura felt the urge to unload her baggage at her onii-chan. But she just didn't.

"I'll be okay." Eriol then hugged her from behind. "I want you to be happy Sakura." She turned to him. "I will be Eriol, as a matter of fact, I am happy. Don't worry too much, okay? I am happy for you Eriol." Sakura gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye Nice, take care of Eriol." Nice smiled at Sakura. "Don't worry, enjoy yourself, okay? Sakura, please, be happy for me, give yourself, just this once. I beg of you. Before I go, I want you to be happy." Nice smiled warmly at her. "Nice what are you saying?" Sakura looked baffled. "Here, this is for you. I had not expected you to go, but I want you to open this at the right time, open it at the close, okay?" Nice gave her one cryptic smile and then she broke the hug.

Sakura was puzzled by Nice, but she had to accept whatever Nice had said. "Onee-chan, take care of yourself, you look tired over the last few days." Fanren gave her a hug. "I'm okay. But take care of yourself. Please take this back." Fanren held out a necklace. It was an emerald stone resting in a sword.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura had managed a time alone with Fanren. She was holding out what seems to be an emerald in a golden sword. "Please take it back Fanren." Fanren squinted to have a clearer image of the object Sakura was holding out. And she saw the glint of an emerald, as bright as the eyes of this girl a million years ago._

"_Papa. That's papa's necklace. Syaoran-he lost it...ten years ago, he...he...gave it to you. It was papa's talisman, a goodluck charm, and he gave it to you." Fanren wiped tears. "Take it back, I... I want you to have it back." I had the courage to give it back, because I would be giving back his heart._

"_I wish, one day you would have this again, Sakura." Fanren smiled at her. "Maybe, but for now, please have it back."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura smiled at Fanren. "No. Keep it nee-chan, I'll get it when I go back to New York. But for now…" Fanren looked deep into her eyes, the blue eyes, those which often held coldness were now filled with warmth. "Please, I insist, throw it at sea, for all I care, but take it, for me."'

"Alright, for you." And with that Sakura turned and proceeded to the airport, without waiting for Syaoran. Meanwhile, Syaoran was having the same conversation with Touya. "I swear gaki, if you don't take this necklace from me, I am gonna twine it around your neck and strangle you with it!" Or then again, not the same.

"Look, Kinomoto. I gave that to you because it was your mother's. I told you I don't need it. It was Aunt Nadeshiko's! Syaoran was at his wit's end. "Look, just take it. Chuck it out to sea, for all I care, just, take it." As he was running late he grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in his pocket. "Happy?" Syaoran looked very annoyed. "Very, run along gaki."

As they watched the silhouettes fading, they all wished them peace.

Boarding Section:

"So what held you up with Touya?" Sakura asked as she was waiting for her luggage to clear. "Nothing much, just the usual Kinomoto threats. You? What took you with Fanren?" Sakura shrugged and grabbed her duffel. "Just gave back something I gave to her." Syaoran was about to press but Sakura already started toward the boarding lounge of the private plane. There she saw a fretting Bea talking, more like growling at someone.

"What do you mean you used the PLANE! I have to go to Hokkaido! My photographer will be there in six hours! Driving will keep us a three hours late! Or more, given traffic and urinary stops! I have a five year old with me, for gods sake Kimi!"

Eduard only sighed and spotted the both of them. "Hey! Sorry for the hold up. You see, Bea's sister used the plane and she is actually across the Atlantic by now. Guess we have no choice but to drive." Eduard only sighed as his wife slammed her phone shut. "Great now we have to drive! You two are really essential to go there on time. We can lag back… I know, we'll book you tickets!"

Sakura was shocked. "What?" Bea looked at her sorrowfully. "The commercial flight of Chang Airlines have three extra seats at the first class flight because the business men who were supposed to occupy them had an impromptu office emergency. I know," Bea said with a smile, "because those passengers are Ed's brothers. I booked it myself. So if you two wont mind, please take Megumi with you, she really wants to go to Hokkaido."

Sakura sweat dropped at Bea. And her infamous gleam. "Sure, why not! It will be fun to bond with Megumi." Syaoran looked at her and turned his eyes into slits. "Bea, are you sure, this is all one big accident?" Bea put on her _deadly innocent gleam_ and looked at Syaoran. "Ofcourse, Syaoran, why ever wouldn't it be?"

Although it was quite a big room, Syaoran's gulp was quite audible. "Sorry." Bea was delighted. "No matter, just wait here while I get your tickets. Ed, come along. Meg, you stay with auntie and uncle." Sakura heaved a sigh and smiled at Megumi. "So, what do you want to do when we get to Hokkaido?" Megumi smiled at her. And to Sakura's horror, she had the gleam in her eyes.

"I wanna go swimming and have ice cream and be with auntie and uncle allll daaay!" Megumi was ranting on about how she wants to spend the day with both of them in Hokkaido. "Syaoran?" Sakura was almost sheet white and she had a glassy look on her eyes. "What's wrong?" Syaoran was worried for Sakura and he was about to pick her up when Sakura whispered "Our goddaughter has the gleam!"

"Oh…" Syaoran sat himself, slowly as a creaky old 90 year old, and stared at her, jaw dropped in shock. "We are spending three weeks wit a little devil…" Sakura could only nod as se stared at the five year old bundle of joy/hell. And she will be taking care of _it..._ with Syaoran. Just her damn luck!

Syaoran stared at Megumi. Somehow that little toddler was a glimmer of hope in his desperate world. _I owe you, Ed, Bea._

Suddenly a very bubbly Bea went in the room. Here we go three first class tickets. A1-A3. Meg, behave with Auntie and Uncle." Megumi gave one of her sweetest angelic smiles, because the translation for that is: **Do everything to get them together.** "Yes, mommy. Bye daddy." Meg kissed her dad and mom them gave a hand to each of Syaoran and Sakura.

"See you guys." Eduard gave a sorry smile to both of them while Bea's phone rang. "Beatrice Chang… What?... How the hell did that happen?... Well, shit!... Alright, we'll be there. Fuck it!" Bea shoved her phone to her bag. "Eduard you're brother sold stocks because he lost a casino game. We need to go there." Bea sighed. "I thought he changed!"

Eduard stood still as a stone. Sakura was actually frightened. "Gambling son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip is ass off! We are going to Tokyo, now!" Eduard made a beeline for the door. "Sorry, guys, but Eduard really hates it when this happens. We'll just have to cancel the trip. I'll talk to my photographer. I'm sure you don't want to go there alone. Many shows still. I guess I'll loose this one."

Bea held back tears. "It's okay, we can manage. I have to go to Chuuyang after all. So its okay." Syaoran took Bea's hands and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it Bea, consider this my parting gift to you. After all I only have three weeks left before I fly to the States." Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks a lot guys!"

"Bea! Megumi! Come on lets go. Sorry about this Sakura, Syaoran but Bea is the president of that sector, its part of Yuu Corps. So we will follow you when we can." Eduard scooped Megumi up. She gave a questioning look. "Papa, I wont go to Hokkaido?" Megumi stared at her father's eyes. Eduard felt sorry for his baby girl.

"No, I'm sorry baby girl. No one will watch you there. Charlie and Chad nii-chan are still at camp. Uncle and Auntie have a lot of work to mind a five year old like you, maybe next time Meg." Megumi held back her tears, even though she was only five she still knows that this is important for her dad.

"I understand daddy." Megumi mustered up the energy to smile. "Come on Meg." Bea lifted her baby and she felt her cry. "Don't tell daddy, mommy. I don't want him to be sad." Megumi closed her eyes and talked herself to sleep. "It's okay. We can take Megumi." Sakura said and shifted Megumi to her own arms.

"But we will take weeks. We still have to track where Edmund sold the stocks, and he has gone to hiding, it was his secretary Michelle, who called me. Edmund's good at hiding, for all I know it could take months!" Syaoran sighed, but Megumi was too pitiful. "We'll manage, a whole passel of baby sitters will come three weeks from now. It's okay." Bea smiled at them.

"Thank you, I hope we can repay you sometime." Sakura shook her head. "It's no matter." When Bea and Eduard had left the airport, Sakura, Syaoran and Megumi went to the boarding area and waited for their luggage to be scanned. "Thanks for taking me Uncle and Auntie." Megumi smiled at them from the chocolate bar Syaoran had both for her and the candy store.

"Its nothing Meg, now you must promise that when Auntie and Uncle have a photo shoot you wont be naughty okay?" Sakura crouched down to Megumi. "Okay, I promise." Sakura nodded. Syaoran scooped Megumi up and they walked together at the boarding area. When they were settled at first class, only then did the press people got on to work.

Flight:

It had been thirty minutes since the flight. Sakura's Ferrari was now safely on the cargo hold of the plane, they also got the number of the photographer, Audemar Pigutte, a French photographer, and an ex-paparazzi. He has, apparently caught the pictures of Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston's French Get-away.

He was also Michael Jackson's ex-boyfriend. Gay. When Sakura explained the situation to Audemar, or Morris for short, Syaoran already settled Megumi between them. "Its going to be one long day. Three weeks with that weirdo gay photographer. Just imagine the pains of going through that!" Sakura sighed. "I know, if only Beatrice was not so creepy I would not work with that homo."

Sakura fixed Megumi's little blue bow which brings out her blue bell eyes. "just tell auntie or uncle if you have to pee, okay Megumi?" Megumi gave a nod and dozed of right on Sakura's shoulder. "I guess I have to lift the arm rest so she will be more comfortable." Sakura was trying to pull the rest but she had a hard time because she was afraid to move Megumi.

"Here I'll do it." Syaoran leaned across Megumi and pulled the rest. It was when he lifted his head that he discovered he only had to move an inch to kiss her. But Sakura coughed and pulled away, settling Megumi more on her shoulder. Moments later Sakura also dozed off. And since Megumi's head is not that tall, Sakura landed on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran meanwhile was also dozing off and he landed his cheek on Sakura's head. Many people near them on the plane saw them as a pretty couple.

LI MANSIONS:

Touya Kinomoto had just got off the phone with Bea. He had a grim expression on his face. "Honey? Is something wrong?" Nakuru asked while she was setting out Ran and Ruka's robots and Mika's little dolls. Fanren was busy signing, reading, grunting and revising the papers as high as the Empire State Building. Tomoyo was looking at more gowns. Since the search was, well, absolutely worthless.

"Bea just called. They had an emergency in Tokyo. It appears Eduard's brother Edmund had sold stocks because he lost another casino game. I thought he had changed. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran and Megumi had flew to Hokkaido. It appears there's only the three of them there." That had Fanren's head snapping up.

"Alone, in Hokkaido? They are shooting at Chuuyang?" Fanren asked Touya. "Yes." Touya looked at her skeptically. "Touya, _wo shin chang siminasen, kongye chokushido, iredatsuda, ni harata ne kono ishita kuh, letsukami." _(Invented Cantonese: Touya, sometimes you have to open your mind to some certain… possibilities, things you find impossible, and maybe, just maybe, you will understand, what they feel…)

"One day Fanren, I hope to find a decoder for your cryptic messages. _Joshiku ne dasku rah." _(I have long stopped believing the stone) Fanren looked down again at her papers, and with a sigh began to read an grunt again. But Tomoyo was sure she heard her utter _"If only... you believed me"_

She stared at her designs again. Still, no one in her entourage had chosen a gown. But she noticed a different kind of relief wash over them the day Sakura Kinomoto walked over the threshold. It seems, she thought, they had been treating her like that because she was the reason Sakura had left Japan. She was the reason, why he died, why he lived life as a spiritless body would. Because she was his spirit, she was, she knew now, his everything.

_Flashback:_

_It was prom night. Two weeks from now, they would be walking out the doors of Tomoeda High. As college freshmen. But for now, they will live as princes and princesses. Tomoyo emerged from the door, in her lilac spaghetti strap gown and purple stiletto heels. Her hair was wavy and shiny from her bare, white shoulders and it was clipped by a barrette. _

_But her beauty was nothing compared to Sakura Kinomoto. Despite her simple midnight blue gown, she was still radiant. She was escorted by Eriol Hiirigazawa as they entered. She felt Syaoran stiffen beside her and gave her quite a polite smile. As they dances she noticed his eyes were on Sakura. In fact he never let them lift off of her._

_And when she and Eriol had a... an episode in the grass, she felt Syaoran shatter he dashed out of the room and drove off. She followed ofcourse and she saw him at sea, at sea where he looked out the shore. His jacket and tie forgotten and his body poised upward, he was looking at the stars. _

_He noticed her and smiled. He asked her to sit with him... "Look over there Tomoyo. That constellation, they said it's named Ying Fa. A poet from Hong Kong discovered it. And he named it after the flower his wife had loved. In fact, they said it was the name of the woman bound to marry one of their descendants." Tomoyo looked over, amazed. "How did you know?" Syaoran continued to look up. "Because he was my grand father."_

_She looked over in amazement at the star. It was two years later when she learned the meaning of Ying Fa. She heard Syaoran tell the tale of the star to Mika. Ying Fa, Syaoran's favorite star, means Cherry Blossom. Sakura... The star means Sakura. _

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyo sighed. "What can I possibly do?"

Hokkaido Airport

Megumi was enjoying every sight that she could see. And at the drive going to Chuuyang, she was really blabbering. "Auntie, could we go swimming tomorrow?" Sakura checked the palm pilot. "Odd, we have the whole morning to ourselves tomorrow, Morris scheduled a five o' clock photo shoot." Syaoran sighed. He hated working with the homo. "Alright Meg, we will do anything you want tomorrow."

Megumi squealed. Soon, they arrived at Chuuyang. The attendants gave them a penthouse suite from the hotel. It had three bed rooms. After a little relaxing, they went down and met Audemar, cough, Morris. "Ah, Sakura and Syaoran! Bea was right, you two are picture perfect! Shame you are marrying someone else Monsieur Li. But now let us begin!" Morris got to setting his camera but Syaoran tapped his shoulder.

"This is my god daughter. Where could we leave her for a bit, while we do photo shoots." Morris gestured to the play pen. "Bea informed me of Megumi and so we have the pen. She could stay there and there will be people to guide her. Come, we will shoot by the shores today."

Syaoran and Sakura spent many hours dressing up and doing the make up. For the first photo Sakura wore a green string bikini and a white, see through, haltered shawl, her feet were bear. Syaoran wore a green board short, imprinted with streaks of forest green. His chest was bare and he was also barefoot.

Morris positioned them both on two edges of rocks. After it was edited, Morris thought, it would look as if they were staring at each other from the edge of two cliffs. Sakura's shawl was billowing in the wind. It was such a dramatic picture.

Morris positioned them both next on the sand, where Sakura takes of her shawl and runs to sea, where Syaoran awaits his arms wide open. The shawl will also be caught on picture where it slowly flies to the ground. And the last picture is Sakura being lifted by Syaoran and she wraps her legs around him and his arms around her. There will also be crews making splashing effects on them. It was really beautiful. To the bystanders, they looked like a couple being reunited after such a long time.

Morris, being the gay he was, almost cried because of what Bea said to him. At first he did not believe it, how could he? But looking at them, seeing how they are, and how they deal with the child, the longing glance that would linger in their eyes, he believed Bea.

"_**I have never seen anybody love so much and then get hurt so much. I always believed they are meant to be, I still do, yet somehow, both of them, do not realize that their love was always meant to be. So, I want to help them, before it…. before it becomes too late. Ten years had passed, and still, all they ever needed was each other."**_

"I'll make it my personal crusade to get you both together. Whatever the cost…"

Beach Side:

It was a few hours past since the photo shoot ended. Megumi was now peacefully asleep in the hotel. But somehow, the sea was always calling to Sakura. And since she could not sleep, she took a walk. Feeling the sand and air in her hair and her bare legs and arms, for she wore her simple cotton shorts and tank top, made her feel better than she had in ten years.

Somehow, this beach was always soothing to her. Whenever she feels stressed, she would remember the shore and the sweet, balmy air, and the sand, course yet fine, fine because she always loved it. But what she really missed was the big, obsidian stone in the middle of the bay. Some would say it is an imperfection to the beautiful shore, but to her it was what makes it beautiful. The small imperfection. After all no one could ever be perfect.

She sat down on the sand, leaning against the rock she sighed. It was still hard, she thought with a sad smile, hard to sit where their memories were buried. Hard to feel everything she had buried for so long, happiness, hurt, hope….love. It was hard to feel the hope that somehow, Syaoran will love her too. Hard to feel how hurt she is when the truth just slaps itself to her face.

Hard to how happy she is whenever he is there. Hard to know that she still, and always will, love him. For the rest of her life. She sang, as she did ten years ago. Letting go of all the feelings. And she wished that after, she can rebuild the ice that numbs her heart of all pain, of all feeling, and maybe, just maybe, se can survive to watch him wait down that aisle for another, and give his heart to another. Maybe, she could build he life again, and not die of hurt. If only her heart would simply freeze up. If only it would… stop beating. And so she sang, like a mermaid lost at sea, like a slowly dying fire. Maybe, just this once, if she admitted her true feelings, she could finally let go. Even if she will love him forever.

_**I'll Always Love You**_

_**Nina**_

_**Standin' by my window  
List'nin' for your call  
Seems I really miss you after all**_

Time won't let me  
Decide thoughts to myself  
I'd just like to let you know  
I wish I'd never let you go

And I'll always love you  
Deep inside this heart of mine  
I do love you  
And I'll always need you  
And if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will love you

She really missed him, inside her heart. Missing him was her everyday cross to bear, and every day that passed, she only missed him more. His smell, his warmth. His eyes. All of those, she loved. All those years, she yearned, and still, she denied herself of the only thing she ever really wanted, his love.

Unknown to her, he was also there, walking down the shore, absorbing himself in memories, loosing himself in the comfort of her memory, of her love, of her alone. He smiled, he could still see her sitting there, ten years ago, absorbing the air, staring out to sea, and her emerald eyes alive with passions never spoken. Emeralds swimming in a dark ocean.

And then he saw her again. As she was last ten years. The only difference is, her eyes were now as murky as an unkempt emerald. It had lost its life, it no longer reflected passions. It was dead. And somehow, he desired to put life back to it. Just a little. But when he heard her sing, he saw they came to life again. Her voice as enchanting as a mermaid's. Her face like a cherubin's. What choice does he have but to sing out his heart to her too?

_**Wish you'd never left me  
But love's a mystery  
You can break a heart so easily**_

The days and nights we knew  
How much I feel for you  
Time has come for me to see  
How much your love has meant to me

And I'll always love you  
And if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will love you

It was true, he thought, a part of him always prayed and wished every night that she did not ride that plane, how she stayed and let him find a way. But she left and with her he took his already tattered heart. But he must admit, it also had been is fault. He did not show her how e loved her, that is why she left. Yet after years of longing for her, well, he finally realized. But how long was he supposed to suffer?

She heard him before se saw him. There he was, looking at her with eyes, deep and intense. She smiled despite herself, if she ever had amnesia, there will still be one thing she would remember, his eyes. She could paint them in her sleep, and see them look at her wit the love she longed from him. But like all dreams, like all Cinderella's, she woke up. And when she did, the pain was too much to bear.

_**Time, like a river, keeps on rollin' right on by  
Nothin' left for me to do  
So I watch the river rise**_

And I'll always love you  
Deep inside this heart of mine  
I do love you  
And I'll always need you  
And if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will  
I'll still, I will, love you

He simply sat beside her. He looked up to the sky. And he sang with her. Voices like lost souls finally found. If anyone would hear them, if anyone would hear how they sing, they would conclude it was what makes everything right in the world.

They had wasted too much time, he thought. It kept passing him by, leaving him dead and cold and somehow, angry. Angry that fate always kept what is the best thing in his life away from him. She was the only one who could touch his heart and make him feel….alive. But….. how? How could he show her? How could he live without her?

She sighed. Having him here, like this, it was everything. She always thought she could live without him, she could live without anyone. Tat she was, and is, an island, alone and prosperous. But when she sees him, she thinks she is so wrong, for she can never live without Syaoran Li. She will always need him the way she will always love him.

They just sat there, content with what they have. And when they felt silence was no longer enough, she spoke. "Here we are again, back here. A lot has changed since the past ten years." She looked at him, eyes soulful as they had been ten years ago. "Not everything, Sakura." Syaoran touched a finger to her cheek. "What do you mean?" Sakura took his hand and twined her fingers. "Here, everything will always be the same. Forever."

"You're wrong. Nothing can ever stay the same. It will always be different. Nothing in this world, nor in this life would last. Nothing would remain the same. Nothing, completely nothing." He tightened his hold. "No. There are some things in life, things you could only feel, things that seem so worthless, these will always be the same. It will never change. Like this place. In here, all will be the same."

She stared at him. Somehow she knew that he was not talking about the island anymore. But how could she believe that it remained the same. Hadn't he changed? Hadn't she changed? She could not believe that nothing will ever change, especially here. But she could not think of this any longer as he pulled her to him. Enveloped her in warmth.

"Trust me Sakura. In here, nothing will ever change." He felt her hesitate, and then settle. Atleast, from this place, he would let her feel that noting would ever change. He believed that, he had too, for he needed something to live for hadn't he. He also needed someone to hold on. It was her, always her. And that is something he had no plan of changing.

_**Some things never change….because I Will Always Love You. No matter what…. SK&SL**_

And once again, the stars twinkled, the air pulsed, and they will both swear that the glass rock which held two symbols of promises warmed for just a minute. And the silhouette of a man and a woman, one looking like an angel, the other like a warrior from the sea, looked across the horizon, and smiled at them. Yes, in this sanctuary, no promise will ever be broken, nothing will ever change. Forever.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: While one heart loves, another heart hurts. Somehow it is one of the many mysteries of the world. It is true you can never have it all. But somehow, every heart has a mate, and every heart yearns for its own happiness…..**

_**Preview:**_

"_**All those years, I thought I could, I thought I did love you. But I didn't. All those years I fooled myself that you are all that I needed, but I could not do it anymore. I thought I could. But, I think if I continue to fool myself, I would simply die. And wither. I need her, and the way I do, the way I need her isn't even half of the way I needed you. I really am sorry…. Good Bye."**_


	12. Chapter 11

COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Eleven: Before I Let You Go**

Hokkaido:

Sakura Kinomoto was lying down on the sand, carrying her favorite novel, Breaking Dawn. Her summer dress was a monochrome of green, the skirt was long and flowy and it smoothed over her cream skin quite nicely.

Syaoran Li was wearing a pair of his Billabong Board shorts while playing with Megumi on the sore. And as usual he felt his breath catch on his throat when he saw her, laying down there the filmy skirt of the dress billowing in the wind. It was like the old times he thought. Damn these stupid memories….

_Flashback: (Syaoran POV)_

_We have another stupid activity today. I am playing the role of a little boy who died and lost his soul to the heavens. And as usual, she was my group mate. More likely, she was my soul. She will portray the spiritual being while I play the physical self. This morning she refused to be my soul. She told me she will be just an angel like the others because the whole soul thing was weird._

_Naturally, I was depressed because, well, this was my chance to have another link with her. Good thing our other group mate, Evelyn, told her that we already practiced what we will do and that it was good. I felt hope rise into my system._

_So I piped up telling her that it is best that we stick to what we practiced. And eventually she agreed. It was the happiest moment of my life._

_Thirty Minutes later:_

_Well there she was acting her way, filling up for my mistakes. I was really acting at my best so that I could help her. Then I did a little mischievous trick, I turned around because I know she was there at my back and I got to hug her, it was brief but it was more than enough. _

_I sighed and stopped in my tracks, she bumped her nose into y back. She's going to skin me for this but the heck, who cares? As long as her presence is here, as long as she is my Sakura, I will always feel like I have a new soul._

_End of Flashback/POV_

"Hey dadddyyy!!" Syaoran was brought out from his reverie by the screams of little Megumi. "Yes sweetheart?" Syaoran mustered up all his charm and it seemed to work on the devious girl. A tiny little _bit._ "If you love her, why don't you just break it up with the hag and tell mommy how you feel?" Syaoran looked at the little girl. "Go play somewhere else Meg." Megumi gave a huff. And a sour look before she clucked out a happy laugh and ran.

"_Edward, I Love you more than I can say. And I am really happy to be your wife. So please do not think otherwise! I Love you my Edward, and now you are mine and mine alone. You belong to me and no one else. Not even those beautiful females could get you from me… no sir." I giggled when the cold flame of his lips touched the skin at my neck. _

"_And you are mine", he murmured as he removed the last piece of cloth separating us. "Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." He smiled his crooked smile and took my breath away. "Breathe Bella." I breathed and smiled at him. "Always be a pleasure, Mr. Edward Cullen." And under the asking glow of dawn we…_

"BOO!" Sakura flipped up from her very comfortable position and smacked heads with the culprit who popped her little fantasy bubble. Syaoran was laughing so hard. "SYAORAN LI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" He laughed louder. "Well baby, being that absorbed, the book might just swallow you alive. She poted and gave that five year old glare. "Aww… Bella and Edward are now in their honey moon without that stupid DOG, and then you come up here to tell me boo and you left Megumi alo…. YOU LEFT MEGUMI ALONE! MEG! MEGUMI!" And Sakura started off toward the ocean and lifted the cute little girl.

"LI SYAORAN!" But before Sakura could launch into her speech again he put a hand under her chin and closed the distance between them giving Sakura a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know, sorry I made you worry and took you out of your BEDWARD fantasy." She fumed. He new how much she hated it when she refers to the ultimate love team in Sakura's eyes that scandalous term.

"I will get you for this!" And they ran around the beach for about half the day with Megumi strutting along.

**LI MANSIONS**

Nice was busily choosing out some of the gowns that she will make Sakura wear for the upcoming wedding. Her gown was already tailored but she knew se wouldn't be able to wear it at all. She came across a pink chiffon gown, simple yet elegant. "It screams…. Sakura."

She smiled. From the open window a drift of warm wind breezed trough the room and when she felt it connect with her skin, even though she was wearing thick layers of cashmere she still coughed. And with it was a sight she thought was months away.

There was blood on her handkerchief. And she silently let the tears fall for her life.

In another part of the mansion:

Daidoji Tomoyo was staring out at the stars, most especially at Ying Fa. She could feel it pulsing in the wind, the loss. Somehow she regretted ever trying to be Sakura Kinomoto because she knew in her heart she will never be.

She did everything she could. Physically, mentally. But she could not be as smart or as beautiful as she was. To hell she always cut her hair short just stopping at her chin and letting it go up in a messy ponytail.

Yet she was still the girl whom Syaoran loved. Eternally.

_Flashback: (Tomoyo POV)_

_I just cut my hair today. In the same length she did. Sakura always held her hair in a ponytail, and I also did. I expected that Syaoran will come to appreciate me more. I went to the locker rooms hoping to find him there. And there he was talking to Sakura._

_When he talks to her his face just brightens up. Whatever she says he somehow follows. I mean really, he loves her too much to give her so much. They are again arguing over something. Something Scientific. About motion or something. They always fight about this stuff. _

_Later:_

"_So what are you up to Syaoran?" Keitaro asked him. "Nothing much, just wondering. If I were driving a car I am supposed to go forward right? If I press on the brakes. That is what Newton said." He obviously fumed. "Hey Syaoran!" Rika screamed from beside me. Seriously how desperate could se get?_

_Syaoran gave us a shrug. "Obviously still thinking about a current debate that desperate girl started." Rika muttered. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Will you shut up Rika! She does not have a crush on me. And I was just thinking okay! She is not desperate. Move it Keitaro lets leave these sluts!" _

_And as they walk away I realized something again. __**Sakura Kinomoto is far too important.**_

End of Flashback/POV

Tomoyo smiled. Whatever she did do to herself, she could never be Kinomoto Sakura. Se wont be that rich or that special or even that smart. She would always be the slutty fashion designer who grasped at straws. But it does not mean she has to give up her pride, she will fight this until Syaoran says its over and done with.

**CHUUYANG RESORT:**

It was another afternoon with Morris. After three days of shooting, Syaoran had grown fond of Morris, and he overcomed his discrimination when it came to gays. More likely he gotten over the fact that not all gays wanted to rape him _and _Sakura at the same time. He sighed.

Sakura looked down at the clothes she was modeling. It was, well, revealing. She was wearing a tight, figure curving summer dress which dips at the chest and is cinched at the waist. It was the color of pale yellow. On her hair were cheerful sun flowers. She was a mixture of innocence and seduction.

Syaoran felt his mouth water at the sight of her. His palms felt damp and he had to use every ounce of self control he has not to pounce on her that very moment. "Morris what the hell?" he whispered lowly.

"It's one of Bea's designs, not mine! And besides its picture perfect, now bring your tight little butt over there and strike a pose with her!" Morris pointed an artistic finger to Sakura and Syaoran grudgingly obliged.

"Nice dress." He commented tightly. A man had got to control his loins! "Thanks, I guess?" Sakura was a little confused. The way he looked at her was as if he was ready to eat her alive. She was the Sakura Kinomoto but men's thoughts were still a complete mystery to her.

"Okay Sakura pretend to be playing around at the beach and Syaoran watch her laughingly. This will be the cover pages people so lets do this right. Only once in 8 years do we get this kind of sun set here. So don't waste it." Morris was screaming from the side lines.

The pictures looked good, Morris thought. They looked so natural. All those laughing and twirling and running. But this was not the finale he needed. He checked his watch. 5 minutes left.

"Okay Sakura I want you to lie down on the sand." She looked up, confused but did as se was told. Her hair spilt over the sand, and the sunflowers disarrayed at her side. Perfect was all Morris could think off. "Syaoran lie on your chest on top of her." He looked up, was about to protest but he saw hope in the photographer's eyes.

He sighed and did as he was told. Lord, she was beautiful. Her skin was like alabaster against the coarse sand. Her hair smelled strangely of cherry blossom and the fragrance of the sea with the scent of honeysuckle nearly drove him wild.

He was…. Amazing. The intensity of those Amber eyes were killing her. He smelled strangely of the breeze that seems to shut her mind blank, her eyes were glistening. She could feel it. Slowly they began to retain the utter splendor they help years ago, in the dim and distant past.

"Syaoran…." She murmured, her hands reaching up to touch his face. He pressed a finger to her lips, inviting him to take everything that he is. "Syaoran…" she muttered again but softly this time. Begging. For what he did not know, and was in too deep to care. He inched is face closer.

Her eyes flashed. Panic, fear. But he soothed it. He murmured and caressed her face. "Close you eyes. Just close your eyes. Don't think about anything. Trust me. Just trust me." And she did trust him. She let every coherent thought flow out from her mind.

She was drifting and she plunged into a world where there are no thoughts to be thought off. Only feeling to be felt and explored. Wonders yet to be unleashed. And suddenly a wet, hot warmth covered her lips. Explored every sensual inch of her. She felt something pry her mouth open and plunged deep. She gasped.

He was in a new world. One he freely explored and assaulted. Ten years all he could think about was not being able to do this before she left and changed. Before she stopped believing that love did exist in the world. And now all he could do is pour everything he felt for her into this moment.

"SYAORAN!" They all heard a squeal erupt from the sidelines. Long ebony hair flowing out from a white band and Tomoyo smiling up happily. "Hello there Syaoran! Ooh I missed you!" Tomoyo pulled Syaoran off the ground and kissed him with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me, Tomoyo Daidoji?" Morris gave Tomoyo a very icy look while pulling Sakura off the ground. "Yes, you must be Morris o what a pleasure!" Tomoyo extended out a hand and Morris glanced at it, disgustingly and gave another icy smile, a few degrees colder.

"My name is Audemar Pigutte, I would appreciate it if you call me Mr. Pigutte, Sakura honey, come on, come with Morris, we'll get you some fresh clothes."

Sakura nodded absently as Morris led her away, Megumi safely tucked in her arms while the child was sending death glares to Tomoyo.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. "I came here for the wedding, I swear you are too dense Syaoran!" Tomoyo tried to reach for him but he moved away. The sun was setting and everyone cleared the set. In Syaoran's eyes burns anger, sadness, guilt, mixed emotions that blurred the clear amber of his eyes.

"Will you just drop it Tomoyo!" Her smile evaporated, her eyes filled with tears. "What are you saying?" Syaoran looked at her differently. "I'm sick of it, I'm sick of everything, no let me finish!" He almost bellowed when Tomoyo attempted to stop him.

"Fourteen years ago, during freshman year, I never liked anybody in my whole entire life. And then she stood, right in front of me, clutching the essay she wrote and her smile, I felt my heart beat so wildly. When I helped her in Biology that day, all I could think about was I wanted this girl to be mine, forever.

"And then she had dreams, dreams fit for her self. She's smart and capable and she does not have one vain cell in her system making her more beautiful. She was the smartest person in class, yet she was most oblivious to what she feels. I hated it, I did."

He paused. His chest was heaving and tears were flowing out of her eyes. "I was not dense Syaoran. Heaven knows I did all I could to be just that but I can't damn it! I knew you wanted her, I always did I just thought that after ten years maybe you would love me."

He looked at her, his eyes now softer. "I thought I did too Tomoyo. I tried to fall in love with you. But just one look at her, I'm gone. I wanted to hate her. Yet when I see her with another man, I get this feeling like I want to kill the guy. I love her, Tomoyo, I realize that now. And I could not, would not, go on without her, not without a fight."

She smiled, an irony with the amount of water going down her cheeks. "I do not know how in high Heaven but I understand, I think the reason I came here is because I know that deep down, you will never leave her."

He smiled. "All those years, I thought I could, I thought I did love you. But I didn't. All those years I fooled myself that you are all that I needed, but I could not do it anymore. I thought I could. But, I think if I continue to fool myself, I would simply die. And wither. I need her, and the way I do, the way I need her isn't even half of the way I needed you. I really am sorry…. Good Bye."

"Good Bye Syaoran." And she walked away, tears glistening in her eyes. She picked up her phone and dialed the first number she got. "Hello, may I ask who is this I'm sorry I just…. Eriol? I ah… I really need someone right now, could you meet me somewhere?" She smiled and drove off.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

She was shaking by the time she got into her suite. She asked Morris to just leave her be for a moment. This, everything was wrong, everything is out of decorum. Blindly she packed everything she has. She was sick of this, she thought that when she got back she would finally give everything justice but she could not.

Here she was, falling all over again, and she had to just go, and set her heart free, rebuild the walls that he managed to turn down. But she just could not leave him, without saying what she needed to say, after all she was never going to see him again, so why conceal everything and burden herself?

When everything was set, she picked up her bag and rose to go to the only place her heart felt at ease, she had to visit that place before she goes forever.

**Li Mansions-Eriol Hiirigazawa**

He looked at his sleeping fiancée. Nice was… everything he could ever need but why does he seem to be so drawn to Tomoyo Daidoji? Here he was, preparing to take a five hour drive, in ten in the evening just so he could meet with the girl who ruined his best friend's life?

Ah what the heck. He was always a man of risks, and he will not know unless he find out. Kissing Nice's forehead he rose to go and find out.

**Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto**

He was finally going to tell her that he loved her regardless. Ten years he has waited for this chance and now he has it, but when he reached her room he found it empty except from the letter at her bedside. He almost fell to his knees when he read it and he took of running.

_**Before I Let You Go**_

_**Freestyle**_

_**I can still remember like yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that your love will  
make me feel oh so right  
But now I feel lost, don't know what to do  
Each and every day I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears, I'm trying with all my might**_

_**Because you've gone and left me standing All alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow On my own...  
But baby...**_

_**Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin' 'Coz it's true,baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do,  
yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say ...  
I love you**_

_Dear Syaoran,_

_While you are reading this, I may be somewhere far away by now. And the only reason I am telling you this is because I know you will never see me again. I will make sure of that. I wish you happiness Syaoran; I want you to be happy because…I Love You. I loved you the first time you helped me with the cards. I think I loved you when you became my model for the parts of a human. I lost my train of thought you see._

_I left because I was so hurt. That you did not love me back, that you even stopped being my bestfriend. All I wanted was for you to love me, and you didn't. I remember that time in freshman year, when you stood up on a chair, for thirty minutes just to hold out curtain rod. You even tied it for me, I appreciate that. I really do. Sorry if I did not show any gratitude. _

_I remember a lot of things Syaoran. Almost every memory of you, I keep it here in my heart. And I always will. I just want you to know that I really do love you. With everything that I am. But I could not go on like this. When loving you is almost too much it hurts. You will always be who I will love, eternally… whatever else is synonymous. I just wish I have enough spine to tell you this personally and face the rejection you will likely give. My spine made up of all the revolutionary war heroes goes to dust when it comes to love and well ghosts._

_Anyway I just wanted to say, Before I let you go, that I Love You, With everything that I am._

_Goodbye and be happy,_

_Sakura_

Meanwhile, at the same time Syaoran saw the letter:

Sakura went to the stone of love and she stroked the stone which heated under her fingers. She then remembered, oddly, about the time capsule they buried here ten years ago.

_Flash back:_

"_Let's bury this memory in time." Syaoran said against her neck, his breath tickling her. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her breath warm on his neck. "A time capsule, buried here, in the stone of love." Sakura pulled back only to smile at him. "Got a canister?" Syaoran smiled._

_They got out Syaoran's ancient mini trunk and began to look for memories to preserve. Dozens of pictures from school and their Saturdays out together, symbols of their friendship. The bandanna Syaoran let Sakura borrow to tie up her bleeding wound. A book they had a good laugh out off from the intimate scenes. The Polaroid picture of Syaoran. The bracelet Syaoran gave to Sakura. The key chain Sakura gave to Syaoran. Tamgumi-sensei's wig. The old Romeo and Juliet manuscript which was not removed from Sakura's bag._

_Then they got out a video camera and took on a video and kept the tape in the trunk. Then they went near the stone and buried the trunk. They placed a piece of parchment they found along the beach with this writings._

_**For a wonderful friendship,**_

_**Perfect and Pristine,**_

_**It is such a shame that fates would not let us keep it.**_

_**But we hope our friendship will never be forgotten**_

_**Until the end of time.**_

_**We hope that under the stone of love,**_

_**The kings, Aquanus and Luna,**_

_**Will watch over our memories,**_

_**Let us remember them,**_

_**And never forget till the last breath,**_

_**For never will we find another best friend as good as we,**_

_**Let our friendship be frozen in time,**_

_**As the love before us was meant to be.**_

_**S.K. and S.L**_

_**The start of a new morning and the end of the most perfect friendship**_

_**Midnight of December Nineteen 1994**_

"_There all done!" Sakura looked at the marker they placed on the trunk. It was an arrangement of sea rocks and shells they gathered along the beach. She noticed a silence from Syaoran ever since they finished writing up the poem, or at least, composition since it had no rhymes. And Sakura was sure, she had no brain power for rhymes. Syaoran's back was turned away from her, se could almost feel his intense eyes look out to sea._

"_Is anything wrong Syaoran?" Sakura placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. And she was shocked when he whirled and hugged he so tight she could almost hear her ribcage crack and her heart thunder loudly, she gave half a thought if he could hear it beating. "I'll miss you, I really will, I… I don't know if I could have a friend like you again" Or love anyone as I love you._

_Sakura felt tears again but she willed them back. If she were to give Syaoran a final glance of this friendship, she would show him se was happy. She held on tight, forced her voice to be light. "Syaoran, I want you to listen to me, I will miss you. I will never forget you. All my life I never had a best friend. I never had a confidant, a shoulder to lean on. I never had told anyone about my dreams, my life. But then, you came. Because of you Li Syaoran, I had a clear path to where I want to be. You will always be my one and only bestfriend, forever." _

_Sakura felt Syaoran draw her in. "And you, Kinomoto Sakura, are mine. I will always remember you, the first girl who had the power to convince me do things." Syaoran felt a knot loose on his belly when he felt the warm, laughing breath on his neck and sigh as he felt wet tears on his shirt. And they slept holding each other under the moonlight. And the figure of a god and goddess look over them. A whispered conversation and an agreement, at least, as long as they were on this beach, they would keep them together, where they belong._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura sighed. She felt compelled to dig up the fragments of the only memory she had of Syaoran. And oddly, she felt something hard sticking out just beneath the rocks. She cleared the sands a bit and took it out. It was the box. How odd was it, she thought, that at the precise moment she remembered it came out. She opened the lid and before her eyes, were the memories of her past long forgotten, but somehow was always a part of her.

Everything was still there. She thought that after ten years the waves would have caused the box to drift to sea or at least be exposed but, she could feel someone watched over the box and awaited her return for it. She felt her tears drop, as she traced her fingers over the poem inscribed in the lid. Under her breath she recited her very words. Words that she never forgot.

But what caught her eye was the video camera, she did not know Syaoran left it there in the trunk. Anyways, it must be broken by now. But great was her amazement that it was not broken and that it had full batteries. But considering the humidity and the vapor under which it was placed…… She could not possibly move. She felt tears run down her eyes as she watched the video over and over again, and then she heard a voice…..

_**I wish that it could be  
Just like before  
I know I could've given you  
So much more  
Even though you know  
I've given you all my love  
I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and everyday I reminisce  
'coz baby it's you  
That i'm always dreamin' of**_

_**Because you've gone and left me  
Standin' all alone  
And I know i've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby**_

_**Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "i love you"**_

On the screen of the video camera was Syaoran, on his back was the raging sea, the sky as it was, ten years prior.

"_Hi Sakura! I hope that you will be able to watch this video. I really do not know how the hell am I going to say this to you but, I love you. There I said it." Syaoran gave a small chuckle. "You see, the only reason I decided to stand in front of you and help you with the cards was because I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you."_

_His eyes softened his stance relaxed and he just entered his memories. "That time I held up the curtain, thought my armpits would fall off but I still endured it because you smiled at me from behind the curtain and you whispered a thank you. I was in heaven._

"_The time I made the bet with you about if you win your contest, I was so excited because I get to share a lot with you. I tell you a lot because I like it when we get to talk to each other. Talking with you, it's the best. _

"_You were the bestest best friend I ever had, you are the love of my life. You're good in English notice the linking verbs." He chuckled. "Oh, you're calling me right now, guess I better sneak this camera and go bury it, but if you ever find or see this, will you promise me that you will find me and tell me how you feel? I'll take that as a yes… and Sakura? Before I let you go, I want to say, I love you… I really do. Find me someday, okay?"_

And then everything went black except for the sounds of love and friendship echoing through the sands as it did, ten years ago.

Both were running. Both were searching, and finally, at the heart of the kingdoms, where sea, heaven and earth met, two hearts so lost, have found each other.

He was panting, but he was glad when he saw her. He saw the chest he buried ten years ago lay open at her feet, the camera he thought destroyed over the years playing his voice. And the girl, now woman he dedicated his everything to watched as he approached, tears in her emerald eyes. He ran faster as she ran toward him and he caught her at the waist. And after so long, he felt the restraints on his heart loosen as he held her, claimed her his.

She was in paradise. It was everything she ever hoped for. Being loved by the only man who ever held her heart. It was, wow.

He released her and gave puppy kisses to her face. "Why… didn't….you…tell….me?" Syaoran said between kisses. "I hate rejection you know!" She giggled as he continued to kiss her face. "I really love you Kinomoto Sakura!"

She smiled and it warmed every bit of him. "I really love you too, Li Syaoran!" He smiled and got down on one knee. "Marry me?" She laughed and cheekily turned away. "Nu-uh! I still hadn't tried dating. Maybe after a year." He almost kissed her feet. "But, it's been ten years! I mean isn't that enough?"

"Fine! Who could resist that face. Three months." Syaoran was about to retort again but Sakura kissed him. And he thought, "Oh well, who cares!" And when they drew apart for air they both smiled.

"Before I let you go?" Syaoran asked. Sakura laughed at him and pouted, "I think I wont."

_**Letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so  
That's why I set you free  
I know someday, somehow  
I'll find a way  
To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be  
But baby**_

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "i love you"

'I wont either…" He laughed and under the moon and the stars they laughed. Sharing the bliss of a new found love. They lay under the stars, holiding each other tight. 'Why did you love me? Despite my many flaws?" he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, I just do. Its like my heart craves you, my lungs need you to draw in air, I need you, I just do. Nothing could ever explain the depth of how I feel for you. Its…"

She cut him off. "Uncomparable with anything. I know, because its exactly how I feel for you. Because If all else perished, and you remained, I would still continue to be, but if all else remained, and you were annihilated, the world would be a stranger to me."

He smiled and whispered to her the language of his heart. "I love you, little Bronte fan."

She laughed. "I never knew you read. I love you too, little wolf." And together they slept in the realms of love, hope and dreams, never letting go.

0--o--0--o--0--o--0--o--0

**Kyria: Finally, I was able to update this! I know it sucks but I just got home from the last day of my exams, don't blame me. Anyway, I put in some of my insights for Breaking Dawn, (to other fans of Bella and Edward and those who want to kill Jacob as well: Hello!) Anyway, they are finally together, Nice is dying, Eriol is confused. And can anyone guess who Edward, Bea (should have been Bella) and Megumi are? If not then just stay tuned, I figure just a few more happy chapters before I say and they continued on their little piece of eternity forever….**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Stop it, you're drunk!" **

"**Good, I want to be, for being an idiot!"**

"**This is the real us…. Sorry for not telling you."**


	13. Chapter 12

**COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING**

**KYRIA: HEY GUYS! Hope you like this one too. The support on Powerful Four**

**SUMMARY: She loved him the first time he helped her do a task in Biology. She never did know if he likes her or not. She always claimed she did not like him, and she also lied all the time. In time, the class grew rumors, he started to drift away. And she set up an invisible barrier around her and ended up hating the guy. She started to realize this was foolish, so she dropped it. They remain friends, not as good as they were before, but friends, the very least. He fell in love with a girl who loves him back. She falsely fell for his best friend. She had slowly learned to accept that they could never be. And when she was living a pretty normal life, being friends with him again, he starts to have strange behaviors that occur whenever his best friend and she are close by. When will he realize that because he drifted away, he gave up what could have been the best thing in his life? And when will she admit that because she gave herself a protective cocoon, she lost the man she loved? The girl? Kinomoto Sakura. The guy? Li Syaoran. The bestfriend? Hiirigazawa Eriol. The other? Daidoji Tomoyo. Who will end up with who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AND CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Twelve: Jet Plane**

_**Life is like a big Plane ride. There are times when you get on the plane and then land where you want to be, or face some turbulences along the way. But the worst part of being in a plane is when it crashes down, and you just have this sinking feeling that everything is over and done with….**_

Somewhere at the Hokkaido Junction:

Eriol Hiirigazawa found himself walking across what the big, hairy , toothless guy down at the entrance a bar. Actually it was a rusty and dirty chunk of a broken down trailer cut at one side to resemble a bar. And toothy was the bouncer/dealer in this crappy excuse for a tavern.

And yet, there she was in all her stunning glory. Her lavender eyes were puffy and swimming yet she was holding the tears back. Her cheeks were tearstained yet she was still calm and composed. She was just drinking a glass of martini. The bartender serving for her was as big as the guy upfront but he could see him as a good guy. Eventhough he was alone with her for atleast three hours, he had not slipped anything in her drink.

The guy looked up at him, and saw him glaring daggers. "Hey pal, I aint doin' anythin' to dis nice ol' lady. First customer see. My daughter, Angela, she has her play and stuff. We need money for her tutu. Good ballerina, my Angie, and dis here lady was the first to come here, trusting two big hairy toothless guys."

Eriol smiled. Even at pain, Tomoyo Daidoji still tried to do a good deed. "Yes, aint she just she magnificent. And tell you what, if your daughter is blond and has striking baby blues? She'll design Angie's tutu. She's a fashion designer see." The guy smiled. "Well, too good Angie is blond with baby blues. They all comin' here later, right Ricky?"

The guy named Ricky gave a toothless smile and blushed. Eriol found it funny. "Ricky's mi' brother. Very good guy, shy in a way. Good hand. Works with construction. Well, I guess I better give you some privacy, there's a booth down there. I'm Mark by the way. Leah, my wife, she'll just love your girlfriend here."

Tomoyo finally gave a watery chuckle. "Not mine Mark, tell Leah thanks for the cocoa." Mark gave a wink. "Oh, and Angie's tutu? Expect it by next week. I swear to you." Mark gave a laugh and waved them off.

After settling into the booth, Eriol took a real long look at her. "What is the matter, Daidoji-san?" After one long look at him, she broke down. "Its all over Eriol. He broke up with me, he's probably with Sakura right now and he's.. she's… I can't even hate them knowing they suffered more, so much more than I did! God, I'm just so… I'm so lost and tired and I…. I need to be somewhere where I wont be Tomoyo Daidoji. Where I wont be the pathetic girl who blinded herself for ten years and then looses everything, in the blink of an eye."

Tears continued to ebb out of her eyes. He closed a hand over hers. "Tomoyo, look at me." He waited until he looked up. "You do not have to be like this. Be strong Tomoyo. You know this will happen, the first time he asked you out. He loved nobody but his bestfriend, you must understand. Tomoyo, stop it. I know that you can get through this…"

And she looked up at him and for the first time that day, she smiled a real smile.

Li Mansions:

She was awake. She heard everything that had happened tonight. As of this moment her fiancé was driving a ten hour trip in the middle of the night to meet with a girl he barely saw for ten years. She heard him, the quiet concern in his voice. The hesitation in his stance. And his eyes light with something she had not witnessed. The missing piece of the puzzle she was looking for.

_Flashback: Nice POV_

_His phone started to ring as he looked at me. He was sad, as if he was speculating something about me. He answered it, and he looked shocked. "Hello, Daidoji-san? Its Eriol. Eriol Hiirigazawa. Calm down," His voice was soothing. _

"_I'll meet you there." He said suddenly. Where was he going? I knew she went to Hokkaido. But, why will he drive all of that? _

_I felt him kiss my forehead, felt the hesitation in it again. And as the door closed, I cried myself empty, not quite to sleep._

_End of Flashback/POV_

It was, is, for the better. She was dying. And she had to make sure that everyone she loved will get to be happy. She just had to be sure that Sakura and Eriol will continue life without her. Sakura now found happy ever after if Tomoyo was like that. But she could not stomach Eriol.. her Eriol, to fall for someone else.

She had expected him to grieve for a while, then after three years find the girl to make his heart beat again, not three weeks before she died.

But she wanted him to be happy, and if Tomoyo was the key to it. She sighed and for the last time she closed her eyes.

**Chuuyang Resort**

Sakura and Syaoran lay down on the sand and stared at the sky. "When did you first know that you loved me?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "I think it was when you stood in front of everyone and introduced yourself." Sakura laughed. "That soon?" Syaoran looked nonchalant. "Yep. How about you?" Sakura laughed. "Flashcards. You were with pimple faced Ryo that day. Then you skipped lunch and helped me." They both laughed.

"How about this one, when did you feel I liked you?" Syaoran asked. "It was just an interlude, back in Sophomore Year, after that hideous contest in Hokkaido, I think, and it was like very dark, I told you I'd just walk on home, but you stopped me. Another time was when you were going to visit Yamazaki in the hospital, you were with Tomoyo, and I was still taking a make up test, you waited for me to finish, though Tomoyo wanted to leave me."

"And then another time, when you held my curtains, and stayed for the flashcards, or when you always give what I want, like money and stuff." Syaoran laughed. "Man I must look so pathetic." Sakura laughed. "You do."

"I still remember when you got angry with me." Syaoran laughed at his memories. "Yeah, because you were an ignorant jerk." Sakura laughed as well. For one whole week, she sliced Syaoran with icy glares and sharp words, she deliberately ignored him, if it wasn't for the candle giving to enemies they wouldn't even have made up.

"Those were the days." They both laughed. "Remember the time we went to our Saturday training and we were playing around with the microscope? And I told you I'll give the glass slide to a friend of mine who was head over heels with you?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yep, I snatched it right back and you ran, chasing after me trying to get it. I lead you to the boy's bathroom." Sakura laughed. "And I dared you to go into the girls. You left the slide in the toilet of the first cubicle. I wonder if they ever found it." Syaoran laughed. "I doubt it."

"We shared a lot of experiences." Syaoran muttered softly, I know. "Have you ever wondered, when we were kids what it would be like? I mean, you and me getting married and stuff, we were the best of friends, for as long as I could remember." Sakura grinned sheepishly at the sky. Remembering everything she shared with him, every bicker and every fight. Every time he burned with jealousy with his own friends.

"Nope, remember our oath? We were walking home from school, and you tried to stay away from me, AGAIN? And you told me, that I would always be your best friend, but circumstances won't let us? And then sensei put peace between us and I asked you to promise that we'll simply be best friends? That was more than enough for me, you will always be there, even if you are not my girlfriend, at least you meant something more."

Syaoran traced patterns along Sakura's hand, he was still somewhere between dazzled and dazed that his best friend, his sister and his mate, was also destined to be his lover, and he would not have it any other way at all.

"I wondered. Especially when the letters arrived." Syaoran chuckled. The secret letters no one knew who the sender was. "I remember that, you were so agonized by who became infatuated with you and that you hated every second of it." Sakura snorted, "I did hate everything up to his cheesy letters." They both laughed.

It all became very clear for Sakura right then and there. All her life, all of her bitter life, she was always meant to be with Syaoran. He was her best friend, the only person in the world who knows her more than she knows herself.

Suddenly a very bright light engulfed the beach where they lay. "What the hell?" Syaoran rose to protect Sakura but then they saw three distinct figures standing out in the midst of the beach. One was male, the other female, and they had a small child in tow with them.

"Fear not of us Sakura, Syaoran." Sakura's eyes widened like saucers. "Be…. Bea! Beatrice! What… Oh, Lord." The male form smiled. "Dude, I told you I looked like a God." Syaoran chuckled. "Suck it up Edward or should I say Aquanus." Edward laughed.

"Always knew you were quick minded twit. Well you are indeed right. I am Aquanus," muttered Edward, more like Aquanus. "And I am Luna," said Bea. "and we have come to watch over you, for so many years, it has been." Aquanus sighed with happiness. "We couldn't move on, Luna and I, until you two had enough, and finally learned that you love each other. I'm sorry, it took us so long. You both have been bestfriends for as long as anyone could ever imagine, we are glad you have come to terms, both of you."

They were radiant all of them. "Where are you going now?" Sakura asked them, baffled by all of this. She had been friends with Edward and Bella for so long, ans they kept them tied here in this world. "Back to Olympus. Our fathers have watched us live on earth for too long, we wish to return to them, but, over the long years we have spent on this earth, waiting for you to rekindle flame in this island, we have grown attached to you. We can never really leave you without a goodbye." Bella smiled. "Thank you for the friendship Sakura, Syaoran. We give you our blessing for your wedding, rest assured, we shall be watching from Olympus, and the gods will bless your day as Persephone blesses Spring. We wish you well, we wish you joy, we wish you happiness, we wish you everything you could ever desire."

Sakura began to tear up as she smiled at her bestest friend on earth, apart from Nice. Bella was someone special, it was as if Bella could read her mind, now she began to suspect she did. "She didn't" Edward said. "It was me, I just tell everything to Bella. Who could resist her?" They smiled at each other lovingly. The child I came to know as Megumi rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that 'mom and dad' finished their reveals, my turn."

The little child I knew as Nice became a goddess, she was small, almost pixie like, but she had the look of a gazelle. Her hair was a tumble of black across her back and her eyes were the faintest of green tinted with silver. "I'm Alice. I'm Edward's sister. And I am the goddess of fertility and birth. I have watched every infant in this earth, I stand as the protector of a pregnant mother and all of the babies. I came here because I wanted to see my sister." Bella and Alice shared a sisterly look. "And to warn you. I unfortunately bring grave news."

Bella's smile vanished. "Alice." Alice shook her head at Bella. "They need to know, in order to help her. Your friend Nice is dying, and she doesn't want to tell anyone. She has stopped responding to treatments half a year ago, and nothing can be done for her. But something could be, for the child inside of her. She is not aware of the child, but she has been wit child since she stopped responding to the treatments. She has barely any will left to live. Let her know of her child, save her child for me."

Then it was all over. Blinding lights surrounded them and then it was fading, before their eyes tey saw all that Aquanus and Luna had seen in them. They were in the second year, and Sakura saw that embarrassing incident where Syaoran had tripped over her feet while she was on her knees begging for her friend to give her Seline's phone number. She was shocked to feel a weight behind her and turned only to find Syaoran's manhood pressed against her face.

Syaoran saw the time in the swimming pool, when Sakura's parents did not allow her to swim, so she sat on the edge of the pool, pushing him into the water, and she lets him, too, shoving away other people from splashing him because Sakura would also get wet. Him sitting beside her because se told him too. The day they started their tongue game. Their professor wanted him to pick something up and Sakura put two fingers under her chin, asking him how many is that, then sticking her tongue out at him. He copied the gesture quickly.

And they both saw the week that Sakura was angry at him, for being lazy. It was a crappy and a shit ass week for him because Sakura was glaring at him and throwing daggers at him for no apparent reason. He asked their professors to make a game so that they could be reconciled. He gave Sakura a candle. Or the time one girl obsessed with him made Sakura move away from him, she treated him with a cold shoulder to avoid gossip, he actually cried that day. He was just so miserable. He didn't even attend dance practice, e just wanted to be there for her. And the day they became best friends, they swore on it. After their fight, they had promised to be best friend's forever.

And then they were lying on there backs on the beach again. "Let's not forget my birthday." I mimed. He scowled. "Yeah, you were like a twit around that tall air head." I slapped his arm. "He's kinder than you will ever be." They laughed but then she remembered Alice;s words. "Syaoran, Nice is dying." It took a few moments to register what Sakura said, but then everyting clicked in Syaoran's head. "We need to call Eriol."

_**Somewhere at the Hokkaido Junction:**_

"Hey Mark! Send me another volka here!" Tomoyo slurred. Mark winced. After meeting Leah and the kids, Tomoyo cried again, saying she'll never have that with Syaoran, and ordered a vodka, dry. She had about fifteen before he gave her water instead of vodka, she was too drunk to notice, he told Eriol about the replacement and the guy nodded. Must be terribly smitten, Mark thought to himself.

Mark handed her another glass of water, Eriol thanked him and sighed. "Tomoyo, you're drunk." Tomoyo laughed. "Good, I want to be. You know why?" She laughed after every sentence. Goes to sow she's intoxicated. "Cause I am so STUPID!" She laughed again downing the water, staining her clothes.

"I treated her as my friend you know that? My friend, and sure, she helps me get with Syaoran but like hell he couldn't even look at me when she's there, the only person he talks too cause he's so damned smart like her, so they get along. And when I call her slut to people, and she cried because she says she's not, he gets angry at me."

Tomoyo downed another glass. And Eriol sighed as he watched her fall apart.

**Li Mansions**

"Ms. Nice? Ms. Nice are you okay?" Wei walked over to Nice's suite after hearing a thump to the floor. "Ms. Nice?" Wei opened the door and saw Nice lying on the floor blood all over her sheets, and her clothes. "Sweet Mother of Mercy, Jolene! JOLENE!" Wei called for Jolene as he gathered Nice into his arms. "What? What's happening? Nice!"

Jolene rushed for Nice, checked her pulse. "Wei, she's barely breathing, we need to take her to the hospital. Hurry1" Jolene shouted for Anita as Wei lifted Nice to the SUV. "Where is Master Eriol?" Wei asked the guard outside the mansion. "He sped off sir, he said he's going to Hokkaido." Wei looked at Jolene. "Why is he in Hokkaido?" Jolene shook her head and helped Wei get Nice to the backseat and sat with Nice's head on her lap.

They sped off going towards the hospital, Jolene calling Sakura. "Sakura, sweetie, Nice just collapsed, there;s blood, a lot of blood, were talking her to the ER. At Subaru Imai's hospital, we'll meet you there."

_**Japan Sea – 50,000 ft above the ground**_

"Master Li, Mistress Kinomoto, we will land in Tokyo in a few minutes, we hoped you enjoyed your flight." A flight steward commented. "Yes, yes we did." I answered, I was too anxious to get home. If Nice would have a chance to live, I'll take her to Seattle Grace, where I will personally supervise her medications. Sakura pulled out her phone and dialed to Seattle Grace

"_You have reached Seattle Grace General Hospital, Trauma Department, this is Dr. Owen Hunt, how may I help you?"_ A man answered in the trauma. I knew this man, he was my friend, and coworker at Seattle Grace. "Owen, its me, Sakura. Dr. Sakura Kinomoto, head of Neurosurgery, I took a months leave." Syaoran raised his eyebrows. He did not know Sakura pursued her dream of being a neuro surgeon, because he didn't find time to pursue cardiothorasics after managing Li Corps, but his bestfriend/ fiancée was different.

"Yes, I have a friend, and she's terminally ill. I'm going to the hospital right now to see her diagnosis and her treatments. If she survives tonight, I'll take her to LA, are Derek and Meredith back from Europe yet? No? Alright? Miranda, okay book her, I need her on this case. Get the Chief as well, and George and Christina, yes Owen Dr. Yang. Look I know you have issues but Christina and Meredith are the best we have and Grey, Shepherd, Dr. Grey- Shepherd is still on honeymoon, I'll take Yang. Fine all Bailey's resident's I want my team fixed when I get there. See in you in sixteen hundred hours."

Syaoran looked over at Sakura. "You never told me you were a doctor." He asked as son as Sakura leaned back on her chair. "No one knows. In the medical world I am disguised as slice scalpel, my dad never allowed me to be a surgeon after all." Syaoran's eyed bugged. "YOU'RE slice scalpel, well I'll be damned, you make medical miracles. You are a god in the OR! You saved the girl with the neurocysticercosis, eight neurocysticercosis, and you are magic!" Sakura did not smile. "I just hope magic will save Nice. I need to get her files from Hong Kong, damn."

_**Imai Tech Hospital**_

"CODE BLUE, set a crash cart in!" Wei and Jolene stood off to one side, as various doctors moved in and out of the trauma room where Nice was placed. Suddenly Sakura came running in behind Syaoran. "Everyone back away from her!" Sakura's voive resonated. She shoved aside a doctor and called "Charge to 200" No one moved. "I said charge to 200!" Someone charged and she pushed the paddles to Nice's chest, stabilizing her, she adjusted her IV drip and turned to the doctors.

"Ma'am we are trying to cure her." Said one doctor, Sakura gave him an icy glare. "I know you are, but did you even get a CT? An MRI, bloodsamples?" No one answered

"I figured, did you inject anything on her?" One girl piped up. "I pushed 10 cc's of morphine." Sakura slitted her eyes, and walked over to the girl. "Who told you too?" The girl looked around and flushed. "No one, I was an intern and I thought morphine would help." Sakura stood, stoic. "Morphine would help. SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS IDIOT! MORPHINE WILL MAKE IT WORSE. GET THIS IDIOT OUT OF HERE, NOW!" The doctor Sakura passed gave an angry glare. "Ma'am that is my sister and she is an intern here, I am a senior resident." Sakura burst.

"And both of you are morons who can't think of how to save a life. I do not care if you are a senior resident because I am Dr. Sakura Kinomoto, head of Neurosurgery in UCLA, and I think you are a bloody idiot!" Suddenly a dashing young man went in the ER. "Sakura, calm down." Sakura glanced at him. "Subaru, how come you employ idiots in your trauma?" The doctor scoffed. "ER." Sakura barely glanced back. "Which is under trauma, which you would know, if you were not so idiotic. Tell me, what do you push into a person with seizures?"

The doctor was speechless. "See, you don't know. Does anyone know?" One girl raised her hand. She was the one applying the pressure. "You push in norepinephrine Dr. Kinomoto." Sakura nodded. "More commonly known as?" The girl flushed. "Noradrenaline. It lowers the levels of epinephrine or adrenaline that the adrenal gland located anterior to the kidneys, produce. It helps the seizing movements and makes it easier for the attending to check on the patient." Sakura smiled. "Stay here, the rest of you disperse. And you, you would have pushed in morphine wouldn't you. Are you deaf? Disperse." No one moved. Morphine girl and brother huddled together in front looking outraged.

"You heard her, disperse. From this point on, Dr. Kinomoto will reside as our new head of neuro, in the meantime she needs to be here. GO!" At Subaru's words everyone dispersed but the adrenaline girl. "Present." Subaru said simply, and Sakura told Syaoran to go stand with Wei and Jolene. "Chang, Bernice, age 24, she has Tuberculosis, which then caused her left lung to aquire water, during the last few weeks, appox. 3, and allowed the mycobacterium to spread to her heart, then her right lung, and then to her brain which eventually caused neurocysticercosis, and I have a suspicion she's pregnant. I need a head CT, an ECG and finally an ultrasound. In five hundred hours or less, I am moving her to Seattle in 16 hundred." Subaru nodded

"I imagine you need a stethoscope and your scrub cap. You know you have to operate on the worms." Sakura nodded. 'I preferred if we were in Seattle once I get there, if she codes again and seizes, its my cue to cut her open. Do you have spare scrubs? Just incase." Subaru nodded. He left the ER and I stared at Nice. "Nice you idiot, why didn't you tell me?" I touched her hand. And tears dripped down the bed spread.

Syaoran hugged me from behind. "I'm a doctor Syaoran, I'm a doctor, and because I went and became all CEO, power Kinomoto whoo and stuff, I forgot how to be one. I save lives. And now, I couldn't even save my best friend's life." Syaoran kissed her temple.

"You always dreamt of saving lives, since we were in high school, you used to tell me all the time that when you discover how to transplant a brain, you would mention me in your speech saying that you're better than me." The memory made me smile. I turned and burrowed into his warmth. Just then I felt a light pressure reaching into my hand. I turned and looked at Nice her eyes open her breathing labored. I got on a nose tube and inserted it on her, it will help her breathe.

"Saku, hi." She whispered, she was so tired. "Nice why didn't you tell me? I culd have saved you, you have _neurocysticercosis_, you have worms in your brain and I could have saved you, I could have, but now." She smiled at me. "It was a long time coming Saku, you did everything and more, by being my best friend and by treating me like you would a normal person, I don't want pity."

"Nice, were going to Seattle, Owen set up a team for me, you'll recover with Izzie, you'll get married, like Izzie. Nice, Eriol needs you." She shook her head. "Sweetheart. Eriol is in Hokkaido. He's in love with Tomoyo. He'll be okay without me." Tears poured from her eyes. "That's not true Nice. Eriol loves you, he'll be here. Especially when he knows your pregnant." Nice's eyes widened in shock. "I am." I smiled at her, she has some light back in her face.

"Not yet sure Nice, but I ordered an ultrasound. Just to be safe." She nodded. "Distract me, I hate hospitals. What happened in Hokkaido? Why is Syaoran hugging you, does this mean, what I think it does?" She laughed when I blused. "Finally! You two were spontaneously combusting!" Syaoran sniffed at my hair, it made Nice laugh. I knew now wat he was trying to do. However I hated t admit it, I was te optimist, and Syaoran saw and accepted reality.

He moves on, I make ways. He knows Nice is dying, and he loves me too much to say it out loud. I excused myself and called Eriol, he picked up after the tenth ring. "Eriol, its me, Sakura. I have something to tell you." I waited a beat as the ultrasound machine was brought into the room, and after a few minutes more of silence I heard the beating of a heart. Nice cried and Jolene whispered words of comfort, Syaoran held her hand, telling her Eriol will be here soon. And he looked at me and smiled, encouraging me to go on.

"Yeah, Eri, I'm still here." He asked me what was going on. "Nice…." I took a deep breath. "She's dying Eri, and she's with child, with your child." There was a long silence and he asked me to explain. It was the hardest ten minutes of my life.

**Somewhere in the Hokkaido Junction**

Eriol just got off the phone with Sakura. Tomoyo was staring at him. Tears leaked from his eyes. He was gripping his phone so hard. Tomoyo reached out a hand to him. "Eriol? What is the matter?" He looked at her.

"Nice is dying. She has tuberculosis, and she stopped responding to treatments six months ago. The bacteria spread to her brain that is why she has ten worms in her brain. And she's pregnant with my kid. Sakura will fly her to Seattle but during the call Nice seized and she can't fly, the pressure will burst her cysts, and the worms will crawl in her brain. And she'll die. Sakura will operate on her as soon as in two hours, they're still waiting for an OR."

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "She always wanted to be a doctor. When we were still friends, before I called her a slut? She would always tell me of her dreams, where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do, and I would listen, so amazed. But then I ruined our friendship. I am so stupid." Eriol looked at her. "Time to say sorry then Moyo." She smiled and together they drove to Tokyo.

**Imai Tech Hospital**

"She's seizing, book me an OR, Imai do it!" Sakura shouted. Subaru barked orders to book any OR Code Blue. "Push 20 cc's of AED." I checked her pupils. They were dilated. Not so good. The intern came telling OR 3 is available. "Okay, lets get her there. You, you and you, scrub in. Subaru, you too."

We need to remove the cysts in her brain before we could cure her for TB, I just hope Nice gets there. I saw Eriol with Tomoyo rushing ahead of us. "Nice? Nice, look at me. I am so sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Nice smiled. "Eri, take care of the baby. Is it's a girl, please name her after Sakura." She coughed violently. "Increase IV Drip, Nice hang in there, you and you, push her there, I need to scrub in."

Sakura walked away leaving the interns to brisk her off. "Mr. Hiirigazawa, five minutes." Then Subaru followed Sakura. "Nice, its okay. You'll be here to choose names." She didn't answer and just smiled. "Sir we need to go." The interns started to push the gurney. "Nice, I'm here, I'll see you after right?" She still didn't answer. "If it's a boy, name it after Syaoran. And don't place him in private schools in Hong Kong, you know how bad they get, make him study here. Make Sakura and Syaoran god parents, and love him with everything you are."

Eriol was nodding. He was crying and was grasping Nice's hands. "Tomoyo, take care of them for me will you? I know you'll make a good mother. She loved you too, Sakura, she treated you as if you were her best friend as well, she loves you, she loves you and that's the end of it." They reached the doors of the OR, sir, ma'am, you're not allowed here any longer. "Bye Eriol, I love you. Take care of our baby for me will you?" He nodded and he sank to the ground crying. Tomoyo took him in his arms.

**Halfway through Surgery**

"That's it, that's the last cyst. Clamp and penfield 4 please. Dr. Nogi, how's the baby?" Hotaru Imai Nogi, the head of Gynecology scrubbed in to supervise the surgery. "Baby's stable, he's having T-Cells here and there, but he's stable." Hotaru trained her eyes on the monitor. "Good, that's good. Okay, that's the last cyst, she's clean. Hand me the scope." Sakura injected the scope. "Oh, God." Subaru looked up. "What?" He glanced at the monitor. "Oh, dear Lord."

Nice's brain was swelling, there was an aneurism forming on her temporal lobe. CT's and MRI's did not detect them due to the cysts blocking her brain. "Her temporal lobe is swelling, damn it, I need suction!" Sakura ordered. "Hand me a clamp. Please. Okay, suction. Subaru, there's too much damage, damn it! I can't see the leak, suction!" Hotaru looked alarmed. "Baby is having T-Cells. He won't be able to stand any longer, I need to cut." Sakura looked frantic.

"If you cut now Nice will die. There;'s too muc damage, I just repaired the artery, I can reduce the swelling, I can see the clot. The aneurism is easy to dissect. Give me time." Sakura dislodged the clot, and dissected the aneurism, the baby was calming. "Okay, okay, that's it, it's okay." Subaru stepped forward. "Sakura, her Lung is irreparable, there's to much scarred tissue. I'm sorry."

Sakura nodded. "She still has a few days. I'll close her up." Then Nice started coding. "Dr. Kinomoto she's coding." Sakura removed the clamp. "Brain is swelling, damn it! There's still parasite, where are these coming from?" She raised her scope, ready to attack the new cysts. "Sakura I need to cut the baby out now, its choking! The bacteria is too widely spread, if you remove the cysts they'll just come back until she looses blood, and soon the baby as well."

Hotaru raised her scalpel, ready to cut. "Put down your scalpel Dr. Kinomoto." She did. Subaru nodded at her. "There was nothing we could have done. There's too much damage in her brain. She was already coding every hour then every half of it in the span of five hours she was here. You've done the best that you could."

Sakura nodded. Hotaru extracted the baby. "Sakura, look, he's a healthy boy. Nice would have wanted you to cut the umbilical chord." She did so and she shoved out of the OR. She removed her gloves. And her scrubs. Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo were outside. "Sweetheart?" Syaoran asked. "She's gone, she's gone and I watched her die, Syaoran. I removed all of the worms, but they came back. She was too far gone. I was too late."

"Honey you had nothing to do with it," Syaoran hugged her. "I am supposed to be a doctor and I didn't even notice she was sick. I save lives, and I didn't save hers, I make medical miracles and I couldn't make it for her, I am worthless." Syaoran held her tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, its me you should blame. I was supposed to love her, and I wasn;t even there when she was dying. I was never there for her. I am the one who's worthless. I can't even save her life. I am worthless." Eriol whispered. His tears leaked from his eyes.

"Go see your son Eriol. Go see your son." Eriol broke down hard, and it was only then that I noticed Tomoyo beside him. "I'm so sorry." And I knew it was not only meant for Eriol. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." She smiled at me. "Thank you." And that was that.

0-----------o-----------0-------------o-------------0---------------o----------0------------o---------0

**Three Years Later- Sakura POV**

"Sakura chan hurry! You'll be late! Yet again!" Tomoyo laughed as she flowed gracefully in my hotel suite, in her perfect lavender dress and her small bouquet of lilacs. Her hair, the perfect wavy violet black was adorned with a head band of lilacs, she looked like an angel.

"Kura, you are beautiful" She stood beside me in the full body length mirror. At first I couldn't notice that the girl in my mirror is actually me. I was known to be boyish. Shirt, pants and sneakers. My bagpack and my signature ponytail which makes my forehead looking like its about to rip.

When I was a CEO, I was reduced to slacks, button up shirts and the occasional heels, usually I had crocs on my feet. But this woman, she was beautiful. Her long auburn locks were curled at the ends. A white lily at her ear. Her dress was the purest white, with a tube top and a skirt that ballons at the hips and flows. Silver sparkles embroidered it. On her feet were specially tailored shoes that Alice Cullen wore. She was stunning. And she was me. I Kinomoto Sakura, will be turning Li Sakura. I was getting married. Today.

Syaoran had patterned every detail of our wedding to every fantasy in every book I have read. The Li Mansion looked like the Cullens. Eriol was playing the piano for me, and my aisle was the large double stairs of the Li Mansion, there were roses and lilacs and freesia and orange blossoms. Tomoyo, with whom I had regained my friendship again, after two awkard months of preparing everything for Eriol and caring for Bernard Ying Lang Hiirigazawa, the little boy who had to endure the incubator for a long long time, and was now a healthy three year old who is what every three year old is, me and Tomoyo managed to bridge back our lives.

I forgave her, and she forgave me, in her own way, because I never did anything. She let go of Syaoran, and she and Eriol found solace in each other. As a matter of fact, they were moving faster than Syaoran and I. I glanced at her bulging six month old stomach, and I knew the kid was pressing and kicking her bladder at this point in time.

I smiled. "how's Eriol Jr." She groaned. "He's been kicking in my bladder for the past week. So get your not pregnant ass over there and get ready to be married. Everything is set!" I smiled at Tomoyo, just then my dad and my older brother came in the door. "Kaijuu." I smiled at Touya, "Onii-chan." He went over to me and hugged me. "Look at my little sister, it seems only yesterday when you stomped my feet for that." I let out a watery chuckle.

"Hey, no crying! It jilts the bride!" Tomoyo cried. Touya laughed. "If the gaki hurts you, I'm here." I shook my head. "I think he knows what its like when he hurts me, he's learned onii-chan, he won't have the nerve to face you or me. Its been three years, and I promised him three months only. He's still here nii-chan, he loves me, we're okay." Touya nodded and went down to play the piano. I wanted him to be the one to play my hymn. As I'm sure mom would. My dad came to me.

"Sakura, you're mother would be so proud of you. Before she died she asked me to gove you this." He gave me a necklace with a star pendant. It was made of glistening sapphires, and surrounded by diamonds. "She made it for you, for your wedding. Something old, and something blue, your dress is new, and this, this is from Touya."

My father handed me a cross. "He wants that back. It was what Nakuru gave him, for their wedding ten years ago. Your onee-chan is downstairs, but she's a crying wreck, so she says she'd rather not see you, so you won't cry." I nodded. "Daddy, I'm scared." My dad patted my hand. "I know sweetheart, but Syaoran loves you, he does, and he's waited for you for thirteen years, isn't that enough proof?" I nodded. "It's just that, I lost him before, I don't think I will be able to get back if that happens again."

My dad smiled. "Baby girl, that's exactly why its perfect. You both lost each other, you wouldn't want to go that road again. When I lost your mother it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I kept strong because there was Touya and there was you. Now, I can't help but wish I have learned to value your mother more when she was alive. Because absence does make the heart grow fonder. Syaoran loves you, he'll always be there."

"Okay, thanks dad. I can do this." Then Touya began to play the opening march. I watched as Tomoyo turned to hug me, and waddle down the stairs, she looked at Eriol bright and happy. "Honey, were up to bat." I took a deep breath and I descended the stairs. And all I saw was Syaoran. My wedding was a perfect duplicate of Robert Pattinson's and Kristen Stewart's wedding, which occurred just last year, when Kristen turned 20. Meaning to say it pretty much looked like Edward and Bella's wedding. But I did not see it, because all I saw was Syaoran.

He was smiling at me. His tousled amber locks looked endearing. He went for the simple. Black jacket, and a white button down polo shirt and the tie I gave him for prom in high school. I smiled at him. As I walked down the aisle I wondered how the fates brought me back to him, and remembered Luna and Aquanus. _"Guys, are you here?"_ A rainbow flashed across the horizon, and the people gasped.

"_Thanks."_ I looked at Syaoran, he smiled at the rainbow as well. We never really told anyone about Luna and Aquanus and the island. As I reached the altar my dad placed my hand in Syaoran's. "Take care of her for us." Syaoran smiled. "I will sir, I swear."

He traced my cheeks with his forefinger and smiled down at me, and then he led me into the seats reserved for us. "I love you." He whispered. "Me too." And the priest began. "Dearly beloved…" It was a solemn ceremony, and very heartfelt. Everyone cried when Syaoran recited his vows. It was a story of all that we have been, ever since high school. But what made us cry was his last line.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." I cried waterfalls. When it was time to put on the rings, we changed till death do us part to as long as we both shall live. And then we were pronounced husband and wife. He lifted my veil and kissed me, with a promise of tomorrow, and forever and happy ever afters.

0-----------o-----------0-------------o-------------0---------------o----------0------------o---------0

**Chuuyang Resort**

"Do you find it weird that they left us their island?" I asked Syaoran when we were lying naked on the sand, after imitating Bella and Edward on their honeymoon, and as rumored, Rob and Kristen as well. A blanket was draped over our entwined figures.

"No. I always felt that this was our island. Every memory of you and I, here, on this land." I snuggled my head to his chest. "Just imagine if we never had learned of the truth in our feelings, we would always regret not having what could have been the best thing in our lives." Syaoran held on to me tighter. "I know, I think it would be a very hollow existence, not having to care for a kaijuu!" I stuck my tongue out and he kissed me. And we began where my dream left off.

He stared deep into my eyes, "Sakura, BEEP! I, BEEP, love, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

0-----------o-----------0-------------o-------------0---------------o----------0------------o---------0

I pushed my alarm clock off of my bedside table. I peeped an eye open, and I was in my aqua green room, relief o-rama, I still remember the pink, horrendous nightmare in my dream. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm fourteen, I'm rich, I'm the first name in the honor roll, teachers from ever level know who I am, I have participated in ever quiz bee ever known to man, and I have 100 books and counting.

This is my first day of entering junior year. Teachers expect me to be the valedictorian. Even my best friends do. I have two best friends, one for every gender. There's Krishnielle, my girl best friend, someone who understands me when I rumble about Edward and Bella and Rob and Kris from Twilight. One who tolerates me when I go all sugar high on her.

Then there's my guy best friend, Li Syaoran, with who I had a major crush during first year. We became best friends ten drifted apart. In sophomore year, we were participants for a quiz bee and we got close all over again, Tomoyo Daidoji, then my friend, had a crush on him and was jealous of me, she called me a slut, and I couldn't help it, I cried. Syaoran got so angry he never talked to the girl ever I am going to see them again, so exciting.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called from the school gates. I smiled and went to him. "Where you waiting for me?" He rolled his eyes. "Dream on, me waiting for you?" I laughed and fake punched him. Hi raised his fist to mine and I met it. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. "Good." He eyed my bag. "Tsk, didn't I tell you to reduce your bag load? I'll teach you how to use the locker." I slung my arm around him. "Nope, I do not need teaching from the second best!"

He pouted but there was a smile forming in the edges of his lips. "Hey, I had a weird dream last night. I remembered everything we've been through. Since day one." He laughed. And he turned all cocky on me. "Someone's been missing me." I rolled my eyes. "No seriously, its weird extraordinaire." I recounted my whole dream to him, and by the time we reached our room assignment he was laughing so hard people were staring at us. I smacked his head.

"Ow!" But he was still laughing so hard. We sat down on our seats, at the front and I was scowling. "Fine, be that way, I wonder where Krisnielle is, she's better than you." He slung an arm around me. "Sorry, but dude, we're married? Could you actually see that?" I was trying my hardest not to laugh. But I still did. We were laughing so hard that I knew people were gossiping about us again. How perfect we were for each other and blah blah blah.

However true it may be that I had a crush on him once, that was all gone now. What we have is much more special, we are best friends, in a weird way, but in a way only we understand. We love each other too much, not guy on girl, but brother to sister, he'll protect me, as I will him. There was no way I was choosing a relationship with my best buddy over this easy companionship we have. This friendship, I lost when I was still naïve. But I am not letting go again, of what could have been the best thing in my life. Guess what? It was the best thing in my life.

"Dude, there's Krish! Boy do I have lots of Robristen news!" I dashed off to my other best friend, turning her ears blue with all of my news, and we act like we haven't seen each other for years. At my peripheral vision, I saw Syao go to his band of brothers. I smiled at him and he smiled as well, knowing we share the same thoughts.

**Syaoran POV:**

I stare at the girl who managed to be my best friend. To be honest I really felt that close to her, very close. She ws my confidante and she knows everything about me. She's like the little sister I have and will always have. We are weird. No one really understands our friendship, or who we are, but, we do.

She's Kinomoto Sakura, the girl obsessed with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart to get on with it. She listens to Van Morrison and King of Leon and Iron and Wine and she forces me to hear their songs too.

She loves books, and will forever talk my ears blue about books. And the best part, I love her. This bubbly genius who is so kind hearted you will never know she's top of her class. She's boyish, but that's what's making her more special. She is who she is, she is never afraid t show who she is.

My friend Eriol likes her, and Sakura likes Eriol as well, they get along too, sometimes it's a bit painful when you're best friend gets cozy with other people. But I know that I will always be the one special best friend in Kinomoto Sakura's life. And I hate that because of Tomoyo Daidoji, I almost lost what could have been the best thing in my life, my best friend.

0-----------o-----------0-------------o-------------0---------------o----------0------------o---------0

**Reality: 20 years later**

**Los Angeles Times**

**The Doctors that Changed the World: The KinoLi Method**

_**They lived, they loved and they fought. They were best of friends, and they were the best thing that ever happened to each other. Syaoran Li became a great cardiothoracic surgeon, he graduated with honors from Harvard alongside his suma cum laude best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, who became a wonderful neurosurgeon. Together they work at University of California Los Angeles Hospital. Or most commonly known as UCLA. **_

_**Sakura and Syaoran are the heads of neurosurgery and cardiothoracics respectively. Together they have bypassed a brain and a heart simultaneously through electric currents flowed trough the brain which matches the flow of neurons.**_

_**They both live in Los Angeles, and they are the doctors of the twin boys and baby girl of Robert and Kristen Pattinson, they are also good family friends. Sakura is the medical advisor of Kristen who is now pregnant with her fourth child.**_

_**Sakura and Syaoran live a very private life in a beautiful house co-owned by the both of them. Syaoran, who broke off his engagement with actress Anna Osegarawa, three months before the wedding is rumored to be secretly in love with his bestfriend.**_

_**Both deny such rumors. Kinomoto, who dated Robert Pattinson to get Kristen Stewart now Kristen Pattinson jealous, has told LA Times that her best friend wishes nothing to say about the matter of the break up and it mos definitely not include her. Kinomoto also says that she is a doctor, and her only job is to save lives and not be a celebrity.**_

_**It was later revealed that Anna cheated on Syaoran with one of Dr. Li's friends, Yamazaki Todo, a fellow co-actor, and Yamazaki had Anna pregnant causing the break up.**_

_**Now that Drs. Kinomoto and Li have successfully made their bypass, the world is anxious for a taste of The KinoLi Method hoping to get a glimpse of the medical miracles these OR Gods do… Continued on p.6**_

"Put down the news paper Xiao Lang, we have a fourteen hour surgery coming ahead. You sure you don't want to use the on call room?" I asked my best friend, a teasing smile at the edges of his lips. "Why, are you going to _sleep_ with me?" I shoved his arm and threw him his Superman scrub cap. "Pervert. Get your lazy ass up, we'll get to the scrub room, get a feel of London International." I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"My Ying Fa, always on the OR. How many are blessed with a best friend who loves blood and organs like you do?" I elbowed him and walked dragging him with me. "How many are blessed with best friends who can't appreciate the fact that you save lives together?" He laughed.

"I love you Sakura." I smiled warmly. "I love you too, you're my best buddy! Now scrub in!" Me and Syaoran are weird. We love each other but we have no relationship. We sleep under the same roof and on some days in the same bed. But we never did it. We hugged, and we kissed at times, but there wasn't passion between us.

We love in a different way, but we both love it the way it is, because this, this is the best thing in our lives. Later after we save the life of Sadie Harrison, we will go out to the nearest bar, drink until were intoxicated and then go home and play Twister, to end up waking that we are in his or in my bed, fully clothed and asleep, we'll laugh it off, I'll cook breakfast then we're back to the OR to do real work, then have dinner at home, watch a movie and wake up the same way we did that morning.

This is our lives, and we love it. Because this could have been the best thing that ever happened to us. But you never know, maybe what could have been the best thing lurks around the corner.

**0-----------o-----------0-------------o-------------0---------------o----------0------------o---------0**

**END**


	14. Epilogue

_**Dear Readers,**_

_I have a fairly huge confession to make. The story that you have been reading for God knows how long, is actually my own. Surprised? These things that you think so romantic, is actually happening in reality. For Empress? Well, the wedding, the break up, the beach, it was all a dream, if anyone is confused. Sakura Kinomoto just dreamt of having her bet friend love her more than just a friend. And then, like all dreamers do, she woke up._

_Like I did. It was true that I met "him", the Syaoran Li that I had painted for you with words in this story, in my first year in high school. I took the entrance examinations with him, though I did not know who he was, and true also, he irritates me to hell, because he was with this pretty girl who was laughing and canoodling around. I was nervous, so I hated them for interrupting my peace._

_During the first day of school I volunteered first for introduction, true. True that I am the top pf my class. True that my teachers were impressed with me from day one. I am gifted that way, having the brains. But to tell you the truth I am not pretty. I am not like the Sakura here. People love me because I am smart, but not because I am pretty. Not ugly, just plain. Plain old Asian._

_Anyway, it all began two or three weeks later, with the body, soul and spirit. He did encourage me that day, I did not expect to have a male model that day. It was just my English teacher really did pair me off with him. And from then on, we began. Later that day, my Science teacher did bring flashcards for us to know the branches of science and what is studied under it._

_There were 50 flashcards, and my notes consisted of only 25 or so, so I did borrow the flashcards, and he did come with his friend, who I had made an acquaintance with the week before. I was shocked to see him there, and in all honesty (though I do not tell him this), he is quite a charming person. He helped me write the cards and talked about his life. It was also true with the curtain. He did spend a pleasurable amount of time holding up my curtains, when I asked him too._

_We were very good friends, very good, but it all changed, I couldn't even remember when that we just started to drift away, it was when "she" came. The Tomoyo Daidoji I had been talking about. Which was fine with me. That time, I still did not know I had a crush on my friend. It was also the time when we ere having a play for Ibong Adarna, and it was true, that I had been close with his best friend (Eriol in the story) but unlike Sakura and Eriol in this story, we did not have a relationship. He is still my very good friend up to this day._

_We continues this hostility with each other until just recently, during our second year, we managed to bridge the gap, I do not know how or when, we just bridged it, the gap between us, and he knows I had a crush on him, and he admitted that he avoided me because his friend, not Eriol, had a crush on me, and that he would not want to jeopardize his friendship with one of his closest friends because of me. _

_Also there was this girl, and she used to be one of my best friends before she had a crush on "him". Him and I, we are very close, filial, and we made a pact, unbeknownst to anyone, that we would remain best friends. Going over that is a violation of the rule. But girl though otherwise so she called me s slut._

_In this, I cried. Because people could cal me anything they want, but not slut. I was angry at her, very angry, so angry that I could not face her, ever again. I hated her, and because of that incident, I refrained from speaking to him. My teacher told me it was not his fault why a girl was saying that to me. That I should not disregard a long time's worth of friendship for a girl who is way over her head._

_Now, he stopped speaking to girl. And I still remained friends with her, though I do not wish to be as close with her as I did before. I understand how she feels, seeing the boy she likes getting close with another girl. But I am nothing more than his best friend, we made a pact, we stay true to it._

_Now, he told me, that he has a crush on our classmate. And I am happy for him, in fact, I am the only person he told that too, directly, (everyone knows he has a crush on the classmate, but he admitted it to me), and said classmate is also my very good friend. They are going out to prom together! I like to think I am a little matchmaker._

_So in the end, like Sakura, I woke up from my dream, and I found out that I am much more at ease with having him as my best friend. No lies. I do not want to be married, or have a boyfriend, but I have tons of crushes. He is the only male person besides relatives that is close to me, he is in every way the brother I never had. And its better to have someone to talk too or kid around, than just a mere boyfriend. _

_I love him, but not in the way a girl does for a boy, he's my best friend, and believe it or not he helps me make girly decisions and I help him do the manly stuff. He knows all about me, and I like to think I know all about him as well._

_Sometimes, when we walk home together, he would tell me different things, and it will be al fun. It is also true that he is second best to me, we are actually training for a quiz bee during this summer, with other friends, and I think that I really like the concept of a best friend, rather than something else. Because in the end, friendships are what could have been the best thing in your life._

_I hope that explains why I wrote the ending that way, I am sorry if it confused a lot of people, but this is just the way life is, we dream, we wish and then, for a blissful moment we see it all within arm's reach, and then you wake up._

_I have already woke up, and I figured, this reality is much better than all the rest. _

_I feel better now, having telling the world my story, and I could finally close the chapter of my life where I had a crush in my best friend. Now, I am just plainly Kyria, his best friend. And he will be mine. No strings, no complications, at the end of the day, he will be the person I tell how I dissected a brain tumor, and he will tell me how he sawed back a broken aorta._

_We will be world class doctors, and we will be the very best. _

_Thank you for helping me let go, all my heart_

_**Kyria**_


End file.
